Destiny's Knocking on my door
by XxRocQstaRxX
Summary: He thought he was getting a delivery pizza...he got something much more...FINISHED AS OF AUGUST 30TH AT 6AM! THANX 2 ALL REVIWERS
1. The Journey

I walked in my mom's hospital room and looked at her mangled body. She was connected toll kinds of wires and tubes. Her usually bright eyes were starting to dim.

"Mom, how are you feeling?" I asked softly.

"McKenzie, come here. I know my time is coming, so I'm going to tell you the truth. I lied when I told you that your father was dead."

"I know, Bryce told me."

"Did he tell you who he was?"

"No, just that he was a dead beat who'd never want me." I sighed.

"When did you find out?"

"About three weeks after the wedding."

"You were seven years old then! How could you say that to a seven year old?"

"And I'm fourteen now mom." I said, trying to calm her down.

"Yes, you are fourteen years old. Butterfly, listen to me. Do you know why Bryce doesn't like when you watch wrestling?"

"Because he hates John Cena and thinks he's nothing but a lame dead beat…" suddenly, something clicked.

"Mom, are you saying that…"

"Yes sweetie, he's your father, and I want you to go live with him once I die. I don't trust Bryce, even if he is my husband. When you reach him, give him this package." She said, handing me a box about the size of a shoebox.

"Mom…I don't know anything about him, other than stuff that a WWE fan would know."

"Mackie, listen to me. He didn't know about you because he moved to West Newberry and I didn't know I was pregnant until after he left. I was 14, and I didn't know what to do." She said, starting to cry. "He was 15 at the time, and how was he supposed to help me take care of a baby half-way across the country?"

"Mom, calm down. I'll go with my dad, if you're sure that's what you want."

"It is, I know you don't know him, but you're just like him in so many ways, you just don't know. I've contacted Vince McMahon, who gave me John's current address and telephone number, it's written on the box…" she started to cough really hard. I cried as I watched the heart monitor creep to a long steady flat line. My mother was dead. I slowly walked out of the room and to my step-father who was waiting for me. He looked down at me impatiently.

"She's gone," was all I said. He nodded and we walked to the car. I looked in the back seat at the harness that was connected to the backseat seatbelts. It belonged to my little half-brother Johnny. He'd died three days before. He'd been 9 years old.

"You miss them, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Well, looks like it's just you and me kid, just you and me." I looked up at him and smirked. He didn't know yet, and I was glad to tell him.

"I'm guessing my mom didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She found where my real dad is, and I'm going to live with him." I said, looking up at him.

"So, she found where he was? Good, I wasn't gonna keep your little ass anyway." He said, smacking me in the head. I winced and looked out of the window.

We pulled into our house about ten minutes later. I got out of the car and started walking around. I ended up at this park mom used to take me and Johnny to all the time. I sat at the base of my favorite tree. I looked up and noticed the engraving on the tree; '_JC & Bella'_. I sat there until dark, thinking. I knew Bryce wouldn't keep me. I was sick of him beating my head in every ten minutes. I knew it'd only get worse if I stayed…I made my decision; I was running.

I ran home and I went straight up into my room. I slid under my bed and came back out with my stash of birthday money, money from each of my birthdays since I was 4. It was my life's savings, and I had over $800. I folded the money and put it in my jeans pocket. Then I grabbed my duffel bag and stuffed it with clothes and shoes along with the package mom told me to give to dad. I stuck in a picture of my family; me mom and Johnny in there too. I also grabbed my Diary from under the mattress and a couple of books. Then I went to my computer. I pulled up my Email and sent one to all of my friends saying that my mom had died and I was going to live with my dad. I also went to the Greyhound website to look for a bus going to West Newberry, Massachusetts from Edmonton, Illinois. I found one leaving at 6:30 the next morning, so I booked a ticket. Then I went down to the kitchen, being sure not to wake Bryce; there'd be "hell to pay" if I did. I looked through the refrigerator and made six sandwiches: three PB&J, and three Ham & Cheese. I looked at the clock above the sink: 9:30 pm. I went back to my room with my sandwiches and went to sleep, setting my alarm clock for 5:00.

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

I hit the alarm so that it wouldn't wake up Bryce. I slipped on some clothes and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I crept down the stairs and down into the kitchen. I opened the door that connected to the garage and I was almost home free.

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,**

I'd forgotten about the security alarm. I ran into the garage and jumped on the motor scooter my mom had gotten me for my birthday. I rode down the street, ignoring Bryce as he screamed for me to come back. I turned the corner and rode for about ten more minutes. I started to tear as I passed the hospital where my mother died hours before. I turned another corner and watched as Downtown came into view. I watched the city pass me and turned into the bus station parking lot. I walked over to the dumpster and threw my scooter in there. Then I took a deep breath and adjusted the bag on my shoulder. I walked into the bus station and over to the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Um yes, my mother booked me a ticket last night. My names McKenzie Winters." I said, smiling at the man behind the counter. He typed on the computer for a couple of seconds and turned back to me.

"One way ticket to West Newberry, Massachusetts?" I nodded. "That comes to $68.49 miss." I went in my pocket and pulled out seventy dollars. I paid him and he gave me the ticket along with my change. I went to the platform waited for them to call my route. I climbed on the bus along with my duffel bag and sat down next to the window.

I watched as the bus pulled off and my town quickly pulled behind me. I was nervous and I was afraid of what was going to happen to me. I slipped my headphones on and let Fantasia put me to sleep.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

When I woke up, it was 10 am, and we were taking a break at a rest stop in Columbus, Ohio. I got up and walked back to the bathroom. I went and came back. I went in my bag and ate the PB&J sandwiches. Then I took out my Diary.

_Well, mom finally died after suffering for three weeks. Johnny died three days ago. They both suffered for so long. I kind of wish they'd died instantly when the truck hit them. In other news, you're gonna love this one, mom finally told me that dad was alive. I hated that Bryce made me call him dad. I think it was because he knew who my dad was and to spite me. I think that Bryce knew dad when they were growing up or something, I could be wrong, it wouldn't be the first time. _

_Anyway, mom wants me to live with dad now. She gave me his address and telephone number before she died…right before she died. I'm on the bus right now on my way to his house. I wonder if I should call first or go right there. I mean, I don't know my way there, and the driver said it was only a 10 minute break before they left West Newberry for Boston…I don't know, I think I'll just show up. I mean, the worst thing he could do is send me away, and I wouldn't really care, I mean I don't know him, and he doesn't know me…won't be any love lost. I'm lying right now. I want him to like me. I mean, it's not like I have a choice, I ran away from Bryce's house, and there's no way I'm going back there. Grandma and Paps are in a nursing home, so they can't keep me. I'd end up in some orphanage! I have to make dad like me. I'm scared. I'm 14 years old for goodness sake. I don't know what to do. I just have to wait and see…_

_McEmily W_

I closed my diary and put my head phones back on. I turned the CD to the last song and started to sing along. I guess I was singing pretty loud because the lady across the aisle from me started to clap. I turned bright red and changed the CD to Beyonce. I lay back and relaxed, and eventually fell back asleep.

When I woke up the second time, we were outside of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and it was almost 4 pm. I looked around and stretched. The lady across from me was gone and replaced by a man who looked a lot like Terrell Owens. I smirked and pulled out another CD, Eminem. It was the Eminem Show, my favorite one. I put it on and took out one of my favorite books: The Babysitter's Club #127, Jessie's Wish. I finished it in almost an hour and a half, by which time we were nearing New Jersey.

I looked at the Winnie the Pooh watch my mom had as a girl and gave to me when I was 10 and saw that it was about 5:30. I wasn't tired, but I tried to sleep again. I was restless and I couldn't sit still for long periods of time. I sat and tried to think about what would happen when I met dad for the first time.

"Will he like me? Will he be like he is on TV? Will he be mean like Bryce was? Will he even WANT me?" I thought out loud. I sighed and eventually pulled out another Babysitter's Club book and read it while eating my ham and cheese sandwiches. When I looked out side, it was starting to get dark. I shivered with anticipation. It was 7:30 pm, I was almost there. The bus pulled into the parking lot and the driver called out.

"West Newberry, Massachusetts!" I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder. I got off of the bus and I walked into the bus station. I grabbed a map and looked for my dad's street. It was in an area called Echo Park. I looked at the bus schedules, and seen a bus that went through Echo Park. I grabbed one and read it and I saw that one was coming in twenty minutes.

I sat at the bus stop and looked over the schedule. I had to get off at Jaycee Street and walk three blocks over to Highland Street to reach my dad's house. I got on the bus and paid the $1.25 fare. It was a fifteen minute ride, and when I got off the bus, it was completely dark outside. I walked through the neighborhood and stopped in front of the house. I looked at it. It was a two story house, and it looked like there was a pool out back. The wind blew and I shivered. I set my bag down and went through it. I grabbed a hoodie out of it and slipped into it, pulling the hood over my head. Then, picking my bag back up, I walked up the walk and stood on the porch. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


	2. I have a kid? what's my girl gonna say?

It was a typical Friday night for me and the guys, the guys being Eddie, Rey, Mark J., and Charlie. It was a little more than typical though, because RAW was in Boston, so Randy, Dave, Chris Jericho, Shelton, and Adam were there too. We were doing a typical night of playing video games, eating pizza and drinking the occasional beer when there was a knock on the door.

I figured it was Pizza Hut delivering some more pizza that Dave had ordered, so I jumped up to answer it. When I opened the door, a little girl was standing there. She couldn't have been older than thirteen or fourteen, and it was almost 9:00 at night.

"What can I do for you little girl? It's almost 9, shouldn't you be at home?" I said trying to get her to look at me. When she looked up and locked eyes with me, I froze. Those eyes were familiar. Hazel and bright. Like someone I used to know.

"Bella?" I whispered

_Flashback_

_15 year old John Cena was torn. He was moving to Massachusetts the next day and he had to leave his girlfriend. He loved her more than anything, and he knew it, even if he was only 15. He walked to her house, which was only a few houses down from his own and climbed the tree near her bedroom window. He knocked three times, on the window, and it opened revealing his girlfriend. _

"_I can't believe I'll never see you again." She sighed as he climbed into the bedroom. _

"_I know, but my dad's getting this new job, and I can't do anything about it. I don't want to leave you Isabella." He said, hugging her._

"_Isabella? John, you never call me by my full name, in fact, you've _always_ called me Bella. You told me no one else is allowed to call me Bella. It's really happening, huh? You're really leaving tomorrow." she said, crying._

"_Bella, don't cry. I hate to see you cry, and I hate to know that it's because of me." He moaned. He hugged her again and stroked her hair. She looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed her back with every ounce of emotion he had. She slid her hands under his sweater and eventually took it off of him. He paused for a second and looked at her. _

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" he said, looking her in her eyes. _

"_Yes. I'll never see you again, and I want _you_ to be my first. No one else, and this is the last chance I've got. I love you and I want you." She said. John kissed her again and lay her down on the bed._

"No sir, my mom's name was Isabella, but no one ever called her Bella" the girl whispered. She took her hood off and I was floored. She looked just like me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"McKenzie Emily Winters. My mother's name was Isabella Jean Winters. She died yesterday, and she told me she wanted me to live with my father, and that's you." She said, looking back down at the ground.

"Bella…she's dead?"

"Yes sir, she was in a car accident with my little brother Johnny, he was nine, and he died three, well now four days ago. Mama suffered a little longer than Johnny did."

"Johnny?" I said, feeling a tug inside.

"My little brother. He was 9. His full name Was Jonathan Anthony Christianson." She said. I watched a tear fall down her face and I nearly cried for her.

"So you're my daughter?"

"Uh huh. That's what mama told me. She said that before you moved from Edmonton, you and her were together. She had me when she was 15, and when she was 20, she married Bryce and had Johnny."

"Bryce Christianson?" I'd grown up with that guy, and he hated me with everything he'd had.

"Yeah, my step dad. Mama didn't trust him, so she sent me here." She was still staring at the ground.

"McKenzie, look at me." When she did, I felt her mother inside of me. After all of these years, I still loved her. She'd been my first love, my first…everything. I saw my Bella in McKenzie, and I knew she had to be mine.

"Come on in McKenzie, I'll hook up a room for you." I said, letting her in. She smiled at me, and I felt something in me melt. I led her into the hall way and told her to wait there. I went in the living room and motioned for Eddie, Randy and Dave to come out into the hall.

"What's up man?" Randy asked, looking at me.

"A lot just happened Ran," I said. But before I could finish my sentence, a tiny voice piped up.

"Oh my gosh, you're Dave Batista! And you're Eddie Guerrero! And OH MY GOD, you're RANDY ORTON!"

"Uh John, what is that?" Randy said, pointing at McKenzie.

"That's what I brought you guys out here for. Do you guys remember Bella I used to tell you about?"

"Yeah," they all said.

"Apparently, that time we hooked up, resulted in her. Guys, this is my daughter, McKenzie. And if I'm right, she's…" I did the calculations in my head quickly. "Fourteen?" I looked over at her. She nodded.

"She's also a wrestling fan I take it?" Eddie smirked. McKenzie blushed furiously and nodded again.

"You know," Dave said, "she looks like you John. The nose, the smile…"

"Those dumbo ears…" Randy smirked. I smacked him in the head and looked at McKenzie. She was smiling and she looked so much like her mother.

"Come on McKenzie…let's get you a room." I smirked. I led her to the left and took her up the stairs through the kitchen. We got upstairs and she ended up picking the room across from mine. I took Mark's stuff out of it and threw it in the hall. Then I led her inside. We sat on the bed and started to talk.

"So McKenzie, tell me a little about you." I said, still amazed I had a daughter.

"Well, for one, I hate being called McKenzie. I prefer Kenzie, Mackie, or, what Johnny called me, McEmily. I'm 14, and I'll be 15 October 31st. My favorite holiday is Halloween, of course, last Halloween, my friends all went dressed as WWE superstars, and strangely enough, I was you. I'm a WWE fanatic, I absolutely love to sing, and I want to be a singer when I grow up. My favorite foods are Pizza Hut Meat Lover's Pizza, New York Cheesecake, and Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey Ice Cream. My favorite groups are TLC, Jagged Edge, and pretty much anything hip-hop or R&B. My favorite singers are Mary J Bilge, Fantasia, Beyonce and Whitney Houston. And my favorite Rappers are Eminem, Ludacris, Jay Z, 50 Cent, Method Man, and a bunch of others." She smiled. "Oh yeah, in order, my favorite wrestlers who still wrestle are Taker, HBK, Randy Orton, Shelton Benjamin, Eddie Guerrero, You, Rey Mysterio, Batista, and Jeff Hardy, even if he isn't in the WWE."

"Chunky Monkey Ice Cream?" I said, looking at her.

"Yeah! It's the best in the world! Banana ice cream, with fudge, walnuts, and banana chunks mixed in."

"Now that just sounds gross." I said, looking at her face when I said that.

"It's not gross, dad! It's the best in the world!" she quipped.

"What ever Mackie…wait a minute…you called me Dad!" I realized.

"Well yeah…you are my father. Or would you prefer I called you Cena?" she said, giving me this look that I swear I give people on a daily basis.

"Mackie, I'd love for you to call me Dad." I smiled. Then I hugged my daughter for the first time. "It's 11:00. You're 14, so get showered and to bed. The bathroom is right down the hall…second door. Towels are in the closet in the bathroom. Just yell if you need anything." I said.

"Yes sir." She said, going in her bag.

"And Mackie?"

"Yeah dad?"

"No need for the sir after every time you answer me." I smirked.

"Okay!" she grabbed what looked like a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. She walked into the bathroom and I went back down stairs.

"Took you long enough Cena, you go jerk off or something?" Jericho smirked. I just flipped him off and grabbed the controller for the PS2 from him. I played Randy in about two games of Madden and Mark in three when I heard a call from the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad?"

I turned around to see McKenzie in a Legend Killer Tour T-shirt and a pair of oversized shorts along with Winnie the Pooh socks.

"What's up Mackie?" I said walking over to her.

"I can't sleep…I…I had a nightmare about mom." She said softly, looking at the ground.

"Come on baby girl, we'll get you something to drink and we'll get you to bed, it's almost 1 am." I said softly, putting an arm around her and leading her in the kitchen. I sat her down at the table and got her a glass of the only non-alcoholic drink in the house besides Gatorade…milk. She took a sip and looked at me.

"What happened baby girl?" I asked her.

"Well, it's always the same dream. Mom is teaching me how to drive and Johnny's in the back seat behind mom. Then an 18 wheeler hits the car, taking the half mom and Johnny are on. Then I look again, and Bryce is sitting there." She starts to cry again. "He reaches out towards me and I start to run to where Johnny and Mom are, but I can't reach them. Bryce is chasing me and I fall. Then I look up at him, and his hand is up, ready to hit me again."

"Again? You mean he used to hit you?"

"Yeah, for anything. He said it was because I couldn't do anything right, and that if I was to just listen to him, it wouldn't happen." I looked at her and seen fear in her eyes.

"Baby girl, I'd never hit you, ever. That's god's honest truth." I said, stroking her hair.

"Promise?" she said, sticking out her pinkie. I laughed; her mother did that to me so many times.

"Yeah, I promise." I said, linking my pinkie with hers. Then she finished her milk and we went back to her room. I lay her down and put her covers over her. She fell asleep instantly.

After I put her to sleep, I went back down stairs and answered all of the questions the guys had for me. Then we set Mark up in the living room, since I'd given Mackie his room. We went to bed around three.

I woke up and looked at my clock. It was 10:30am when I woke up. I washed and brushed my teeth then slipped on some shorts and a wife beater. Then I went in Mackie's room. I looked around the room and laughed. She sure adapted quick. She'd put a couple of pictures on the bed table, and her clothes were already all over the place. I noticed a blue book on the end of the bed. I picked it up and opened it up. 'It's a diary,' I thought. I opened to the last page.

_I can't believe dad let me stay with him! I can't believe Randy Orton was standing three feet away from me! He is so gorgeous! I can see it now…Mrs. McKenzie Emily Orton…yeah right, like that would happen. He's 10 years older than me for Christ sakes! I nearly fainted…it was so funny! I hope dad never finds that out, I don't think he'd let me live it down. Dad's so wonderful, I love him already and I've only known him about a couple of hours. The day long trip was worth it. I still have a whole 785 bucks left in case I need it…I hope I won't have to…I shouldn't but if I have to catch another bus somewhere…so be it. If I can run away from Bryce's house, I can run away from here if I need to. But I don't want to have to, I love my dad already, and I don't want to leave him. We'll just have to see where this adventure leads us._

_McEmily_

I was amazed. She wrote in all capital letters…different sized capital letters, just like me. Damn, I couldn't get rid of her…she was my Bella, all I had left of her. I wouldn't get rid of her. I stood there flipping through her book, learning more about her with each page.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to read a girl's diary?" a voice said. I looked up to see Mackie lying in the bed still with her eyes closed.

"How long have you been awake?" I laughed, walking over and sitting on her bed.

"Long enough to see you open my sacred book," she said, opening her eyes to look at me. I laughed at her and started to tickle her. She started screaming at the top of her lungs, laughing and trying to get away from me. I tickled her for about ten minutes, until I was attacked by Randy, who must have been woke up by her laughing and screaming. I was knocked over and Randy and Mackie jumped on me, attacking me with pillows. I screamed for help and Shelton walked in the room and leaned against the door jam.

"Shelton, could you help?"

"Why? I mean, come on, if you can't beat a fourteen year old girl…how're you gonna beat Layfield?"

"Kiss my ass." I said, trying to get from out of my daughter's headlock. She let me out and jumped out of bed.

"I'm hungry!" she said, scratching her head and stretching. I looked at Randy, who smirked.

"Just like you dude."

"I know, it's scary huh?" I said, looking at my daughter.

"Hey McKenzie, nice shirt." Randy smirked. I smiled to my self when she blushed then grimaced.

"Dude, she hates being called McKenzie…call her Mackie." I said, winking at her. She smiled to herself then looked at Randy.

"Thank you." She said, pretending to model the T-shirt. "I'm still hungry!" she spoke up, after about two minutes of goofing off.

"Impatient, are we?" I asked, poking her in the ribs.

"Yes sir, I am impatient, just a little bit."

"What did I tell you last night?"

"Oh yeah, kill the yes sir, no sir. Sorry." She smiled, tucking some blonde hair behind her ear.

"It's alright baby girl. Just go get a shower and get dressed. We'll go to IHOP, alright?"

"Cool." She said, going to her bag and throwing clothes all over the place.

"Damn John, she's a slob just like you…" a voice said from the door. I looked up to see Dave dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that said, 'To save time, let's just assume that that I know everything.'

"Shut up Batista. Go get dressed Mackie." She nodded and bounced out of the room.

"You love her already, huh?" Dave said as I started to put clothes in the drawers and clean up a little bit.

"Yeah Dave. I look at her and I see my Bella. I wanna be there no matter what." I said, looking at a picture on her bed table. It was a picture of her with her little brother, who was sitting on her lap. Standing behind them was none other than my Bella. She was so beautiful standing there in just a pair of jeans and a sweater. They were outside at a park.

"So, how're you going to tell Dawn?" Randy asked.

Shit.

"I haven't thought about that one yet Ran. She gets back from the shoot tonight. She'll be at the taping of Velocity, and so will Mackie. They'll have to meet then." I said, running my hand through my hair.

"How do you think she's gonna take it?" Dave smirked.

"She's gonna flip!" I said at the same time as Randy and Shelton. We all laughed and went to our rooms to get dressed. I slipped on a pair of Jeans and an Antwon Walker jersey with a white Celtics cap and my black tennis shoes. I walked out of my room and looked in on Mackie's room. She was looking at the stereo I had in there and put in one of her CDs. She started to sing at the top of her lungs jumping on her bed. I was amazed; the girl could_ sing_!

"Damn girl, expect a Grammy singing like that." I laughed when she screamed and fell off of her bed. I walked over and helped her get up. "You alright?" I said, checking her over for bumps and bruises.

"No, I hit my head off of the corner of the bed table," she muttered, rubbing her head. I gasped a little when I saw that her hand had blood on it. I looked at the back of her head and I saw that it was just nicked…no need for stitches.

"Damn Kid, I have you less than 24 hours and you're already bleeding!" I laughed. She looked at me and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh my god…you're too much…three minutes ago, you nearly gave yourself a concussion…now you're being a little smart-ass!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, she is _your _kid man," a voice said from the door. We looked up to see Rey standing there smirking. "Hey, McKenzie, right?"

"Mackie." She said, suddenly getting really quiet. I looked over at her and she was staring at Rey.

"Well Mackie. I was walking past your room when you were singing, and I have to say…you have a wonderful voice."

She turned as red as the T-Shirt she was wearing. "Thank you" she smiling.

"No prob…John, everyone's ready to go man. We're heading out, we'll see you guys at the arena later?"

"Sure thing man…see you next time," I said, shaking hands with him. He hugged Mackie who stared after him amazed.

"Someone's star struck," I said off handedly as I left the room. I was hit in the back of the head with a pillow.

"Ow, that one hurt there, baby girl." I said, pretending to cry.

"Get over it, you big baby!" she laughed. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot…Mom told me to give this to you when I found you." She said, handing me a package. I looked down at it and nodded.

"So are ya gonna open it?"

"Yeah, I will…but not right now." I said, knowing the right time to open it wasn't with Mackie right next to me.

"You're no fun!" she whined.

"Yeah, well, sue me."

She just rolled her eyes and jumped back up. "So, am I gonna ever get something to eat?"

"Yeah, come on." I smiled. We walked to the car and she jumped in and immediately started going through my CD's.

"See anything you like?"

"Yeah! You got the Fantasia CD!" she shrieked, putting it in.

"It's not mine, it's my girlfriend's," I said, looking at her quickly.

"Which Diva is it? Come on, I know it's a Diva. I wish it were Lita…she's my favorite…but I know she's like on reserve for Matt Hardy." She smirked.

"Dawn Marie. We've been together about 9 months."

"She's really pretty…I like her a lot, her attitude sucks on TV, but she's an awesome athlete." Mackie commented.

"She's not really that bad..." I laughed.

"I never said she did!" she said, looking "innocent".

"Okay baby girl…if you say so."

We pulled into IHOP and we walked inside. We were sitting down and eating…she got my appetite I gathered, and we were talking about everything. Then my cell rang and I answered with out looking at the Caller ID. I put my phone on speakerphone so I could keep eating.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hey you. How was the trip?"

"It was alright…I wish you would have came with me…"

"Yeah, but I couldn't. I wish I could have too."

"So what did you do this week?"

"Well, RAW was in Boston, so I had my usual Friday thing with Rey, Eddie, Mark and Charlie…along with Dave, Rando, Chris and Shelton."

"Your house is a mess isn't it?" she laughed.

"You know it…it was cool though. I got some news for you." I said, winking at Mackie.

"What?"

"I found out last night that I have a daughter."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, her name's McKenzie, she's 14."

"Isn't that a little old to be yours?" she said, sounding a little upset.

"No, I know she's mine too…I remember her mother, we dated."

"Yeah, but…"

"Dawn, she's here."

"What do you mean she's there? As in with you right now?"

"Yeah, we're at IHOP right now. She's coming to the arena with me tonight."

"So I get to meet her?" she said. She sounded a little happier.

"Of course, I wouldn't keep something this big in my life away form you."

"Great. Tell me, what does she look like?"

"Just like her mother…but with my ears and nose. Most of my habits too…"

"Oh no, we can't have that!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a slob!"

At that, Mackie started to laugh…HARD.

"Jonathan Anthony Felix Cena! Do you have me on Speakerphone again?"

"I wanted to keep eating!" I laughed, poking Mackie in the side. "It was Mackie's idea!"

"WAS NOT!" she said, punching me in the shoulder. Dawn just laughed.

"Babe, I gotta get going…I have to take Mackie to my parent's house…."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Alright…see ya!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at my daughter. She looked a little apprehensive.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate meeting people…I never know what to say." She sighed, raking her hands through her hair.

"After, we'll go shopping. There's a walk in closet in your room that we can't fill with just the clothes you brought in your duffel bag…that was only about seven or eight outfits and the tennis shoes you have on your feet."

"Mall?"

"Yeah, we'll go to the damn mall," I sighed, knowing my wallet was going to hurt after this day.

"Okay, but only because we get to go shopping afterwards!" she joked.

"You truly are my daughter…a real smart-ass." I said, laughing as she took my hat and put it on his head. "Let's get out of here?"

"Let's get out of here." She nodded. She took my hand and we left after paying the bill.

The drive to my parent's house was a little quieter than the one to IHOP, but that was only because Mackie looked scared as hell. When we pulled up to my parents' house, she looked over at me and sighed.

"Stay here for a second will you? I'll tell them everything, then I'll have you come on in, alright….give you a chance to chill out?"

"Okay…"

I jumped out and went up the walk. I knocked on the door and walked in when my dad answered the door.

McKenzie's POV

I was scared as hell. I hate meeting new people…first impressions aren't my thing. I put on the radio and I just sat there thinking. I mean, if daddy's so awesome, my new Grandpa and Grandma should be cool too…but then again, Bryce was an ass and Johnny was my world…you never know.

I saw my dad come out of the house and motion for me to come in. I sighed, raked my hands through my hair a few times and got out of the truck nervously.

"You ready baby girl?" he asked me on the porch

"Ready as I'll ever be…"


	3. Meeting New People

I walked in the house and fallowed dad into the living room. I was afraid that I wouldn't mane a good impression because I wasn't dressed like you should be when you visit your grandparents…well when I visited my mom' grandparents I always put on a skirt and a blouse. That day, I was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said 'Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Boys'. My hair was down and I was trying to hide my face in it.

I fallowed dad into the living room and stood behind him slightly.

"Mackie, come on out from back there." My dad laughed. I stepped out and looked at my grandparents.

"John, you're right, she looks just like Isabella…except for those ears…those are you." My grandfather said.

I just smiled.

"John, that's your smile too…" my grandmother said.

"So, are you gonna speak up?" dad said, nudging me a little bit.

"Hi, I'm McKenzie."

"Well, McKenzie, I'm your Grandpa John. This is your Grandma Carol. (A/N: I can't remember John's Mom's name….let me, know if you know it…) I'm glad to finally meet you." He smiled. He walked over and gave me a hug that I practically melted into.

"It's good to meet you too, sir."

Dad nudged me in the back.

"I mean, it's good to meet you too." I smiled. 'Note to self:' I thought. 'Stop saying sir!'

"So tell me dear, what are your interests?" my grandmother asked, smiling at me.

"Uh, I like to sing…and dance. I like to play the drums too. I was on the drum line at my old school…the only freshman."

"That's wonderful…a musical interest."

They were pretty cool for old people. We hung out there for about an hour, and Grandpa John gave me 50 bucks for no reason. By then, it was about 1 pm and true to his word…dad took me to the mall. The first store I dragged him in was Rave. I modeled outfits for him, and he hated every one. Either the jeans were too tight, or they were too low, or my favorite line, "You just don't look…comfortable in that." Then I dragged him in Hot Topic, then Spencer's so I could get posters to put up in my room. Then we went in Champs so I could get some hats and Jersey Dresses. Dad bought himself a couple of jerseys, and I got three pairs of tennis shoes. Then we went in Nine West and I got some dress shoes and stockings and all kinds of junk we were just walking around the mall when I noticed Clair's.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I get my second hole?"

"What?"

"In my ears."

"Uh, alright, I guess."

"Can I get a navel ring?"

"When you're 16."

"DAD!"

"When you're 16."

"Fine…but I can get my second hole and my right cartilage?"

"Whatever, get as many holes as you want, but only in your ears."

"Deal." We walked into Clare's and I got my second hole and my right cartilage done. Dad was looking at me like I was crazy.

"You wanna get yours done?" I smirked.

"No way."

"Dad, are you scared of needles?"

"Nope."

"Whatever!" I laughed. I paid for my stuff and we finally left the mall. We drove back to the house and somehow got everything put away in my room. I put up posters of Eminem, Usher, Mario, Bow Wow, Marques Houston, Fantasia, Genuine, My dad, Randy Orton, Shelton Benjamin, Batista, Eddie Guerrero, The Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, and Lita. By this time, it was 6:00, and I was hungry again.

"DAD!"

"WHAT?" he yelled from down stairs.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You want me to cook?"

"You can cook?"

"Just burgers and fries!"

"Alright…I think we got everything…go ahead!"

I went down in the kitchen and I made some burgers and fries. I looked in the fridge, and all he had to drink was beer, Gatorade, and milk.

"DAD!"

"WHAT!" he screamed. I jumped because he was right behind me and I was still halfway in the fridge.

"Man, don't scare me like that! We have nothing to drink." I said, motioning to the fridge. "I don't really like Gatorade enough to drink it with regular food."

"Alright…I'm going to the store. Answer the phone if it rings, I'm expecting a phone call…go ahead and watch some TV or something, I'll be back in five."

"Alright." I said, nodding.

"Okay, I'll be back." He said, grabbing his keys. I went and turned on the TV to MTV Videos (A/N: you know, the channel that plays nothing but videos 24/7) and started to try to clean up a little bit. I'd gotten all of the trash up when the phone rang. I turned the TV down and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm looking for John? Is he there?" a Hispanic male's voice said.

"Not at the moment, may I ask who's calling?"

"It's Eddie, tell him that Mr. Long has something planned on Thursday for him, and he's going to love who against. How are you Mackie?"

"I'm fine. I'll tell dad you called, alright?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Bye."

Just as I hung up, dad came through the door with a bag of drinks.

"I got Pepsi, Sprite, Wild Cherry Pepsi, and Orange pop…that good?"

"Yep, awesome. Eddie called you…he said Mr. Long had something planned for you on Thursday, and that you were gonna love it."

"Alright….lets hurry up and eat, then we gotta get to the arena. It's almost 6:30."

We wolfed our food down really quick, and I went and changed into one of my new outfits. I chose a baby blue Carmello Anthony Jersey Dress that stopped at my knees along with a pair of Carolina blue and white K-Swiss tennis shoes. I left my hair down and put on the Matching fitted cap. I came down stairs and watched Spongebob while dad finished getting dressed. When he came down stairs, we looked at each other and laughed.

"Did you see what I laid out before I got dressed?" I asked eyeing his baby blue Carmello Anthony jersey and his matching cap.

"Actually, no, I had this laid out before we went to IHOP." He smirked.

"Talk about a coincidence…"

"I know, can we go?"

"Alright, let's go." I said, grabbing my denim jacket and my messenger bag. We got in the car and we rode to the arena. We got to the arena and were walking down the hall when I saw him standing at a vending machine…one of my idols and one of the only wrestlers I'd idolized since I was six; The Undertaker. I stopped in my tracks, and dad, who was slightly behind me, bumped right into me.

"Why'd you stop walking? We're meeting Dawn in Catering, remember?" he said, waving his hand past my face. I didn't even notice.

"It's…it's…_him_." I whispered, still staring.

"Mackie…hello, anyone home?" dad said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"It's _him_…I can't believe it's _him_!" I said, pointing slightly. Dad fallowed my finger then laughed.

"Hey Mark! Come here a minute!" he called still laughing.

"Hey there Cena, didn't know you'd be here tonight…you don't have anything scripted."

"I have to talk to Teddy Long…he has something planned on Thursday for me…I don't know what it is though. You don't have anything either…what's your story?"

"I had some things to talk to the writers about for Thursday."

"Mark, this is my baby girl McKenzie, a huge fan of yours." He laughed.

"A fan of mine, huh? Well, how are you McKenzie?" he smiled.

I just stared at him…I opened my mouth and I just squeaked. Dad laughed at me.

"Do you know who you are? You're _him_." I said…finally finding words.

"Well, "_him"_ has a name. It's – "

"Mark Callaway, also known as The Undertaker. Can I have your Autograph?" I said, diving in my messenger bag and pulling out a notebook.

"Sure thing, Darlin'." Taker laughed, taking my notebook. My father was nearly on the floor laughing so hard.

"So tell me, how old are you?"

"Fourteen…I'll be fifteen in October."

"That's great….what are you going to do when you graduate?"

"I want to be a singer…but I know that isn't a real possibility, so I'd like to be some kind of Journalist."

"A Singer huh?"

"Yeah."

"So you like to sing?"

"Very much."

"So sing something." He said.

I froze. Me, sing something for him…I mean, how could I do that? He's Mark Callaway…I'm just Mackie Winters, a 14 year old Wrestling fanatic who likes to sing.

"Sing something?"

"Yeah. Mysterio already told me you have an amazing voice…I want to hear." He said, folding his arms across his chest. I looked up at dad…he had something to do with this, I knew it…his face was just too innocent looking.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"I don't know…what's your favorite song?"

"I don't really have one…I love a lot of different songs."

"Pick one…come on little lady, we don't have all day." He said, laughing.

"Alright…" I said. I started to sing "I Won't Say I'm In Love", from the Disney movie "Hercules". It was a short song…only about two and a half minutes long, so I sang the whole thing. When I finished, I looked back a Mark…he just looked at me.

"Little girl, you have an _amazing_ voice…I'm impressed." He said, shaking my hand.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." I smiled. I turned to my dad and he just nodded.

"Mark, could she hang with you for a while…I have to go find Teddy." Dad said, winking at me.

"Sure thing man, come on McKenzie…"

"Okay, but Taker…."

"Call me Mark."

"Well Mark…"

"Yeah?"

"PLEASE don't call me McKenzie…I prefer Mackie." I smiled.

"Well alright Mackie…let's go introduce you to some wrestlers."

"Kay." I said, smiling like the Cheshire Cat. Dad kissed my forehead, and I left with Mark. We walked down a bunch of halls and we stopped at a locker room. Mark knocked and then went in before me. Once he was satisfied that no one was naked, he let me in.

"Guys, this here is McKenzie…but don't call her that…she prefers Mackie. She's Cena's girl." Mark said to the room.

"I thought John was dating Dawn Marie?" a voice said from in the shower.

"He is, you nitwit…this is his daughter. She's 14." Mark said.

"He has a 14 year old…that would put him at…15 when she was born." Paul London said, thinking hard.

"Then maybe he WAS 15 when she was born…genius." Chavo Guerrero said, waving at me.

"Mackie, these are the Cruiserweights, Paul London, Billy Kidman, Akio, Rey Mysterio, who you know, Funki, and Chavo Guerrero, the Cruiserweight champion."

"Hey guys." I waved.

"Hi Mackie, I'm Paul…welcome to the nut house we like to call Velocity!" he smirked.

"Good to be here. I hope you get a shot at that Cruiserweight title soon." I smiled.

Out of all the Cruiserweights, I really liked Paul London; he was a lot of fun to hang with, almost like a big brother type. Rey was sweet too. The funny thing was, I felt really small…in the CRUISERWEIGHT locker room…imagine how I'd feel in the Heavyweight locker room!

"Well, its show time….Have fun out there boys!" Mark laughed, guiding me out of the locker room. I looked around and I saw the Dudleys – all three of them. I was amazed and I waved to them. The smirked and waved back. Then we went over to the Heavyweight Locker Room. Once again, Mark knocked and made sure everyone was decent. Then he let me in.

"Oh My Gosh…" I whispered. "That's Booker T, Rene Dupree, and the Big Show…and Rob Van Dam? Hold on, I thought you were injured?" I said, looking at RVD.

"I am, I'm just visiting a couple of friends," he said, holding up a crutch.

"Boys, this is McKenzie…or Mackie, as she likes to be called. She's Cena's little girl."

"Wait a second…_John_ Cena's a dad?" Booker said, starting to laugh. I gave him this look, and he stopped laughing. "Yeah, that's Cena's kid alright…he always gives that look. How are ya little lady?" he smiled.

"I'm fine," I said, taking off my hat and running my hand through my hair.

"Yep, Cena's kid alright…he does that every ten seconds…irritates the hell out of me." Show laughed.

"Sorry?" I said, putting my hat on.

"Don't be…habits die hard."

I laughed, and we started to talk.

"So Rey tells me that you're a singer?" Rob spoke up.

"WHAT, DID HE TELL EVERYONE?" I sighed.

"Yes." Everyone said at the same time.

"So sing something!" Show smiled.

"Sing Something?"

"Yeah. Mysterio already told us you have an amazing voice…I want to hear." He said, folding his arms across his chest. I felt like I'd had this conversation before.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"I don't know…what's your favorite song?"

"I don't really have one…I love a lot of different songs."

"Well pick one little girl."

I sighed and started to sing "Tomorrow" from the musical Annie. They all clapped when I finished, and I blushed.

"Okay, now that American Idol is over, could you guys sign this please?" I said, producing my notebook again. They all laughed and signed my book for me. I looked up at Mark and he smiled at me.

"Someone's star struck." He laughed.

"That's what dad said when I met Rey this morning…but it's true…my friends and I grew up idolizing you and HBK, then becoming fans of Randy and Rey and Jericho. I've watched Wrestling since I was 4 years old. Every time the WWE went to Chicago, me and my friends went to it. And now I'm here, standing in the Smackdown Heavyweight Locker Room. How can I NOT be?"

Mark just laughed. "Come on, let's go find your dad." He smirked. We walked out of the hall and we found my dad standing toe to toe with none other than JBL, looking like he was about to punch him in the face. I ran right up to him.

"Dad NO! Remember what Mr. Long said last week, don't hit him." I said, catching up to him.

"Mackie, go back with Mark, I'll be in the locker room in a few. He said, not taking his eyes off of him.

"DAD, NO. If I leave, you 're gonna clock him, and you and I both know that it'll hurt him in 14 days if you take that title from him more than any shot you take at him will." I said, stepping between them. Dad sighed and looked down at me.

"Too much like your mother, stubborn as hell, and absolutely right…I'll see you on Thursday homie," dad said, looking at JBL and walking away. I turned and looked up at JBL. He gave me this dirty look and walked away. I caught up with dad and sighed.

"Man I hate that guy, if this was Edmonton, we'd tag his car." I said, mainly to myself.

"You just gave me an idea baby girl…" dad said, smirking.

"What'd you have in mind?" I said, looking at him.

"Well, Thursday, I get to have a little debate with JBL…and if he touches me, I can touch him…so I figured, if I just piss him off enough…he'd hit me, and I could kick his ass!" he laughed.

"That's a pretty good idea… I mean if you want, I could –"

"JOHN!" a voice said. We turned around and Dawn was standing there smiling. Dad lit up and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Baby, how was the trip?"

"Long. Those new Divas really piss me off…they think that just because they're new, that they can steal MY fans away and that they can RUN this locker room." She said, putting her head on my dad's shoulder. I felt really awkward standing there while she macked on my dad…I looked away.

"Dawn, this is my daughter McKenzie, or Mackie, Mack, this is Dawn Marie, my girlfriend." Dad said, putting an arm over my shoulders.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Oh John, she's so adorable…she has your smile, and ears." She said, smiling at dad. I groaned inwardly…I hate when people talk about me like I'm six.

"Dad, I have to go to the bathroom…where is it?" I asked, not really wanting to be around the two of them while Dawn tried to make out with my dad every three seconds.

"Could you show her babe? I have to go talk to someone about something…" he said. I had a feeling he was up to something.

"Okay, no problem." She said, smiling. She led me to the bathroom which was down the hall and around the corner.

"Thanks Dawn…" I said, smiling up at her.

"Yeah whatever, I don't know if you really are John's Daughter, or if you 're just here to be a pain in my ass, but stay out of my way."

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Packages

I'd been living with dad about three weeks when I started school. I was going to start attending JFK High, a preppy type high school where pretty much everyone shopped at Abercrombie…not my style really. While dad was on the road, I was living in Grandma and Grandpa's house that was around the corner from the school. I was kind of bummed dad couldn't take me my first day, but hey, you can't always get what you want.

I was sitting in my room at Grandma and Grandpa's listening to music when Grandma called me down stairs. When I came down she said I had a package. I took the box upstairs and opened it. Inside was another box.

"Dad." I said instantly. I opened the next box and a smaller one was in it. But on top of the box was a letter.

_Hey Mack! _

_I miss you little girl, and I have some surprises for you. Don't keep reading until you open the next box. _

_I knew you wouldn't listen! Now, open the next box you little smart-ass!_

I laughed and opened the next box. Inside was a bunch of WWE Merchandise. From HBK, Randy, Chris Jericho, Mark, Chris Benoit, Eddie, and Batista all had some type of merch in there, be it Sweatshirts, T-shirts or in Mark's case, teddy bears. Under this, was, you guessed it, another box. I opened it and there was another letter.

_I know you're getting sick of me right? Yeah, well that's the point. All of these guys know you're a hardcore WWE fan, so they sent you some stuff to wear, whose stuff you wear is your decision…open the next box._

I rolled my eyes and opened the fourth box. Inside was a laptop computer. I pulled it out and opened it. Inside was another letter.

_Open the next box._

I looked down in the box, and yes, there was another damn box. I opened it, and there was a piece of paper wrapped around a box about the size of a brick. I un-wrapped the paper and read it.

_This gift is from Rey, and Paul London. They think that you miss your friends in Edmonton, and that you need to talk to them, and make some new ones. All of the Superstars you love have already programmed their numbers in it, yes Mackie, including Mark. If they call you, their theme song is their ringer. We want you to be just as happy as you were in Edmonton…don't worry, it's free long distance!_

_I know you start school at JFK tomorrow, sorry I can't be there. Just know that I love you and I miss you._

_Let me know how many friends from home you want to bring. Trust me, you'll know what I'm talking about when you think about it long enough…_

_Love you baby girl!_

_Dad_

I opened the small box and inside was a flip phone. I opened the phone and immediately started to dial the familiar phone number.

"Hello?"

"Court!" I screamed into the phone.

"Mack?"

"Yeah!"

"What's up RKO?"

"Nothing much Hassie!" I laughed. Courtney was my best friend. She was as obsessed with Charlie Hass as I was with Randy Orton.

"So, you'll never guess who my dad is…"

"Who?"

"Number three on my list…"

"NO POSSIBLE WAY!"

"Apparently before he moved to West Newberry, he was in love with my mom…" I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah! And I met Eddie, Rey-Rey, Batista, Y2J, and the entire Smackdown Locker room!"

"Did you meet your one and only?"

"Of course…I even have his number!" I laughed, thinking of Randy.

"YOU'RE LYING!" she screamed.

"Dude, No way, I may lie to a lot of people but not to you!"

"True, true…so, how's your dad?"

"Awesome…but his girlfriend pretty much hates me…"

"Who's his chick?"

"The Jersey Skank…"

"DAWN MARIE IS DATING YOUR DAD!"

"Yep…she hates me for some reason…I haven't even given her a chance TO hate me." I said, kind of bummed.

"That sucks…"

"I know. You still have your Caller ID?"

"You know it."

"Well, give this number out to the guys…it's my new cell…can you believe it? _I_ have a cell phone!" I giggled.

"That's awesome dude…I gotta get going…my dad's being a dick…"

"As usual." I sighed.

"I know, but I'll call you?"

"Yeah. I love you Court."

"I love you too Mack. I'm still really sorry bout your mom and your bro…"

"Me too…I'll talk to you later."

"See you."

"One."

I flipped the phone shut and started going though the phone. I noticed that dad had only set one speed dial: he set himself as # 3. I rolled my eyes then set him as #1. Then I put my Grandparents House at #2, and me and dad's house at #3. I was still adding numbers and stuff when I heard my grandma call that it was time for me to get to bed. I laughed to myself and then I called my dad.

JOHN'S POV

"Hey baby girl!" I answered, seeing Mackie's number pop up on my caller id.

"Hey Dad! I got your package…tell everyone the Absolutely ROCK! I love my phone!" she said.

"Well, if you would have hated it we'd have a problem…" I smirked.

"Why would I hate it?" she said. "The only thing I hated was that you had to be a jerk about packing everything!"

"Well, that was the point sweetheart…" I laughed.

"Who are you talking to?" Dawn said, sitting up and looking at me across the room.

"I'm talking to Mackie."

"Oh, tell her I said hi!" she smiled.

"Dawn says hi."

"Oh, tell her hey."

"She said hey." I answered. "So did you figure out how many friends yet?"

"Friends for what?"

"Think for a while…it happens in oh…14 days." I said, knowing she'd figure it out.

"Fourteen days….fourt- OH MY GOD! WRESTLEMANIA?"

"Oh no, a rocket scientist." I laughed.

"Dad, don't be a jerk!"

"Now, tickets are sold out, but you can be backstage with me and the guys. You can pick as many friends as you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"You are the greatest Dad in the whole entire UNIVERSE!" she screamed. Then she hung up.

"Uh, alright…bye?" I laughed, putting my phone on the side table. I looked over and Dawn was asleep. I got up and went to my bag. I took out the package Mackie'd given me. In the past three weeks, I hadn't gotten a chance to open it because I hadn't had a moment alone. I sat on the couch and opened the box. Inside was a bunch of papers, and a letter addressed to me.

_Dear Johnny, (I bet I'm still the only person allowed to call you that!)_

_If you're reading this, then I have died, and McKenzie is in your care._

_I know McKenzie may come to a shock, but she is yours. I want you to know that I have and will always love you. I'm thankful that I had Mackie with me as a remembrance of you for as long as I did. She is yours now. In this box are all of McKenzie's important papers: Birth Certificate, Health Records, School Records…all of that. Also are all of her baby picture and school pictures from kindergarten. _

_McKenzie is so much like you…every time I look at her, I see you, especially when she laughs, and I see you. I can't begin to describe how much you two are alike...everything from liking that disgusting hip hop stuff, to being athletic…you know I could barely run around the high school track once…she did cross country running, and was in the Band. She's an amazing girl John, I'm sorry I never told you about her, but I was scared. I knew you were moving half-way across the country, so how were you gonna help me take care of her? Please don't hate me for that. And stop scratching your head…you know that irritates me! _

I laughed to my self…she knew me better than everyone. I stopped scratching my head and kept reading.

_McKenzie's your responsibility now…don't worry about being a bad father, just go with your instincts…trust me, it worked for me for 14 years. I'm watching over both of you guys. I love you both more than either of you two can ever imagine. Take care of Mackie, she needs you._

_I love you and I'm always here for you,_

_Bella_

I started to cry. I'm not ashamed to say it because I did cry; for a good half an hour. I wiped my eyes then looked through the box. I found Mackie's baby pictures, School pictures; I stopped on an interesting one. From the date in the corner, it was last year's Halloween. Mackie was with a group of four teenagers, and all of them were dressed as a WWE Superstar. Mackie was me. A brunette girl was dressed as RKO, a boy standing behind Mackie was dressed as the Hurricane, another boy standing behind the brunette girl had his hair dyed about six different colors, so I assumed he was Jeff Hardy, and a boy crouched in front of Mackie and the other girl was dressed as Rey.

"John? What are you doing?" Dawn said half asleep.

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

"Come on to bed…"

"Naw, just go back to sleep Dawn…I got something to do."

I turned back to the pictures and it amazed me how she grew up. I saw pictures of her and her brother Johnny, they were close. At the bottom of the box was an envelope. I opened it and a locket fell out. I smiled when I saw it. I'd given her that locket for her birthday when we were teenagers. I opened it, and the pictures were the same. One side was me the other side was her. But on the back, it was inscribed. Bella left a message for Mackie.

_Even though we're not together, we're both always here for you. Mom and Dad_

'Give this to Mackie at Wrestlemania.' I thought to myself. Then I closed up the package and put it back in my suitcase. Then I went to sleep.

I dreamed about Bella.


	5. School

**Warning: This Chapter is excessively long…I started writing and I couldn't stop!**

MACKIE'S POV

I woke up the next day and went through my closet. I chose to wear a denim skirt that dad wasn't a fan of because it stopped at about my thumbs when I stood straight with my hands at my sides, along with my Camouflage 'You Can't See Me' t-shirt and an olive green army hat. I put on some white ankle socks and some white tennis shoes. I grabbed my black messenger bag. I put my phone in one of the side pockets along with personal items and some pens and paper and some cash. I went down the stairs and ate breakfast with grandpa who was going on his morning walk.

"Have a good day pumpkin." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"I will, see you after school Grandpa." I said, hugging him and walking down the street. I turned the corner and walked toward JFK High. There were a bunch of teenagers hanging around outside, but I walked right in school. I went to the office and told them my name. They gave me a schedule and a list of the rules. Then they told me my locker number and my combination. Just as everything was in order, the bell rang. I was basically on my own. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the office. I looked at my schedule: US History, then Geometry, then Music Appreciation. After that, I had French 1, and then Lunch. After that, it was Gym, Physical Science, and then my last class: English. I walked around aimlessly looking for the room. I figured that since it was room 325, it would be on the third floor…but there was no 325 on the floor...hell there were no 300's on the third floor. I was walking around for about half of first period when I saw someone walking down the hall.

"Hey!" I called. The person turned around. I saw that it was a guy. He was tall, at least 5'10, he had brilliantly blue eyes and curly black hair. He had a muscular frame and he had a goofy lopsided grin on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I'm looking for US History, room 325. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, basement. I'm in that class too; I just had to get to my locker really quick to get my notes. Follow me." He said.

"The 3's are on the basement floor?"

"Yeah, so from the third floor, it goes 00's, 100's, 200's, and the basement is the 300's. It's stupid; I know…I was lost on my first day too. I'm Shane by the way. Shane Easton." He said, looking down at me.

"I'm McKenzie Winters, but you can call me Mackie, I hate my real name." I said, playing with my ear ring.

"So you're new here, where are you from?"

"Well, I'm originally from Edmonton, Illinois, a small town about ten miles outside of Chicago. My mom died, and I moved here to live with my dad."

"Tough break about your mom, how'd she die?"

"Car accident."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Thanks."

"Here we are, The teacher's name is Mr. Tangelo, he's a real dick…he's been here almost 159 years now…we're all making bets on when he's gonna die." He joked. Then we walked in and led me to his desk.

"Mr. Tangelo, this is McKenzie Winters, she's new here." Shane said, motioning towards me. Mr. Tangelo just looked at me.

"You're late."

"Well I'm sorry sir, I was lost."

"Doesn't matter young lady, you're still late." He said, looking at me. I gave him a hard look, and then he looked at me weird.

"That look…it's so familiar…Ms. Winters, you wouldn't happen to be related to a man named John Cena would he?" he said, eyeing me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I remember every student I've ever had Ms. Winters, every single one, and that look you just gave me is very reminiscent, if not identical to the one Mr. Cena used to give me daily. So once again are you related to John Cena?"

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "Yeah, he's my dad." I said, looking at the ground.

"Cool," Shane said, nodding. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a group of girls start looking at me in disgust. I rolled my eyes and looked at Mr. Tangelo.

"Can I have a book and sit down now?" I said, looking at him.

"Of course, here's a book, you can sit next to Mr. Easton since you seem to be a friend of his."

I took, or rather, snatched my book from Mr. Tangelo and fallowed Shane to the back of the room. I sat down with him at the table and we started to write a note.

(A/N: Bold is Mackie writing, Plain Italics is Shane.)

_Is Cena really your dad? _

**_Yeah. It's not like it's a big deal or anything…I mean what's the big deal if I am, I'm still a typical 14 year old chick, right?_**.

_It only is a big deal to me and it will be to my friends because we are the official WWE nuts of JFK High…_

**_Really, who's your favorite? (Please don't say my dad!)_**

_Actually, no, my fave is The Undertaker; I've idolized him for as long as I can remember…_

**_OMG me too! I've been a fan since like, forever! Oh, who do you think will win at Wrestlemania? Taker or RKO?_**

_I dunno…I mean, Taker is amazing…but Randy's got Youth on his side…_

_**Besides…I'd love to get RKO'd if you know what I mean…**_

_TMFI dude…way TMI. Wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?_

**_Kay…I got a feeling the girls at the front of the class don't really like me too well anyway, so I wasn't getting invited by them…_**

_You don't want them to like you…the blonde one with the green tank top on, that's my ex. Her name's Angela…she and all of her friends are backstabbing bitches…I swear. But, who cares? _

_**Thanks for the warning…hey, what other classes do you have? Maybe we have some of the same…**_

_Well, next, I have Science, the Music Appreciation. Then I have Gym, Lunch, French, Geometry and English._

_**We have MA together, and English!**_

_Cool…I can help you out with finding your way around this lame school too…_

_**You absolutely ROCK Shane! Thank you so much. **_

_Hey, no problem…I was new here before too. I know what it's like. I moved here last year from Norfolk, Virginia because my pop died…I live with my mom._

**_Sorry to hear about your dad…how'd he die?_**

_He was shot. See my uncle was a gambler. He put me and pop's house up in a card game and lost. Pop sent me out of the house and over to my neighbors house. Then he started arguing with the guys and they killed him. _

_**Shane…I'm so sorry about that!**_

_Yeah, me too. But in a really sick way, I'm glad it happened…_

_**Why?**_

_Well, I wouldn't have met this really cool girl._

**_Who? What's she like?_**

_Well, she's a blonde, she's a little short, but she's really cute. She has a famous dad…and strangely, she looks a lot like you!_

**_WTF…What?_**

_What? You are a really cool girl. I'm glad I met you McKenzie Winters._

_**I'm glad I met you too Shane Easton.**_

Just as I finished writing back, the bell rang. We packed up our junk and left the room.

"Dude, you were SO right…Tangelo **is** a dick." I laughed.

"Told you! He's a true asshole. I wouldn't lie to ya!"

We walked down the hall talking about classes and stuff and learning more about each other. Shane walked me to Geometry in room 057, then headed to his class. I went in and I walked over to the teacher's desk. He was a young teacher, couldn't be older than 26 years old. He had brown hair that was really shaggy looking. It came down to his shoulders and he had it back in a low pony tail, and he was smiling.

"Hi, are you new?" he said, not looking up from his book.

"Yeah, I'm McKenzie Winters." I said, taking my hat off and raking my hands through my hair.

"Well, Ms. Winters, I'm Mr. Oliver. Welcome To Geometry. Go on and take a seat," he said, looking up. He handed me a book and I sat down next to a girl who had on a Chris Jericho T-shirt.

"Hi." I smiled, sitting down.

"Hey, Nice T shirt!"

"Thanks, my dad got it for me; I'm Mackie by the way. Mackie Winters."

"Hey, I'm Shania Bridges…Resident Y2J Nut." She smiled. She was about my height and had long black hair. It had blue streaks in it and she had brown eyes.

"Cool."

"Hey, you're new here, right?"

"Yeah, I just moved here a couple of weeks ago. I live with my dad."

"Where's your mom?"

"She…died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks."

"Alright class, listen up, we have a new student with us today…this is McKenzie Winters. McKenzie, please stand up and tell us a little about your self." Mr. Oliver interrupted. I stood up and looked around the room.

"Well, I'm Mackie Winters, I'm 14, and I'll be 15 on Halloween. I moved here from Chicago. I'm a Wrestling freak, and I like to sing and I'm an ace on the snare."

"Snare?" a girl said, looking at me weird. I recognized her as Angela, Shane's ex from my history class.

"Snare drum…band?"

"Oh no guys, a Wrestling freak _and_ a band geek!" she said, causing the class to laugh.

"Oh wow, like I haven't heard THAT one before. Come on dude, if you're going to insult me, at least come up with original material!" I said, rolling my eyes and sitting down.

"OOOOHHHHHH" the class said, laughing at Angela.

"Okay people…back to Math please?" Mr. Oliver said, smirking. "Today, we have page 89 as a warm up and we'll go over it in five minutes." We all got to work quickly, and I noticed Shania having trouble with her work.

"I can't do this crap!" she whispered.

"Need some help?" I said, leaning over.

"I have trouble with remembering the formulas."

"Oh, look. Triangle, the formula is ½ base times height. Square is base times height, so is parallelogram. Trapezoids are tricky; base1 plus base2 times the height." I said, writing them down on a separate sheet of paper and giving it to her.

"How'd you remember all of that?"

"Well, my mom used to make me learn one fact for school for each fact I learned about a superstar. So, I picked it up when I found out Batista's birthday last year."

"You mom seemed cool."

"She was awesome."

"Okay people, Times up."

We went over the warm up, and then we went into the lesson. During class, Shania asked me if I wanted to hang after school with her crew, since they were all nuts about Wrestling, and I said sure, we could hang at my grandparent's house.

"Why do you live with your grandparents?"

"My dad travels a lot with work, and I can't go with him all the time."

The bell rang and I got up to go to Music Appreciation. Shania showed me where it was and went on to French. I walked in and saw Shane already there, playing a guitar.

"Hey Shane." I smiled.

"Hey there Mackie. How was Geo?"

"It was aright. Mr. Oliver's pretty cool."

"Yeah, he's awesome."

"How long you been playing?" I said, motioning to the guitar in his hands.

"For as long as I could pick one up."

"I'm a drummer my self." I smirked, walking over to a drum set in the corner. I picked up the drum sticks and went into my own world, only playing the snare.

"That's freaking awesome dude, where'd you learn to play like that?"

"Dunno…I just can. I was in the band at my old school in Edmonton with all of my friends. I was on percussion with my boy James, my girl Courtney was a clarinet player, I friend Paul was a trumpet, and my homeboy Greg was a trombone player."

"You miss them, huh?"

"Yeah, I do, but it's cool…dad got me a cell with free long distance, so I can call them whenever I want."

"Hey, play that beat one more time; I just got an idea…"

"Alright." I started to play and Shane joined in on his guitar. Then suddenly, I heard a bass kick in, and I look over and see a guy playing a bass along with us. We sounded really good….it had that Punk kind of vibe, but it was still kind of hip hop-ish. Kind of like a Linkin Park song…We were having a good time, and as the rest of the class came in, we kept going. Some of the kids even started dancing. We were having a good time, until…

"ENOUGH!"

We stopped instantly and sat down. Standing at the door was the teacher…he looked pissed.

"What was that rubbish Mr. Easton? I know you were the culprit behind it, you always are…so are you Mr. Grayson."

"Mr. Langdon, it was just a jam session….we weren't doing anything wrong!" The guy on bass said.

"'Jam session' was it, Mr. Grayson? Well, your so-called 'jamming' is improper use of equipment…detention for you and Mr. Easton. Who was on the drums?" he said. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Well young lady, you have detention after school along with the two of them…pity, on your first day too. What's your name?"

"McKenzie Winters."

"Well, Ms. Winters, this is Music Appreciation. That means we appreciate musicianship, not tear it down with rubbish like what you were playing."

"With all do respect sir, isn't Music Appreciation about learning to except and appreciate _different_ kinds of music instead of being a fan of only one specific kind? And if so, how are we in trouble be cause you won't do EXACTLY what the course you're teaching teaches US to do?" I said, getting kind of pissed, but not really showing it.

"Ms. Winters, that isn't music, its _noise_."

"Mr. Langdon, its MUSIC. It combines a baseline and a melody with percussion and lyrics…its music. It helps us to express ourselves….its music."

"Congratulations Ms. Winters, you just changed my mind. You and these young men don't have detention anymore." He said, nodding his head. Shane smiled and hugged me.

"You're awesome dude! No one's ever done that before!" the other guy said.

"Thanks, but I can't get detention yet….it's my first day! Now in a couple of weeks…I'll chill in detention" I smirked.

"Chris," he said, holding out his hand.

"Mackie."

"Mackie's the one I was telling you about in class man."

"You're the one that's related to JC?"

"JC…Oh! Yeah, he's my dad."

"So you've meet like, all of the superstars and junk?"

"Well, on Smackdown, yeah….I want to meet the RAW side though…I've only been living with dad for three weeks."

"You wanna sit with us at lunch?"

"Too late, I already asked her…she's already coming." Shane laughed.

"Good. Oh yeah, this girl Shania, in my Geometry class, she's pretty cool. Her and her friends are coming to hang out at my grandparents' place after school, you guys wanna come with?" I asked.

"Is she wearing a Jericho shirt?"

"Yeah!"

"We were already coming with. We're the friends, along with our friend Sammie…the WWE crew of JFK High." Chris laughed.

"And now you!" Shane said, winking at me.

"I'm apart of the crew?" I said, staring at him blankly.

"Well, you got us out to detention…that automatically puts you in."

"So what exactly does this crew do?"

"We watch every WWE show together…no questions asked at one of each other's houses, we have all out arguments on who's the best, we always have each other's backs and stick together no matter what. And most importantly…we save on our parent's cable bills by watching Pay-Per-Views together, alternating each month between us." Chris said.

"Oh, okay…I guess I can do that."

"OH! And once a week…you HAVE to wear some type of WWE Merchandise…wow, I guess today was your day huh?" he said.

I looked down at my t-shirt and laughed. "Yeah, I guess so!"

We went through our classes for the rest of the day, and it turned out, that Shania was in my Gym class along with Sammie, the other girl in the group, and one of them was in all of my classes; I was never alone!

When school was over, we walked down the hall to our lockers and got our stuff. While we were walking out of the school, my cell started to ring "Basic Thuganomics". I answered the phone smiling.

"I was wondering when you'd call…" I smirked.

"I almost called you at lunch!" dad laughed.

"Very funny…"

"So, how was school?"

"I almost got detention…"

"What'd you do?" he sounded amused.

"I had a jam session in Music Appreciation with some friends…"

"You got yourself some friends?"

"Yeah, they're awesome."

"Did you figure out how many friends you're bringing yet?"

"Yeah…Courtney, James, Paul and Greg." I said instantly.

"What about your new friends?"

"I don't know them well enough yet."

"Alright…just a thought."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Tangelo says I'm just like you." I said, causing Chris to laugh.

"Tangelo's still there? He was there when I was a freshman…he's gotta be like almost eighty now…"

"I know….he's a jerk! I was lost for like half of first period, and when I finally find his room, he's all…'you're late'. I was like, 'Sorry sir, I was lost.' He says, 'It doesn't matter young lady, you're still late'. He's a real ass."

"Mack…watch your mouth."

"Sorry dad."

"That's your dad?"

"Yeah Shane, it's my dad."

"Tell him if he doesn't beat JBL, the crew will probably cry." He joked.

"Dad, my friend Shane says if you don't bead JBL, he and the rest of the crew will cry."

"I'll win…no doubt about that…wait a minute…who's Shane?"

"This guy from school."

"How old is this guy from school?"

"Shane, how old're you?"

"I'll be 15 three days after Wrestlemania."

"He'll be 15 three days after Mania."

"What grade is he in?"

"Same as me dad, why?"

"I don't trust him…"

"Dad…Ya don't know him!" I laughed."

"So?"

"Anyway, me and the gang are going to hang at grandma and grandpa's house."

"Gang?"

"Dad, you know I'd end up making friends with the WWE nuts at JFK…The gang isn't really a _gang_ dad, just a crew, or a team…a faction if you will. Five people; Shane, Chris, Sammie, Shania, and now me. We hang out and watch shows…stuff like that."

"Oh, I got scared for a second…alright baby girl, I'll call you later."

"Okay dad, tell everyone hey for me."

"Alright. Love ya."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

I hung up and walked with the group to the house. They fallowed me to the house and I opened the door to see grandma in the living room watching Oprah.

"Hi grandma!" I smiled. I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled up at me.

"Hello dear, how was school?"

"Great. This is Shane, Chris, Sammie and Shania. They're friends from school. Is it okay if they hang for a while? We'll watch RAW in the basement after we do our homework of course."

"Only if they each call their parents and they agree to help with dinner." She said, smiling.

"Deal!" they laughed.

"Come on up to my room guys." I said, going up the stairs. We went in the room and sat down and took out our books. I did my English while the others did their homework. I helped Shania in Geometry, and Shane helped me in History. We were done with hour homework by 5:30, and the guys called their houses. Shane used the phone first.

"Mom…yeah, it's me. There's a new kid at school…WWE fan. We're watching Raw over here tonight. Right around the corner from the school. I'll be home by 11:30, don't worry. It's only six blocks from home. Well….mom, I'll be fine. Okay, but if you're coming to pick me up, you can drop the guys off too. Alright, I love you too. Bye."

Shane hung up the phone and sighed.

"She's a real worry wart." He laughed. Shania laughed and then called her house.

"Uncle Pete? It's me. I'm hanging with the crew tonight. Shane's mom is dropping me off tonight. I already did my homework and everything. Let mom and pop know for me? Thanks, you're a real prince. See ya!" Sammie was next.

"Papa? It's me. I'm hanging with the crew tonight…Monday tradition." She smiled. "Yes sir. I don't know…maybe about 11:30 if Shane's dad drops me off. Alright. Love ya too. Kiss Laney and Hannah for me. Bye."

Chris grabbed the phone and called his house. I just stared because the whole conversation was in Italian, I think. He hung up and we went in the kitchen to help grandma with dinner, which was Spaghetti. We helped make the dinner and then ate it. The guys helped me clean the kitchen and then we went down in the basement. The basement was my favorite room in the house. It was laid out like a play room with a pool table in the far corner and a huge TV on the other side. There were a bunch of huge chairs in front of it, and a mini-fridge.

"Dude, your basement it so cool! This is officially the Gang's hang out!" Shane laughed, flopping into a huge chair.

"My grandpa sat this up when Dad was a teenager."I said, reaching into my pocket to answer my phone. It was Randy's theme song…I was floored. I put it on speaker phone and told everyone to shut up.

"Hello, Randy?"

"Orton?" Shane whispered. I nodded.

"Hey there Mackie. How was you're first day?"

"Awesome. I'm having a little trouble with one of my teachers, he's a dick." Everyone laughed.

"Mackie, does your dad let you say junk like that?"

"No, but what he don't know doesn't hurt him!" I smirked.

"Anyway, I was calling to check on ya. You're coming to Mania right?"

Damnit randy!

"Uh, yeah…I'm coming." I said, scratching my head.

"Cool. I heard you already made a few friends."

"Yeah. Guys say hi to Randy!"

"RKO, RKO, RKO, RKO, RKO!" They chanted into my phone, laughing.

"Hey guys. You have me on Speakerphone, don't you?"

"If I said no, would you believe me?"

"No."

"There's your answer."

"Oh man, it's 8:45…I gotta jet. Be good at school for me?"

"Now Randy, I can't make that promise!" I laughed.

"Be good at school. Please? For me?" he said, making me sigh.

"I'll try."

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that'll work. See you later girly."

"Alright Randy."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and looked at Shania and Sammie, and we all just started shrieking.

"OH MY GOSH!" we screamed.

"He is SO Gorgeous!" I screamed.

"I know, he's like so beautiful!" Sammie laughed.

"I wish I were you!" Shania sighed. We fell on the floor laughing. Shane and Chris looked at us and scoffed.

"Girls." They said. Me and the girls looked at each other.

"Boys." We said. We turned on the TV and watched RAW.


	6. The Gang's all here

It was six days till Wrestlemania, and I was on Spring Break. I was hanging with the gang watching Raw when my cell rang "Shut Up" by Simple Plan. I answered it grudgingly. It was Dawn. I'd changed her ringer from her theme song about three days after I'd gotten my phone.

"Hello?"

"Mackie, its Dawn."

"Yeah?"

"Your dad wanted me to tell you that he talked to your friend's parents, and you guys are spending Spring Break with us."

"Kick ASS!" I screamed, causing Shane to look at me weird.

"Language."

"Sorry Dawn."

"Anyway, You're friends will be at the airport tomorrow morning, then you're catching a flight to Houston, Texas Wednesday so you can be here for Smackdown."

"Alright."

She hung up without even saying bye.

"Bitch," I muttered. I flopped back down in the big chair I was sharing with Shane and he asked what I was psyched about.

"My guys from Edmonton are coming here! We're hanging with my dad for Spring Break."

"Kick ass."

"I know. I can't wait."

We were quiet for a while.

"So uh, Mack…you know the Spring Fling?"

"Yeah, the dance right after Spring Break…what about it?"

"Well, I know this will probably sound weird, but I like you Mackie, and I wanted to know if you'd go with me to the dance, and possibly, be my girl?"

I looked at him for a second. Sure, I'd thought about Shane in that way, but I never thought he felt the same way. I looked at how we were positioned in the chair. He was sitting normally, but I was sitting resting my head on one arm rest, and my knees were draped over the other one. Shane's arms were under my neck and across my stomach. I smiled inwardly and started to play with his curls.

"Yeah, I'll go with you to the dance Shane, and I'll be your girl too." I smiled.

"You will?"

"That's what I said."

"Great." He smiled. Just then, RAW came back on, and our attention was averted back to the TV.

The next day, I had grandpa drive me to the airport to pick up the gang. I was sitting at the terminal waiting, when six pairs of arms lifted me over their heads.

"Gregory Anthony West, Paul Joseph West, and James Michael Gallagher, put me down right now, or I'll personally castrate all three of you!" I laughed. They set me down and I hugged them all as tight as I could. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, I was attacked by my best friend.

"Courtney Madison Smith! I'll kill you if you ever scare me like that again." I laughed, pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you sis." I smiled.

"Ditto." She whispered. Then we turned back to the guys and smiled.

"Back together man, I missed you guys so much." I smiled.

"Ditto man, we missed you more than you could imagine."

_So, you think you're untouchable?_

"Hi Dad." I said, answering my phone.

"Hey baby girl, they there?"

"Yeah, I nearly got strangled, but they're all here."

"What?"

"Courtney nearly killed me hugging me dad, not like that….you worry too much."

"No I don't, and anyway…your plane to Houston is tomorrow at 4:30. Direct trip, so you don't have to worry about layovers or anything."

"Kay."

"Okay, I gotta get going, I have to go figure out what I'm going to do to JBL this week…last week was awesome…."

"I know. When I said tag his car, I didn't think you'd listen and actually do it!" I said, laughing.

"It was a good idea!"

"MY good idea!"

"Well, you didn't think of cutting his tie, putting water in his hat, or spray painting his clothes…that was me."

"What about you acting like a six year old? 'I'm not touching you…..I'm not touching you'... Classic."

"Why thank you, I'm glad you approve."

"Ha ha." I smiled, helping Court with her bag.

"I gotta go sweetie."

"Alright."

"Love ya baby girl."

"Love you too dad, see you in Houston!"

"Bye."

"Bye." I said.

We got in the car and rode back to the house laughing and joking. When we pulled in the driveway, Shane, Chris, Sammie and Shania were sitting on the porch waiting. We got out of the car and walked up to them.

"Hey guys." I smiled, watching as grandpa walked in the house.

"Hey Mackie-o" Shania smirked.

"Hi." Sammie said.

"What's up?" Chris waved.

"Hey Mack." Shane said, hugging me.

"These are my guys from Edmonton: Courtney, Paul, Greg, and James. Dudes, this is the crew I told you about in the car: Chris, Shania, Sammie, and Shane." I said, introducing them.

James looked at Shane weird. My heart sank when I realized why. He thought that only _he_ could only call me 'Mack'.

"Don't call her that homie."

"What?"

"Don't call her Mack. That's MY name for her."

"James, don't start."

"Why not? You don't think that anymore? There used to be a time when you punched someone in the face if they called you Mack. Why's this punk any different?"

"Maybe because this _punk_ is my boyfriend!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"You dating this dude?"

"Yeah, I am." I said, looking down. James looked at me as his little sister. He was overly-overprotective of me, and he'd beaten guys up for just holding my hand. He was 17, three years older than me, and it'd been that way for as long as I could remember.

"James Michael, don't even start. Don't trip. I'm not that five year old little girl in pigtails that you have to chase around and keep from eating bugs anymore! I'm a big girl now; I can take care of myself!"

"McKenzie Emily…I'm not going to argue. You're 14 years old!"

"So let me be 14!"

"What do you know about this guy?"

"Enough."

"What's 'enough', Mack?"

"Enough to know that he's genuine, and sweet, and that I could kick his ass if he does something to me." I said sighing. James looked down at me and ran his hands through his green-tipped hair.

"I'm sorry sweet pea. You know how I get sometimes, right?"

"Jamie, I know…you're a stubborn jackass…but you can't help it, and I love you anyway." I teased. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry about that man, I mean, I lost my cool." He said to Shane.

"It's cool, I understand."

"No, I was out of line…I really don't trust anyone around my Mack….and I have to let her go." He said, sticking out his hand. Shane nodded and shook it.

"Okay, now that that's over….what's there to do in this town?" Paul said, looking at Sammie out of the corner of his eye.

"Skating rink?" Chris said, looking at Shane.

"Yeah, let's go blading."

"I can have my cousin Morgan drop us off in the pick up…" Shania said, looking at me. I nodded and we walked in the house with my guy's bags. We set them up in the basement. Then Shania called her cousin.

We were in the basement playing Smackdown vs. Raw and having a good time. I was sharing a chair with Shane again, and James was trying not to go back on his word and kill my boyfriend.

"Pumpkin….your ride is here for you and your friends!" my grandpa called down stairs.

"Thanks Grandpa!" I said. I got up and we went out side. We all piled in the back of the black pick up truck, talking about WM 21.

"Dude, my dad's gotta win on Sunday…I mean _how_ long has JBL had that title?"

"Too long!" James said, nodding his head.

"Who do you have to win for the Money in the bank match?" Court asked me, already knowing my answer.

"Shelton. Don't ask me why….but I think he's the most hungry for it."

"Whatever! You just think he's the hottest in the match!" she smirked.

"He's not!" Shania said. "Jericho is the hottest guy in the match…."

"Not this again…" Chris sighed, causing the guys to groan.

"The hottest in the business though is your dad Mackie…." Sammie smiled.

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO! The hottest is Randy Orton, end of discussion. In Order, the hottest guys are: Randy Orton, Shelton Benjamin, Charlie Haas, Mark Jindrak, Chris Jericho-"

"No Way Jindrack is hotter than Y2J!" Shania said, cutting me off.

"Okay, Jericho then Jindrak, then."

"And your dad HAS to be on that list right after Shelton Benjamin….matter of fact, right before Shelton Benjamin."

"ANY WAY….after Jindrak is Batista."

"BATISTA?" Shania shouted.

"Look at his face. It's so adorable!" I argued.

"Yeah, you got a point there girly. He's fine." Courtney smiled.

"Thank you."

"You know, a guy doesn't want to know that his girl thinks a bunch of guys are hot…." Shane said, looking over at us.

"Okay, on to a new subject…." I giggled. Just then, "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5 came on the radio, and Court and me looked at each other and screamed. Even though we were both huge R&B fans, we loved artists like John Mayer, and Maroon 5; we loved their style.

"I _love_ this song!" I sighed. We sang along to the song, harmonizing with each other and having a good time.

"My girl can _sang_!" I heard Shane say, looking amazed.

"That's my Mack….no one sings like my little sisters." James said, looking at us. We pulled into the parking lot of the skating rink about three minutes later, and we jumped out, thanking Morgan for the ride. We walked in and paid to get in. We all rented skates and hit the rink.

"Nuck if you Buck" by Crime Mob came on: James's favorite song. I skated the song with him, pretty much saying every word along with the song. We were having a blast, and I almost didn't stop to answer my phone when it rang. It was an unknown number, so it didn't have a ringer, it was the standard ring, and I skated over to a bench to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Why hello, butterfly."

I skidded to a stop. It couldn't be.

"How'd you get this number?"

"Now butterfly, how could I not keep tabs on you? How's your new daddy?"

"Better than you!"

"Oh, don't be so sure…see you soon butterfly." He said, hanging up. I dropped my phone and started to cry, resting my hands on my head. James immediately noticed me and came over.

"Mack, what's wrong?"

"He's not going to leave me alone…"

"You mean?"

"Yup, it was Bryce."

"He's not gonna get to you dude, don't even worry about that man. I'm here, and so's that Shane dude, and your dad. And the rest of your gang, and the superstars…you'll be just fine sweet pea." James said, hugging me. "I promise, I'll protect you."

"Thanks bro." I smiled.

"Anytime little sis."

"Alright people, this next one is 'couples only', so guys, grab one of these fine ladies and get close…." The DJ said over the mike. "Baby" by Ashanti started to play and I noticed Shane skate over to me. I smiled and took his hand. We skated/slow danced the song with Shane skating backwards and his arms around my waist. I had my arms around his neck and we were still getting around the track some how.

"Shane, turn around or you're gonna fall!" I laughed.

"I won't if you let me know when the corners are coming…..I do this all the time." He laughed. I smiled, then looked down at the floor.

"Mack…I saw you with James earlier…why were you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it…."

"Mack, you can tell me. Come on, why were you crying?"

"Well, uh, when I was seven, my mom got married to this guy named Bryce. And from what I forced out of my dad, in Jr. High, he was like in love with my mom, and hated my dad because he was with her. Then my mom got pregnant when she was 14 with me, and my dad moved here before mom could even tell him. Bryce came back into the picture when mom was 16, and when she was 21, they got married. I was seven years old the first time Bryce hurt me. He told me that my dad wasn't dead….that's what my mom had told me…and that he was a deadbeat no body who just didn't want a nobody like me. Around that time, mom'd given me a brother. He was only my half-brother, but we were inseparable. Bryce was pissed when she named my brother Jonathan Anthony because that's my dad's name; and it was another reminder to him that he didn't have her whole heart, and never would. Corner."

"Okay." He said, starting to turn the corner. "Keep going."

"Well, he'd always do anything for Johnny, my little brother, but if I'd ask even for a glass of juice, he'd punch me in the back of the head. He'd beat the hell out of me for no reason….telling me it was my fault the mom didn't love him. The only time I was happy was when I was out over James's house. James is 3 years older than me, and I met him when I was in kindergarten and he was in 3rd grade. Some guy was picking on me and James beat them up for me. I learned that he lived across the street from me, and I started going over there all the time. Two years later, Chelsea moved in next door to me, and Paul and Greg just showed up one day. We've been inseparable. Johnny really looked up to us, and we loved him too. When I was 8, I started to do things just to push Bryce's buttons. I threw myself head first into anything he hated; Rap and hip-hop music, drums, and mostly wrestling. I started to watch wrestling, learning more about the superstars and even going deeper than just the shows by learning about those who were there before Rocky and Stone then it really got bad. About two days before Johnny died…I was watching Smackdown and ignoring Bryce as usual. He came in and just punched the hell out of me. He punched and kicked and smacked for about twenty minutes. Luckily, he didn't get my face…or mom would have noticed. She didn't know about the beatings, I could never tell her. Johnny knew, but he was scared to tell. James and the gang knew too….and James was 15 when I finally told him….he was ready to pick the lock on his dad's gun collection and kill Bryce. I couldn't let him do it, just for the fact that it would break Johnny…Corner…anyway, tonight, I got scared because he just called my cell phone. He called me butterfly, something only my mom called me, and said he'd see me soon….and I'm scared he's gonna do something to me or dad, or even grandma and grandpa." I said, starting to cry.

"Mack, no one's getting to you…I'll make sure of that. Don't worry, Shania's Uncle is a cop. We can take care of you. I mean, I'm not James, but I can still be there for you. I mean, I have to…..that's a boyfriend's job." He said, hugging me. Then he led me off of he rink and over to a corner. I just put my arms around his waist and buried my face in he chest. Shane put his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you Mack…I promise."

"Okay." I whispered. We stayed like that for a while…just holding on to each other. Then James came over to check on me.

"My sweet pea alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah Jamie…I'm alright."

"Don't' call me that man!"

"Whatever Jamie…" I sighed and skated away before he could grab me. We spent the rest of the day flying round the track, keeping away from James. We got back to the house, and the gang went home. My guys went in the basement to play some video games, Courtney dragged me up to my room, which she loved by the way, and then she helped me pack.

"Okay dude, one pair of jeans only." Court said, taking the other two out of my suit case.

"Why?'

"Because our stops are Houston Texas, and Los Angeles California, that's why."

"Alright, but how do you know it won't get chilly….."

"Because it's freaking TEXAS….blondes." she sighed.

"Hold on there, brunettes aren't all that bright either…."

"ANYWAY, pack one pair of jeans and a pair of Capris…Then take shorts and skirts, of course."

"Alright….tops?"

"4 Wrestling shirts…that 'You can't see me' Camouflage for SD, the RKO Legend Killer of course, but that's just for sleeping, then for walking around LA, you have to get that Batista shirt. And the new Chain Gang Soldier dip for Mania." She said.

"Okay, but what about the Hall of Fame Ceremony?"

"Uh, the black halter with the huge white Saturday Night Fever Collar and a pair of Jeans would look cute with these black boots I have in my bag."

"Well, what are you wearing for the Ceremony?"

"Girl, I'm wearing those black jeans with the rhinestones around the pocket that you got me for my birthday with that green button-down shirt I seen in your closet and a black tank underneath. Then I'm stealing those all black Reeboks I saw in your closet."

"That sounds cute…so what do you think about Shane?"

"He's cute girl, real cute. He's a sweet heart. A little on the quiet side, but he's awesome. James likes him…."

"Yeah, they were cool after James got his head out of his ass…."

"Girl, when are we gonna see each other again?"

"Summer Vaca?"

"Come on now, if you got your man still this summer, are you really gonna come out to Edmonton?"

"I don't know…"

"Well I do. You won't come out. Courtney knows these things, McEmily." She said, softly, using my brother's nickname.

"Courtney, I'm gonna miss you so much when school starts back up…Shania's cool and all, but she's not you." I sighed.

"Girl, stop, you're gonna make me cry!" she laughed. We finished with the packing, and we went down stairs with a bunch of blankets. We spread them all out on the floor and lay down, covering our selves with three of them just like old times. We lay in order, James, Me, Paul, Court and Greg, just like we always have.

"Good night guys," I smiled.

"Night Mackie," they all responded. I fell asleep with my face in Paul back and James's arm around me the whole night. I know we all were dreaming about our first live Wrestlemania.


	7. Mad At Dad

A/N: I never really described everyone….sorry about that. I pictured Shania as the girl in that new movie Kart Racer….if you seen it. The one that was tagging all the buildings. I see Sammie as a Jamie Lynn Spears….really small cute and loveable. Chris, well, I see him as a 15 year old Ben McKenzie, but with brown hair…really, really hot, and funny. James looks like Pierre from Simple Plan, but his hair is Green. If you're confused, Paul and Greg are brothers. Paul is older, and he has a thing for Courtney. He has long shoulder length hair and he is a blonde. Greg had blonde hair too, but its cut short. They both have ice blue eyes. Courtney looks like Brittany Murphy in Clueless…with the brown hair and every thing….just really cute. Hope that clears some things up….if it just confuses you more…sorry, but the good news is you're just as smart as I am then!

I went downstairs to wake up Pumpkin and her friends around 10:30. When I go to the bottom of the stairs I had to smile. The five of them were sleeping on the floor and they were tangled in each other. The oldest one, James I think his name is, was holding on o McKenzie and she was cuddled into him, almost like a person would hold a daughter or a sister. I smiled and walked over to the sleeping group.

"Pumpkin, time to get up." I said, shaking her a bit.

"Go away." She said, not even opening her eyes. I laughed. That was the John in her.

"McKenzie….wake up."

"No, let me sleep." By this time, the other kids were stirring, and James was wiping his eyes looking at my granddaughter with an amused look on his face.

"Wake up sweet pea."

"Leave me alone!" she said, pulling the cover over her head. James just smiled and hit her with the pillow in her head pretty hard.

"James Michael Gallagher!" she said not even looking up.

"Do you want another one?'

"No."

"Then get up Blondie!" he said, yanking the cover off of her. She groaned and finally opened her eyes.

"Okay, I'm up…happy now?" she sighed.

"If you don't get up, no Mania." He said. She jumped up and ran upstairs.

"That got her up quick…" I smiled.

"That's my Mack. She hates to get up, but once she is, she's UP." James laughed.

"You got that right," Courtney said, stretching.

"Come on kids, breakfast is on the table." I said. They all got up and walked up the stairs yawning and stretching. They went in the kitchen and sat down. We ate breakfast and they took turns getting showered and dressed, and we were in the car and on our way by 3:00. I drove them to the airport and saw them on the plane. Once they took off, I went back home. I pulled into the driveway, and I saw a man walking towards the house.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my step daughter, McKenzie Winters?" he said. He looked straight laced enough: clean cut and everything.

"She's my granddaughter. She just got on a plane to Houston, Texas to spend some time with her dad." I said.

"It's just that, well, I pretty much raised her from when she was 5 years old, and even though her mother's gone, I still feel a connection with her."

"Well, if you wand to find her, she'll be in LA on Friday and she'll be there all weekend."

"Thank you sir." He smiled. I just nodded. He got in his car and drove off. I had no idea that I'd just sent a madman after my granddaughter.

MACKIE'S POV

We landed in Houston around 7:45 that night. We were standing at baggage claim, looking for my bag, when a large muscular tattooed arm grabbed my bag. I looked up and saw none other than Mark Callaway. I smiled up at him and James was just like I was when I met him the first time.

"It's…._him_!" he said.

"James….chill."

"How can I chill Mack…it's _Taker_!" he said.

Mark just laughed and gave me a hug.

"How are you little girl?"

"I'm great Big Mark. Where's my dad?"

"He couldn't take it…he's hiding in the car from fans. Who're your friends?" he said, looking around at the group.

"Well, this is my best friend in the whole wide world Courtney, that's Paul, Greg, and right here, is my big brother James" I said, giving James a hug around his waist as I said this.

"Hi," Court blushed.

"Hey," Paul and Greg waved.

"You're amazing dude!" James said. Mark just laughed and we walked out of the airport to the parking lot. Mark signed about twenty million autographs and we kept going to the car. He had a huge Yukon XL and it was big enough to fit my Edmonton Crew and my West Newberry Crew. We put our stuff in the back, and a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Dad!" I smiled. I turned around and jumped in his arms. He hugged me tight and I could feel his face buried in my hair. I was hanging a good foot off of the ground. He finally set me down and I turned and looked at the crew.

"Guys, this is my dad…John Cena. Dad, this is the crew; The goon brothers, Paul and Greg, Courtney, my best friend, and my big brother James." I smiled. Dad shook hands with all of them and we got in the car.

"So, what're we gonna do now?" James said, looking around.

"We're going back to Mark's place…he lives about I don't know…half hour away from here, so a couple of us are staying there while we're in Houston."

"We're gonna stay in Big Mark's place?" I smiled

"Yeah."

"Cool." Greg said. We pulled in the driveway and walked in the house. Mark had a huge house: He had his room, plus rooms for each my dad and Dawn, Eddie, Rey, Big Paul (Show), Little Paul (London), and Charlie and Jackie. Court and Me were gonna share a room, and the Guys were gonna share one to. We put out stuff in the rooms and went out back where Mark was firing up a grill.

"Mack-McQueen!" a voice called. I turned around and I was attacked by Paul London.

"Paulie!" I smiled. He hugged me and sat me down.

"Looking good there little girl." He smiled.

"Not so bad yourself little man." I quipped. "Paul, these are the guys, Paul, Greg, Courtney and James."

"What's up guys?"

"Nothing much…loving life." Greg smiled.

"First Wrestlemania too?"

"Yeah." We all said. We were sitting there talking for a while, when my phone rang. It was "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5, and I smiled.

"Guys, I'll be right back…" I said, smiling.

"Let me guess….Shane?" Paul teased.

"Yeah…"

"How does he already know about Shane and your dad doesn't even know yet?" Court laughed.

"Well, me and London talk everyday…it just slipped one day…"

"Hurry back."

"Alright" I smiled. I ran in the house and into a bedroom. I flopped down on the bed and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mack."

"Hi Shane…how's everything back home?"

"Alright…I miss you though."

"I miss you too."

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm at Taker's House having a barbecue…can you believe that?"

"No WAY are you having a barbecue with Mark Callaway…."

"It's true!" I laughed. "I wish you could've come though…"

"YOU wish…no…_I_ wish I could've come with you. I want you to have fun while you're there though, alright?"

"Okay."

"And piss JBL off at least once for me?"

"I'm pissing him off for ME at least twice…" I laughed.

"Baby girl…food's ready…" my dad said, leaning on the door jam.

"Hey, I've gotta jet, food's ready."

"Alright. I miss you."

"I miss you too…" I smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye." I said. I hung up my phone and turned around to face my dad.

"This is my room."

"Well, sorry, I needed some privacy!" I smirked.

"So, who do you miss so much?" he said, mocking me.

"Shane." Was all I said.

"Shane?"

"From school…"

"Easton? The one you hung out with that first day?"

"Yeah…he's taking me to the Spring Fling."

"My little girl has a boyfriend?"

"Yep. Why?"

"I don't know if I like that…"

"Dad, I'm a big girl now….and if he does me wrong, James'll get on a Greyhound and come down here and whip his ass." I smiled.

"Language."

"Sorry daddy." I sighed.

"It's alright….now come on out and eat." He said smiling. We got out side and he picked me up and threw me on his shoulders.

"Dad! Put me down!" I shrieked. He just laughed and spun in a circle. I screamed and put my hands over his eyes.

"Great, now I can't see…" he laughed. I took my hands off of his eyes and he started to run.

"Some one stop this thing!" I screamed. Big Paul came over and lifted me off of dad's shoulders.

"Thanks Big Paul…" I smiled as he sat me on his shoulders.

"Who said I was putting you down?" he quipped.

"SHOW!" I whined.

"Come on homes….put her down….how can you not let her down after listening to her whine like that?" Eddie laughed. Show laughed and let me down. I punched my dad in the shoulder and ran behind London.

"Oh no, that Cruiserweight can't save you…you think you're hot stuff cause you got yourself a little boyfriend…" he laughed.

"She has a boyfriend?" Jackie spoke up.

"Yeah." London said, holding me so dad could get to me.

"Wait a minute…you knew?"

"Yeah, she let it slip last week on the phone…I don't think she meant to tell me though."

"Last week? You've had a boyfriend for a week and neglected to tell me?" he said, standing up straight and looking at me.

"I'm sorry dad…I didn't think it was important."

"But it was important enough to tell my co-workers though?"

"I said I was sorry! It just slipped my mind…"

"What do you mean 'it just slipped my mind' McKenzie? It was so convenient to slip your mind every time I called huh?" he said, raising his voice a little bit. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Look, I said I was sorry, but what do you want me to do?"

"Be honest with me!"

"I never lied to you!" I screamed.

"Well you weren't exactly honest either!" he yelled back. I just sighed and walked in the house.

I went into the room I was sharing with Courtney and punched a wall a couple of times. I wasn't strong enough to do any damage to the wall, but I did scratch my knuckles up a little bit. I lay down on the bed and cried a little bit. I must have fallen asleep, because when I sat up, it was dark outside and Courtney was sitting on the edge of the bed with a plate of food and a can of Wild Cherry Pepsi.

"Hey girly, you alright?"

"I guess. I was just really mad that he doesn't trust me. I don't know how to get him to trust me…it's not like I didn't tell him on purpose…"

"You did not tell him on purpose…I know you girl."

"Alright, I wasn't gonna tell him, but that was because of how things were with Bryce…who knew how he was gonna react?" I sighed.

"And then when he finds out…he explodes, right?" she said, hugging me.

"Yeah, I mean, you know how Bryce was…that's why I was scared to tell him…I didn't know if he'd get mad and back hand me or something…What time is it anyway?"

"10:30. I brought you some food." She said, setting the food on the night table.

"Thanks girl. I'm gonna go talk to my dad." I said, getting up and walking down the hall. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Dawn standing there in a red silk robe that was closed with a black satin belt.

"Dawn, can I talk to my dad real quick? I won't be long." I said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, come on," she said, rolling her eyes and opening the door all the way. I walked in and saw my dad sitting in bed watching TV. He looked over and saw me and motioned for me to come over. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him.

"Still mad?" I said.

"Not really…after I punched the wall a few times, I calmed down," he smirked, showing me his bruised right hand. "What about you?"

"Same thing really," I said, lifting up my right hand. He looked at me and laughed.

"You know baby girl, the day I took you to meet grandma and grandpa, I talked to my dad and asked him how I was going to be able to take care of you. He told me not to worry, that we would go through our ups and downs, but in the end, it'll be worth it. And you know what; I'm starting to think he's right. You know I was on my way from the bathroom when I heard you talking to Courtney. I know why you didn't tell me now, and I'm sorry for snapping like that at you."

"I'm sorry for not telling you dad; but just so you know, I'd never lie to you, ever. I might lie to a lot of people, but not you."

"Its okay baby girl…I mean, I understand why you didn't tell me. And if I ever see Bryce again, I'm gonna personally kill him. I don't want you to be scared of me Mack. I don't want you to be afraid to tell me anything at all, do you understand me?"

"Yeah…I should have told you about Shane though…"

"Yeah, you should have. But if you need to talk to me at all, I'm here."

"Kay. I'm gonna go talk to James, alright?"

"Okay. I love you little girl."

"I love you too daddy," I smiled. I gave him a hug and then I got up. I was half way to the door when dad called me back over.

"Mack, come here." He said. I walked back over and he stood up and walked over to his bags. He pulled out a box; I recognized it at the package mom'd told me to give to him. He slipped a pair of jeans over his shorts he was wearing and slipped his feet in a pair of tennis shoes.

"Come out side with me." He said. I followed him and we walked out back and sat at the table out by the grill.

"Do you know what's in this box?" he asked me.

"Nope."

"This box has all of your pictures in it. School pictures, pictures from your birthdays, a bunch of just you and your brother, a lot of you and your mom…they're all beautiful. Look at this one," he said, smiling.

I looked at it. It was last year's Halloween. I was dressed as him, and James was right behind me in full hurricane gear. Court was right next to me dressed as RKO, and Paul was behind her with his long hair dyed about thirty million colors, decked out in a wife beater and some sleeves that I'd cut up for him; a real Jeff Hardy. Greg was squatted between us in a Rey Mysterio mask.

"The best Halloween ever…" I said softly.

"James always have his hair like that?" he said.

"Yeah, it's been green since the Hurricane debuted."

'Wow. You know baby girl, there's something else in this box that your mom wanted me to give you…" he said, taking an envelope and letting a silver locket fall out.

"I gave this to your mother the day I found out we were moving. Three weeks before I left. Look inside."

I opened it and looked at the pictures. On one side was my mom at 14. She was so beautiful. On the right side was my dad at around 15."

"Wow dad…you were a hottie when you were my age." I laughed.

"Wow…my kid thinks I'm hot? That's just wrong…"

"NO, NO, not like that, I mean, at my age you were hot. I mean, you looked just like me!"

"Well yeah, you look just like me. The ears mainly," he said, pulling on my right ear. "Mack, look at the back."

I turned the locket over in my hands and read the inscription.

_Even though we're not together, we're both always here for you. Mom and Dad_

I started to cry. Dad hugged me and I just sobbed for a while.

"You miss her huh?"

"I miss her so much dad."

"I miss her too. The last time I saw her, she looked just like you do right now. She was standing at her door in a hoodie and a pair of jeans with her hair in a pony tail. She was smiling and crying at the same time."

I started to laugh a little.

"See, that's what I mean, how can girls to that?" He laughed. "Baby girl, take this and wear it…for me?"

"I'll never take it off."

"That's my baby girl…now come on, it's 11:30, you should be sleeping." He smiled.

"Alright. Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight Mackie." I went inside and lie down and fell asleep, getting rest for my first live Smackdown since moving with my dad.


	8. Smackdown Suprises

I woke up fighting as usual and trudged into the bathroom once James came out. I took my shower and was awake afterwards. I walked into the kitchen, and sat down with a glass of apple juice.

"Morning Mackie!" Mark called. I looked up, and Mackie was walking in wearing her p.j.'s: a Randy Orton T shirt and a pair of shorts. She just looked at him and growled a little bit.

"Aw…sweet pea isn't awake yet!" James teased. Mack just looked at him and punched him in his shoulder.

"Alright, that hurt Mack. Don't hit me like that again, I couldn't take it!" he smirked.

"Then leave me alone until I wake up." she grumbled. She grabbed a glass of apple juice and sat down with me at the table.

"Not a morning person either?" I commented, cracking a smile.

"Nope."

"Well, go get a shower, we're going out."

"We are?"

"Yeah, me, you, Dawn and your friends."

"Cool…where are we going?"

"Dawn wants to go shopping." I said, sighing. I noticed something in Mackie's eye's go dark.

"Okay, I'll be ready in about half an hour." She said. She jumped up and went upstairs.

Mackie's POV

I went into the room I was sharing with Courtney. She was watching TV.

"We're going shopping." I said sadly.

"And this is a bad thing because…"

"Dawn's coming along."

"Oh."

"I know. Come on, let's get ready. MTV Videos if you please." I smiled. Court nodded and we put the TV on the channel and turned the volume up as high as it would go. We sang along to every song that came on, and James, Paul and Greg came in right on time. "Nuck if You Buck" came on and we all started to have a ball. We all chose a verse and we went through the whole song. Courtney and I were doing our hair while the boys laced up their tennis shoes. Someone knocked on the door and James jumped up and answered it.

"Hey, can I hang in here with you guys? I don't feel like being a grown up right now."

"Sure! Come on in." James smiled. London came in and we kept jamming. We were hanging for about three seconds when someone else knocked on the door. I got up and answered this time. It was my dad.

"That's my song!" he laughed, walking in. "Stomp" by Young Buck ft. TI and Ludacris was playing.

"Close the door!" Greg laughed. My dad closed it, and we had a good time, until right after the song went off, there was another knock on the door. Dad got up and opened the door.

"I thought we were going shopping?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Dawn. Come on guys, lets get out of here." Dad laughed. We all got up and walked out of the room. I had on a pair of black Capri's and a pink tank top that was layered with a black one along with a black denim jacket. I had on a pair of black and pink air force ones and a pink and black fitted. We left, saying goodbye to Mark and the others, and we jumped in the big Yukon.

We pulled into the mall's parking lot and dad just gave me his credit card, telling me not to max it out. Dawn gave me a look and walked off.

"Meet you in the parking lot at 5:00 baby girl." Dad smiled.

"Alright, see you at 5." I smiled. We walked off into the mall with my crew and London going one way, and dad and Dawn going another way hand in hand.

"Wow, this mall is huge…" I said as we walked into the arcade.

"DUDE! Its your game!" Court said, pointing to Dance Dance Revolution. I looked over at her and she nodded.

"London, want to go at it?"

"Alright…but I'm pretty good at this thing…"

"Good. Because I've never lost in this game." I said, stepping up on the stage. London stepped up on the second stage and we got ready for battle. We put money in the machine and let James choose the song. We set the difficulty to expert and got ready to go. The song came on and we were going at it. There was a small crowd around us and we actually tied the after the first round. London chose the second round song and he was winning after the second round. Court smiled at me and chose the third song. It was my favorite one on the game. We started to go at it, and I beat him by only 150 points. That was the closest match I'd ever been in.

"Wow London, you actually gave me a run for my money…good try though…" I said nonchalantly and jumped off of the stage. Another girl challenged me, and I beat her by like 1000 points. Then a guy challenged me and I beat him too. I beat about five more people and was having a good time too.

"Guys, I'm hungry, let's go get some food." I said, jumping off of the stage. We were halfway to the door when someone called me out.

"HEY!" a voice called. I turned around. A girl was standing there leaning on the Machine.

"Yeah?"

"This is MY mall. And I run this game, so do you want to have a go? I see you challenging my status here." She said her accent heavy. I smirked and nodded at her.

"Yeah, let's go girl." I smiled.

"Ace is being challenged!" someone shouted really loud. Suddenly, over the loudspeaker of the mall, it was announced that someone's challenged Ace. A huge crowd ran in the arcade; old people, young people, teens…everyone in the mall it seemed like it.

"Get her." James said, hugging me.

"Yeah, the best in South Chicago in here!" Paul and Greg said really loud. I looked at the brothers and rolled my eyes.

"You got this Mackie." Court said.

We jumped up there and went at it. After two rounds, she was ahead of me by 187 points. I took off the jacket I was wearing; I wasn't losing.

"Smoke her." James said, looking at me. I just nodded and stepped back up on the stage.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad standing in the corner looking amused. He didn't know I saw him though. I tossed my jacket to James and chose the next song. We started to go at it, and I won by 91 points. I turned to the huge crowd and smiled.

"Ace has been beaten! It's actually happened!" some guy yelled. I smiled and blushed a little bit.

"South Chicago in this piece!" James yelled as he and London threw me on their shoulders joking around.

We laughed and danced around as the crowd looked on us. As we walked out of the arcade laughing, we saw my dad leaning at the entrance.

"Have fun raising hell?" he smiled.

"Of course!" I said simply.

"So, congratulations on your big win!" he laughed.

"How'd you know I was here? This mall is like a million miles long." I asked.

"On the PA system, they said someone from out of town was challenging someone named Ace in the Arcade. I decided to check it out and I left Dawn in Victoria's Secret. I think she's kind of mad at me," he said as we walked towards the store he'd left Dawn in.

"Hi, remember me?" she said, rolling her eyes at dad.

"Sorry babe, I went to the arcade." He smirked.

"The arcade John? What are you, 15?"

"I said I was sorry baby, come on let's get something to eat." He said, pointing to the food court.

"Yeah, we're hungry!" James smirked.

"Let's go." I said, walking off towards to food court. Dad was walking up with me and we were talking about the whole thing with the 'Ace' chick.

"I want to go to the Chinese place." I said, thinking out loud.

"Alright, I'm thinking Chinese too. Dawn, what do you want from the Chinese place?"

"I don't want Chinese, I want Subway." She said, pointing.

"Alright, we'll go to Subway too…geez, don't have a cow" he said under his breath to me. I giggled to myself and we walked over to the Chinese restaurant.

When we sat down, me and dad had Chinese, James had Pizza, and Courtney was eating a Gyro and fries, Paul had a huge Philly Cheese steak, Greg had an Italian Hoagie, and London had a 1/2 lb burger and cheese fries. Dawn had a Bacon and chicken wrap from Subway.

"This isn't pizza…look how thin it is…" James said, holding up his slice.

"You should have gotten Chicago style…" dad said through his sweet and sour pork.

"Dude, swallow!" I laughed.

"I don't understand how you can eat all of that and still be thin as a beanpole!" Dawn said, looking at the plate of General Tso's Chicken and Chicken fried rice in front of me.

"Hey, what's the point of having a fast metabolism if you don't use it?" I joked.

"The girl's got a point!" London laughed.

"Of course she does…" Dawn said, looking away. I bit the inside of my bottom lip hard as I could to keep from saying something to the woman.

"Ice Cream?" James said, looking at me. I nodded and we walked over to the Baskin Robin's. James bought me a Cookie Dough cone, since they didn't have Chunky Monkey and we walked off.

"She's pissing you off, huh?" he laughed.

"Is it that obvious?" I sighed.

"Well, you're biting your lip pretty hard; I'll be surprised if you didn't break skin." He laughed.

"Why doesn't she like me?" I sighed.

"I don't know sweet pea, but don't let her get to ya." He smiled.

'Thanks James."

"No prob sweet pea. Now come on, let's piss her off for the fun of it."

"You read my mind…" I smiled. We walked back to the table and we grabbed Styrofoam containers for me and James's food. We got back in the car and drove back to Mark's house to get ready for Smackdown. I changed into the outfit I'd worn to school the first day and we got ready to go.

We pulled into the arena and I looked at the guys. We got up and walked into the arena. Dad and the guys went to check the card and told me and the gang to go on and look around. We were walking through backstage when we saw Theodore Long. James stopped and pointed. I smiled and we walked up to him.

"Mr. Long, my name is Mackie Winters, and I was wondering if you'd sign this for me?" I said, producing the same notebook I'd had when dad took me to Velocity.

"How'd you get back here player? Fans ain't allowed back here." he said, signing the book.

"Well sir, I'm not a normal fan. My dad brought me back here." I said looking at him.

"Who's your daddy?" he said, causing the immature brothers Paul and Greg to burst into laughter.

"John Cena."

"You're the little girl he's always talking about? The way he talks about you, I'd believe you were about six years old. You look a lot like him player." He exclaimed.

"Thanks sir…I know you probably have a lot of work to do, so I'll let you go on your way." I said, running out of things to say.

"Believe that player….HOLLA HOLLA HOLLA!" he said, walking off.

"HOLLA HOLLA HOLLA!" we yelled back. We were walking around; when James noticed some Divas and ran off with Greg and Paul. Me and Court were still walking and talking about how much the boys sucked when we were almost hit by a white limo. We jumped aside and the driver jumped out to see if we were okay.

"We're fine, I'm sorry I should have been looking where I was going." I said, nodding.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm a little shaken up, but I'll live." I smiled.

"Good, I couldn't have a law suit on my hands." The driver sighed.

"WHY AREN'T WE MOVING? YOU DIDN'T HIT THEM SO KEEP GOING YOU IMBOSILE!" a voice from the back yelled. I turned around when I heard the speaker, and I got mad really quick. It was JBL.

"What's your problem little girl? Don't you know to stay out of the way of a wrestling GOD?" he said, looking down at me. Then he noticed my shirt. "Oh, you're one of _those_ fans…one of those fans who actually like that classless scum John Cena. So, where's your mama? On her back paying for these tickets for you to see JBL and chant my name?" he said, laughing.

"Dude, don't you get it, NO ONE EVER chants your name but you…and on top of that…"

"Courtney, no. I got this." I said, stopping my best friend from verbally tearing him a new one. I took a deep breath and stepped up to him.

"I can't wait for Sunday, do you know why?"

"No, why is that?"

"Because my dad is gonna whip your ASS!" I said, doing the 'You can't See Me' thing. "A-Ha!" I laughed and turning away. At the last second, I turned around and kicked him hard as I could downstairs. Then me and Court started to run. We ran until we bumped into a huge body. We hit the ground and looked up at Sumo Grand Champion Akebono.

"I'm sorry sir, we didn't mean to hit you." I said, standing up.

"It is okay."

"Good luck on Sunday." Courtney said.

"Thank you girls. I have to get going though. I have to talk to Mr. Long." He said.

"It was nice meeting you sir." We said at the same time.

"The pleasure is all mine girls." He smiled. Then he walked away.

"Dude, lets get out of here before JBL comes looking for us." Court said.

"No way dude, I got an idea…" I said. I reached in my bag and grabbed a box of permanent markers. Then we walked back to where JBL had his limo parked. Courtney is an excellent artist, so I had her tag his limo. Right on the hood behind the huge "Antlers" we wrote 'Former WWE Champ' in Graffiti letters and colored them in, and then we walked off as if we'd done nothing wrong.

We were having a good time talking about what we'd just done, when we saw someone we didn't expect to see until Saturday.

"DUDE! That's Cowboy Bob Orton!" I screamed. We ran up to him and asked him to sign our books.

"What are you doing in Houston sir?" I said as he signed my notebook.

"I'm going to try to talk to the Undertaker."

"Well, good luck with that one…I mean we believe in Randy, we know what he's capable of." I smiled.

"Glad to know I have some support." A voice said. I turned around to see Randy Orton standing there dressed in all black and smirking at us.

"Randy!" I screamed. I jumped in his arms and gave him a hug.

"How's my favorite girl?"

"I'm alright…how's Stacy?" I said softly.

"She's alright…I haven't talked to her since Monday though…" Randy said, looking down.

"It'll get better." Courtney said, smiling.

"Thanks."

"Randy, this is my best friend Courtney. Court…do I even have to say anything."

"Ah, the infamous Courtney…how are you little miss?"

"I'm great."

"So do you two think I stand a chance on Sunday?"

"Randy, when you first saw me, I was sleeping in a Legend Killer Tour T-shirt, what do you think?" I said, making him laugh.

"That's awesome girls, I'll see you on Saturday."

'Bye Randy!" we chorused as he walked off with his dad. My phone rang "She Will Be Loved" and I answered quickly.

"Hey Shane!" I smiled.

"Someone's in a good mood…what'd you do?" he said. I could practically hear him smiling.

"Me and Court tagged JBL's Limo and I kicked him in the balls." I said, acting like I was telling him about what I did at the grocery store.

"Were either of them for me though?"

"Sorry babe, he started talking bout my mom…you know the whole thing about laying on her back and blah, blah, blah…I got pissed and kicked him downstairs as hard as I could. We met Cowboy Bob AND Akebono…"

"Awesome. Any Divas?"

"Yeah, the boys ditched me and Court for them."

"Damn. Hey SD's off of Commercial so I'll call you after. It's time for Eddie's match."

"Kay."

"Bye."

"See ya!" I smiled.

"Let's go find your da-" Courtney said.

_So, you think you're untouchable?_

"Speak of the Devil…Hey dad!" I laughed.

"Where are you and Courtney? We found James Paul and Greg trying to get into the Diva's locker room…" he said.

"Uh, just raising hell."

"What'd you do to JBL?" he said laughing.

"Tagged his limo and kicked him downstairs."

"Why?"

"Well, me and Court weren't looking where we were walking and the driver almost hit us on accident. He got out to see if we were alright, and while I was trying to calm the driver down, he was pretty nuts about it, JBL got out and started his whole stay out of the way of a wrestling god routine."

"You say anything to him?"

"Not at that point. But then he noticed my shirt, and started talking about "that type of fan". Then he asked me where mom was and said that she was probably on her back paying for the tickets to get me into Smackdown. So I told him you were gonna kick his ass on Sunday and kicked him in the balls. Then once the coast was clear, me and Court tagged Former WWE Champ on the hood of the Limo right behind the longhorns."

"He started talking about my Bella?" he said. I could practically see him punching the wall.

"Dad, calm down…you'll get him on Sunday. Just concentrate on Sunday, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll handle him on Sunday. Now come to Mark's locker room…my match against that dumbass Carlito is next." He said.

"Alright." I said. We walked down the hall and made it to Mark's room just in time to see Randy RKO Mark and run away.

"Damn Randy's gonna get his ass kicked on Sunday." I said to Court.

"Tell me about it." Smackdown went to commercial and Mark walked in the locker room furious.

"I can't believe they got me like that…Orton's gonna pay." He grumbled.

"Calm down big Mark, you'll get him Sunday." I said.

"Dude, you're saying that a lot lately." Court said.

"I know."

"You know what?" James said coming in the locker room with the perv brothers behind him.

"That you and the perv brothers suck for ditching us...You missed it though…we tagged JBL's Limo."

"AW! And I missed it?"

"Yep…Former WWE Champ in blue and black Sharpie." I said, smiling.

"Why?"

"He was talking about mom…"

"You did the right thing then sweet pea." James laughed.

"I know."

'_I spit in the face of those who are not coo!_'

"Aw man, Carlito" I said watching as he walked out. Then dad came out to his new music that I couldn't find to make his ring tone…and pretty much threw him around the ring for about ten minutes. We were just having a good time watching dad kick this guy's ass until…

"Officers, arrest that man for defacing public property! He damaged my Limousine, and I want him arrested!"

The color drained from my face and I looked at Courtney.

"This is my fault." I said. We sat in horror as JBL kicked my dad downstairs…a clear message that he knew who I was.

"This is all my fault!" I said, starting to cry.

"No it's not Darlin'. This isn't your fault." Mark said, stroking my hair. Just then it was a knock on the door. James got up and answered the door. It was London and Dawn.

"Where's Mackie-McQueen?" London said, looking for me.

"Right here Paul…" I sighed. He came in and hugged me.

"It's all my fault London." I cried.

"No it's not…he's been pissed since last week when your dad spray painted his limo. What does that have to do with you?"

"Well it was my idea for dad to spray his limo in the first place, and I kinda tagged his limo again about an hour ago."

"What'd you tag?"

"Former WWE Champ. In Blue and Black Sharpie."

"Awesome!" London said, hugging me again.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! MY JOHN IS IN JAIL BECAUSE HE HAS A JUVENILE DELINQUENT FOR A DAUGHTER! YOU SHOULD BE IN JAIL!" Dawn shouted at me.

"Well too late for that one sweetheart, been there, done that. And anyway, it wouldn't have happened if he wouldn't have insulted my mother! So yes, this is my fault, but don't be a bitch about it!" I screamed, crossing my arms.

"IF I HAVE MY WAY, YOU'LL BE ON THE NEXT PLANE TO MILIATRY SCHOOL!"

"Arguing isn't going to help anything. Dawn, go get John's bag out of his locker room and meet us at the police station. You guys come with me." Mark said, realizing that I just might hit that woman.

"I can't believe you just called her a bitch!" James laughed as we walked in the parking lot.

"Yeah, well, she deserved it." I said, climbing in the front seat.

"I can't believe you really admitted to being in Juvie!" Court laughed.

"What, did you want me to lie to the woman?"

"What did you do to get in Juvie?" London said, interested.

"Last Halloween, my 14th b-day. This lady that lived up the street from me was a real bitch, so we decided to do the neighborly thing and we decorated her house a little bit. TP, eggs, and we tagged the side of her house with 'Bride of Satan.' It was awesome. We only stayed there overnight though."

"You're just too bad…" Mark said, laughing.

"This time, I'm not gonna lie about anything. I'm gonna tell dad the whole story before Dawn could lie about it."

"Good choice."

We pulled into the police station and walked inside.

"Can I help you sir?" the man at the desk said, not looking up.

"yes, I'm here to bail a friend out…John Cena." Mark said.

The man typed away on the computer in front of him for a couple of seconds. "He's in here of 2 counts of defacing private property?"

"Yep, that's John alright."

"Bail is 1000 dollars. Two counts, 500 dollar fine per charge…1000 dollars total."

"John, you so owe me for this one…" Mark said.

"Wait, I think we can handle some of this…" I said, looking around. Me and the team all emptied our pockets and counted all of the money between the five of us. We had 450 dollars.

'I have two hundred on me right now…" London said.

"There, that's 650 right there big man, all you have to do is pay 350 and we're out of here." I said. Just then, Dawn came in the police station.

"Sir, we want to post bail for John Cena." Mark said again.

"Alright." We paid the bail and twenty minutes later, dad came walking out of the back looking pissed.

"DAD!" I screamed. His whole face softened when he heard me call him and he dropped to his knees and hugged me.

"Dad, I'm SO sorry. I didn't think anyone would get in trouble…I swear. I didn't mean to get you arrested. If you want, I'll go confess and everything will be cool. Just don't send me off." I said in about one big breath.

"Baby girl, calm down. Who said anything about me sending you off?"

"Dawn."

"Why would she say that?"

"Well, I did kinda call her a bitch…but it was only because she started blaming me for you getting arrested. I was talking to London telling him what I'd done to the Limo and she said that if you didn't have a juvenile delinquent for a daughter, you wouldn't be in jail right now and that I should be locked up. So I told her it was too late for me being locked up and that she shouldn't be a bitch about it because I already knew it was my fault. Then she told me if she had her way, I'd be on the next plane to military school."

"Well, you were wrong for calling her a bitch…even if she is acting like one. But she had no right to say anything to you like that." He said, kissing my cheeks.

"So you're not mad I called your girlfriend a bitch?"

"A little, but I can get over it, she was pretty nasty to you." He smirked.

"JOHN! Thank god you're alright." Dawn said, running up to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"I think we need to have a chat…me you, and Ms. McKenzie."

"It's MACKIE, _Dawn_." I said, eyeing her hard.

"Alright, Dawn, me you and baby girl will ride in your rental, the rest of you guys, we'll meet you at Mark's place." Dad said, taking my hand and walking to the car with dawn right behind us. We got in the car, dad driving, and rode to this look out point. We got out the car and dad and I sat on the hood while Dawn stood there and stared at the two of us.

"So, what'd you want to talk about Dawn?" John said, looking at her.

"This…the two of you! I mean, this is just disgusting! She has you wrapped around her finger! You two argue and make up in the same day! It's just not right. John, you're a grown man, but if she was to tell you to jump, you'd say 'How High?' I mean seriously, you let her do what she wants!"

"He does not!" I argued.

"Mack let her finish." Dad said, interrupting me.

"But dad,"

"Mack, let her finish."

"She's so rude too! She's a liar. She lies to me all the time!"

'That's why she doesn't like me! Now I get it!' I thought to my self laughing on the inside.

"She called me a bitch today!"

"Wall you were being a bitch today, bitch!" I shot out before I could stop myself. Dawn reared back and got ready to hit me.

"Dude, you hit me and I swear to god I will tear every strand of that pretty brown hair out of your scalp." I said jumping up and getting in her face. "My own mother didn't hit me, and I'll be damned if I let _you_."

"You touch my little girl and I'll let her." Dad said. Dawn looked at my dad.

"Yeah Dawn, a lot of what you said is true. I am wrapped around her finger…we're like best friends almost, and I don't really discipline her…She's rude, and she does lie. She lies to you, her teachers, my parents, my co-workers…but she doesn't lie to me. And she told me everything that happened today. I put this on everything I love Dawn, if you ever say anything to my daughter again, so help me god, I will have a couple of the new divas come look for you…Michelle maybe…she doesn't seem to like you too well. You can get a ride back to Mark's place, but once we're there, you're getting your shit and getting the hell out. If you didn't catch it, it's over. You ended it when you raised your hand to my daughter."

We rode back to Mark's house and I told the gang what had happened. Wee leaned out of the boy's room window and sang to dawn as she left the house.

"Na na na na, Na na na na, Hey hey hey…GOOD BYE!"


	9. The Hall Of Fame

It was Saturday, April 2. We were finally in LA. Dad had a lot of promotional junk to do, so we didn't see him much. We mainly stayed in the hotel and swam in the pool Saturday. We were sitting out by the pool: Me, James Greg, Court, Paul and London and we were talking about random nonsense.

"Okay, make your predictions now!" London said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Court said, looking confused.

"For Mania…each match. For each correct prediction, you get five bucks."

"Alright, we can do this…." James said.

"First match…HHH and Batista." London said, writing in a notebook he'd gotten from somewhere.

"H. He's gonna cheat some how…." James said.

"Batista's gonna kick his ass!" I smiled.

"Batista." Paul said.

"I gotta agree with James. H is gonna cheat somehow…" Greg said.

"Batista's too smart for that." Court said.

"Next match…HBK and Angle."

"HBK!" we all said at the same time.

"Alright…Orton and Taker."

"Taker." I said instantly.

"Oh, what about all that 'I believe in you Randy' that you were telling him Thursday?" Court smirked.

"Dude, I said I believed in him, not that he would win." I said, looking around.

"My money's on Orton…he's on a roll." Greg said.

"Orton." Paul.

"Taker." Court and James said.

"Eddie and Mysterio."

"OOH….that's a tough one…but I'm gonna say Eddie."

"Mack…I'm not agreeing with you for once. Rey." Courtney said

"Lying Cheating and Stealing….Eddie all the way." James said.

"Rey" Paul and Greg said.

"Money in the Bank Match."

"Jericho!" Court said.

"Kane." James said.

"Benjamin" I responded.

"Benoit" Paul said

"I really don't care, as long as it isn't Edge." Greg muttered.

"Trish and Christy."

"Trish. I'm sorry but as much as I love Christy, she's not going to beat Trish." I said.

"I agree." James and Court said.

"Nope, she was trained by Lita!" Paul said.

"Christy."

"I don't even know why I'm gonna ask this…but Cena and JBL"

"What do you think?" We all said.

"Hey baby girl!" a voice called.

"Hi daddy." I said.

"It's five thirty…the induction starts at eight." He said.

"SHIT!" I screamed, jumping out of the pool chair. "Court…we only have two and a half hours!"

"SHIT!" she screamed.

"LANGUAGE!" Dad yelled.

"SORRY" We called, running through the hotel. We got to the hotel room we were sharing to with the boys and picked out our clothes.

"You shower and wash your hair, I'll iron our clothes." Court said.

"Okay," I said. I took my underclothes and stuff in the bathroom. I showered and washed my hair. When I came out, Court went in. We were both standing there in robes with dripping hair, so I got an idea.

I called Jackie, who after the whole thing with Dawn had become a big sister to me. She came over and did mine and Courtney's hair and makeup. She used all neutral colors on us, but we looked way grown up. My hair was down and wavy. I had silver barrettes keeping my hair out of my face. I had on the silver earrings James had given me for my birthday along with my locket. My outfit was a black halter top that had a huge white collar reminiscent of the John Travolta collar in Saturday Night Fever. I had on tight, very tight black jeans and Courtney's black boots. They were very classy looking with a pointed toe and a two inch heel.

Courtney was wearing a black strapless dress with pink embroidery that stopped right below her knees. She was wearing a small pink button up sweater whose sleeves stopped at her elbows. She was wearing pink sling back shoes that had black stitching in them. Her hair was in a French bun with ringlets around her face, and she was wearing the same pair of ear rings I was, James bought us the same pair. She was also wearing a necklace that Paul had given her last Christmas.

"You two look AWESOME!" Jackie smiled. She was wearing a blue button down shirt that had the first three buttons open along with a black skirt that went to the floor but had a slit on the right side that exposed the entire leg. Her hair was down and completely curled and her make up was amazing. I put my phone on the clip and slid some money in my back pocket. We got in the elevator and went down to the lobby.

My dad was standing there talking to Dave Batista. Dave was looking really good in a tan suit and a burgundy shirt underneath. Dad was wearing a denim outfit, but the collar and sleeves were Gucci material. He had on a new chain. It was Awesome. It was the Chain Gang logo: a C and G intertwined.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie…looking good!" dad laughed.

"Thanks John…where's my Charlie?"

"Pulling the car around."

They started talking about one thing or the other, I don't know, I wasn't paying attention, and someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see none other than Randy Orton standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Hey, I've never seen you around here before."

"That's because I've never been around here before." I said, kind of confused…didn't he recognize me?

"Well, my name's Randy. Randy Orton. And you are?"

"Emily." I said, deciding to play with his head.

"Well, Emily, are you new with the WWE?"

"You could say that."

"Well, I'm inducting my father in the WWE Hall of Fame tonight. Would you like to be my date?" he said, looking at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, but that would be illegal." I smirked.

"And why is this?" he said, confused.

"You're like, 11 years older than me dude! Happy belated birthday by the way Randy." I laughed.

"M...Mackie?" he said, looking hard.

"Duh? I mean come on Randy…you don't recognize your favorite girl?" I said, pinching his cheeks.

"No way…I mean, you look so much older…"

"Thanks to the magic of make up. Jackie did my hair and makeup. That's Court right there!" I pointed. Mark Jindrack was over there trying to get her number.

"Mark, she's illegal!" he called to Jindrack "Dude, you look great." He said, smiling at me.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself…"

"I know…."

"Very funny Orton. Now let's go mess with my dad…he hasn't seen me yet."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Pretend to try and pick me up…and I'll do the rest."

"You're a bad little girl…"

"I get it from my dad, don't blame me…its genetic!" I laughed. I walked over and stood by the door, about three feet from my dad. Randy walked over and looked at me suggestively.

"Hey." He said.

"What's up yourself?"

"You new here?"

"Yeah, I started three days ago."

"So what's your name?"

"Emily. Randy Orton, right?"

"You know your superstars."

"Youngest ever Heavyweight Champ…how can I not know?"

"So, can I escort you to the Hall of Fame induction?" he said, offering his arm.

"Sorry, but I already have a date."

"Who?"

"Him." I said, pointing to my dad, who froze.

"Who me? I already have a date." He said, scratching his head.

"I know…it's me!" I said, pointing at the locket I was wearing.

"Mack?"

"Duh?"

"You look so grown up!" he said, eyeing me.

"That's what Randy said when he hit on me five minutes ago." I laughed.

"You hit on her?" dad said looking at him.

"I didn't know who she was! She looks at least 19 or 20 right now."

"I know…I don't know if I like that…"

"DAD! Jackie took a lot of time to do my hair!" I complained.

"Alright, but just this once. All of the guys are gonna be jealous…I have the most beautiful date to the Induction!" he smirked.

"You think so?" I said, looking up at him.

"I know so." He smiled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "You're beautiful…just like my Bella."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Why you're most welcome. Shall we darling?" he said sounding really snooty, offering me his arm.

"We shall." I said in a posh voice. We walk out to see the guys already at the car. James Paul and Greg are all in black slacks with different color button downs. James in Blue, Paul in Burgundy, and Greg in Green that really looked great on them.

"Looking good there Mackie!" Paul and Greg said at the same time.

"My sweet pea's looking like a grown up!" James teased.

"Leave me alone meanie!" I laughed.

We got in the car and drove to the Universal Amphitheater and got out of the car. Dad helped me out of the car and held out his arm to me. I took it and we walked in the building, the gang right behind us. We took pictures for a bunch of different magazines. We were inside about three minutes when dad took me up to the Chairman of the Board and the CEO of the WWE.

"Mr. McMahon, good to see you again," dad said, holding his free hand out. Mr. McMahon shook it and then looked at me.

"Vince, son, just Vince."

"I'm sorry about that Vince. Linda, a pleasure" he smiled. 'Wow, my old man can really turn on the charm when he wants to…' I thought, laughing to my self.

"So John, who's your date?"

"Vince, Linda, this is my daughter, McKenzie. She's 14 years old."

"Good to meet you Mr. and Mrs. McMahon. I've been a fan for as long as I can remember." I said, looking at the two of them.

"She's a doll John." Linda said.

"That's my little Bella." He said, smiling. I was looking around while they talked about something…I think his album, when I saw the Immortal.

He had on a really nice tuxedo, but he was still wearing his Hulkamania bandana. He was standing there talking to Roddy Piper. I was staring at the two of them talking and I wasn't even paying attention to dad talking.

"Are you exited to watch your dad go for the WWE Title?" Mr. McMahon asked. I wasn't even paying attention, I was still staring.

"McKenzie?"

"I'm sorry Vince, when I told you she was a fan, I meant it…MACK!" he said, plucking my shoulder.

"OW!" I said, looking at him. "WHAT?"

"Vince asked you a question?" he said, smirking at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I zoned out." I blushed

"It's alright. I was asking if you were excited about watching your dad go for the title."

"Definitely. I can't wait. It's was going to be my first live Mania."

"That's good. I saw you looking around, why don't you go on and do some exploring."

"Alright sir."

"Keep your phone on."

"Yeah dad." I said, walking off. I'd found the gang hanging with Randy and Cowboy Bob and I walked up to them.

"Guys, I saw him." I said.

"You did?" James said, knowing exactly who I was talking about.

"Yeah, Dad took me over to meet Vinnie-Mac and Linda McMahon, and I saw him talking to Hot Rod."

"What did you do?" Greg said.

"What could I do? I froze!"

"Let's go find him…"

"Paul, are you nuts?" I said, looking at him.

"Dumb question to ask…" James said.

"I'm serious, let's go find the Immortal."

We all looked at each other.

"Alright."

We left Randy and Bob and walked around for a while. We said hi to Big Paul, and London started to tag along with us. We met Jimmy Heart and the Iron Sheik as well as Mr. Wonderful. Then over by the wall talking to Ric Flair was Hot Rod. We all looked at each other and just nodded.

"Excuse me, Mr. Piper, Mr. Flair, I don't mean to interrupt, but I just had to come over and introduce myself. My name is McKenzie Winters. I'm quite possibly the youngest person you'll ever meet that considers themselves a WWE expert. I'm a huge fan." I said really fast.

"Well, exactly how old are you Ms. Winters?" Flair said, smiling at me.

"Well, I'll be 15 on Halloween." I said, looking down.

"You're only 14?" Piper said, looking amazed.

"Yeah, but I'm still a huge fan of both of you guys, we all are." I said, motioning to the group behind me.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet such a young group of fans. Are you all going to Mania tomorrow?" Flair said, looking down at us.

"Yes sir, it's our first live Mania."

"And what predictions have you made, being such a wrestling expert?" he said, looking at me.

"Well, I have to say, that as awesome champs as they've been, we'll have two new champs come Monday morning."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Batista's on a roll…and he's smarter than most people give him credit. He's been watching H at ringside for almost a year, possibly longer, and knows his habits." I said.

"She IS an expert!" Piper laughed. "What about JBL and Cena?"

"Well, Cena's pissed beyond belief, I mean between getting arrested on live TV, and then having JBL bad mouth him and the fans, and blowing up the spinner belt…he's got a lot of frustrations to take out, and he's more determined to get it because it would be the ultimate way to hurt JBL."

"Any thing else to add?" Flair said amused.

"Yeah, and I know he'll win because I have all the faith in the world in him…he's my dad."

They both looked at me shocked.

"That guy's a dad?"

"Yep, I look more like my mom."

"Well Ms. Winters, I have to say, you are a special little girl…a very special little girl indeed. I'll see you tomorrow at Mania." Flair said, smiling at me. I waved and we walked away.

"I can't believe we just had a conversation with Hot Rod and the Nature Boy!" I said really loud. I guess they must have heard me because they started to laugh.

_So, you think you're untouchable?_

"Hey dad, you'll never believe who I just talked to!" I said into the phone.

"Who?"

"Hot Rod and the Nature Boy!"

"Really? That's great. I have a couple people with me right now that I want you to meet, so come back to where you left me… and hurry your little ass up."

"Yeah, I see you right now." I said, coming up behind him and poking him in his back.

"Very funny little girl," he said as he turned around.

"I thought so."

"Ha, Ha. Mack, I want you to meet a few friends of mine. Guys, this is my little girl Mackie." I looked up and I was floored. Standing there was Shane McMahon, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Shawn Michaels, and Hulk Hogan. I just stood there.

"Dad, that's Shane-o-Mac, The Rattlesnake, HBK, and The Immortal standing right in front of me." I said, still staring.

"Well, it's good to meet you too!" Michaels laughed.

"I'm a huge fan…of all of you." I said, looking at the four men standing around me. Just then my cell rang. "She will be loved."

"Shane, I'm standing in front of the Immortal, HBK, the Rattlesnake, and Shane McMahon right now…I'll call you back." Was all I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah…."

"Call me later."

"Alright."

I hung up the phone and looked back up. They were all about to burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Little girl, you are about the funniest person I've ever met. You seem completely comfortable around us, but you're as quiet as a new born lamb." Austin said.

"I don't know what to say! I mean, you all are like, Superstars, and I'm like, nobody."

"What do you mean you're nobody?" Hogan said.

"I mean, that you're HULK HOGAN, and I'm just 14 year old McKenzie Winters, a singer with a wrestling fetish."

"Singer? Let's hear it." Hogan said.

"Oh man, I shouldn't have said that." I groaned.

"Now come on Darlin', don't be shy!" Michaels said.

"Come on, sang us a little ditty." Austin said.

"Let's hear it. Please?" Shane said.

So I sang the first song that came to my head, which happened to be "You Were Always on My Mind" originally by Woody Nelson, but remade by Fantasia. I started to sing and went into a whole other world. I just sang, and when I was done, the whole room was clapping. I turned bright red and hid behind my dad.

"Why are you hiding? That was beautiful!" Michaels said.

"Where'd a little thing like you get a big old beautiful voice like that?" Hogan said, smiling.

"That was amazing," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to face none other than Amy "Lita" Dumas. I stared at her.

"You're Amy Dumas…you're Lita!" I said.

"Yeah, so I've been told. You're the little girl I saw with Orton earlier at the hotel. I asked him about you, and he told me that you were my biggest fan? I decided to come and meet you."

"Girl, you're EVERYONE'S biggest fan!" HBK smirked.

"I know." I said, smiling. "I've been a fan of yours for as long as I can remember…you, and the Hardy Boys…I loved it. I'm a fan for life." I smiled.

"Thank you. John, she's a doll." Amy said.

"She really is," Hogan said. "Life long fans…aren't too many of them in this world…and your daughter is one of them."

"Hell Yeah" Austin said. I just looked at him and laughed.

"What?" I just laughed again. Dad caught on and started laughing too.

"What?"

"You're doing your catchphrases and not even noticing!" I said.

"Oh. Oh man, it's time to go!" Austin said. We walked to our seats, and watched the Ceremony. I think I clapped that hardest when Hogan was up there. I started a chant and it caught on pretty quick.

"ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH!"

Hogan gave his speech and the ceremony was over. We got ready to go, and as we were going, a lot of people came up to give me compliments on my singing, and to wish dad luck tomorrow. Dad went to get the car, and I waited with the gang.

"That was AWESOME! I Actually met the Immortal! I can die a happy person." I giggled.

"What superstars are you guaranteeing to go into the hall of fame Ms. Winters?" James said, picking up a stick and using it as a microphone.

"Well, I have to automatically say Shawn Michaels and The Undertaker. Also, HHH, as much of a dickhead as he is, he's an amazing competitor. Ric Flair, and also Eddie Guerrero. If he continues going on the way he is John Cena with out a doubt, also Randy Orton and the Rock. Stone Cold Steve Austin will be the first Redneck to be in the Hall of Fame, not counting Jimmy Heart!" I said, playing along. "The first females to be inducted will without a doubt be the Fabulous Moolah, and Mae Young. Also to be inducted, Amy "Lita" Dumas, because she is just awesome, and oh, the Hardy Boyz Revolutionized Tag Teams. Bret and Owen Heart will be inducted within the next two years, I can guarantee that, Oh and…"

"The Wrestling God him self, John Bradshaw Layfield" a voice said. We turned around to face none other than JBL and his Cabinet. I rolled my eyes and then put on a false smile.

"Oh god, you again? Didn't you learn the first time: screw with South Chicago and something bad happen to your whip." I said, making the gang laugh.

"So it WAS you!"

"SO it WAS you!" I mocked him. "Duh it was me! You insulted my mother. No one talks about my mother. NO ONE. And tomorrow night…my dad's gonna show you why. Because while Dad's putting dents in you, we'll be putting dents in your car! What Batista did will look presentable compared to what we could do." The gang nodded, laughing.

"Little girl, if you touch my limousine, so help me god I will-"

"You'll what?" I said, smirking. "you'll hit me? You'll send your precious cabinet after my dad? Go ahead, cause no matter what, the little punk kids from South Chicago WILL have the last laugh…I can guarantee that almost as good as I can guarantee this is your last night as WWE Champ." I noticed dad pull up and I walked right through the Cabinet. I knew they wouldn't do anything…dad was right there if they did anyway.

"What was that about?" he said, as I got in the car.

"Just raising a little hell…nothing major." I said, smiling.

"Anything that will get you arrested?"

"Not unless threatening to outdo Batista in the event known as Limo busting is a crime."

"You didn't!"

"I just threatened, I never touched his car…tonight anyway. But it was just payback for talking about mama!"

"I have no problems with it then…and I'm gonna personally show him why we don't talk about my Bella."

"Good, cause I kinda told him that too…"

"You're just too much!"

"It's genetic."

We drove back to the hotel and got ready to sleep, we had a big day ahead of us.

I landed in the LAX and checked in the hotel. I got a good nights sleep…I had a big day ahead of me…I was gonna get to see my little butterfly again.


	10. Mania maniacsminus one

Wrestlemania…it was finally here. We were sitting in dad's locker room, five minutes to when his math was to start. He was really focused. He was ready

"You ready dad?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Be careful out there dad, he fights dirty when that title's on the line."

"I know…McKenzie, look at me."

"Yeah?" He called me McKenzie….he never does that unless he's dead serious or mad.

"If something bad happens out there, don't leave this locker room. I don't want you running out there and trying to get to me. I might not walk out of there, but I'm leaving this place with that belt."

"Dad, even if you don't win, I'm proud of you alright…you beat Kurt Angle, Orlando Jordan, and Booker T to earn this. You put up with JBL's Crap for weeks…you deserve this, and when you win…we're gonna "fix" up that belt, alright?"

"Yeah. I gotta go, my match is in two minutes." He said. He kissed my forehead and left the room. I sat and watched the match. I watched with the guys, really excited. We counted the three count.

"ONE" James said

"TWO" I screamed.

"THREE!" we shouted. We jumped up and cheered and jumped around and screamed. I hugged James as tight as I could, with tears in my eyes.

"I'm going to meet him at gorilla." I said, running out of the door. I ran down the hall, dodging other wrestlers as they were walking the other way. I saw dad walking back towards me, but before I could call out to him, something hard hit me in the back of my head and I was knocked out before I even hit the ground.

JOHN'S POV

I did it; I couldn't believe I did it. I got back in Gorilla and I was bombarded with pretty much the entire SD locker room.

"You did it Homes, Congratulations!" Eddie shouted.

"Felicidades amigo!" Rey said, clapping my shoulder.

"Thanks man."

"Great job John." Torrie Wilson smiled.

"Thanks Tor."

"I knew you could do it man! "

"Thanks Charlie, where's Mack? I thought she'd be down here by now."

"Maybe she actually listened and stayed in the locker room."

"This is MY kid we're talking about." I said, walking back toward my locker room. I opened the door and smiled.

"The CHAMP is Here!" I screamed, walking in the room.

"Great Job Mr. C!" James shouted. We were talking about thirty seconds when I realized Mackie wasn't in here either.

"Wait a second…where's my daughter?"

"She went to gorilla to meet you…maybe she go lost?" Courtney said, looking around.

"Maybe. I'm gonna go look for her." I said. Grabbing a shirt and my cell phone just in case she called.

"Mack!" I yelled, walking around the halls. I bumped into Randy, who was leaving the trainer's office.

"Hey Ran…"

"Hey man, Congrats!"

"Thanks man…sorry about your loss man."

"Hey, I almost had him…"

"I know man. How's the arm?"

"Feels like shit."

"Sorry to hear that…Hey, have you seen my baby girl?"

"No, not since before we started, if I see her, I'll send her back to your locker room."

"Thanks man…"

"No prob."

I decided to call her cell phone.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Mack, where are you?" I said.

"I don't know…I'm in the trunk of a car I think."

"WHAT?"

"I was on my way to meet you after the match, and I got hit in the back of the head really hard. I woke up about two minutes ago." She said. I could tell she was crying.

"Okay, calm down baby girl….put your phone on vibrate so whoever has you won't know if I call you. Keep that phone hidden too, you hear me?"

"Yeah. Hurry dad, I'm scared."

"I'll get to you as soon as I can baby girl, I promise." I said. I hung up and ran through the arena to Mr. McMahon's sky box. I knocked and walked right in.

'Well, if it isn't the new WWE Champion. How are you Mr. Cena?"

"Absolutely horrible. Someone's kidnapped my daughter."

"What?"

"Yeah, I just called her to ask her where she was, and she told me someone knocked her out and she was in someone's trunk. She still has her cell on her if that helps…" I said, starting to ramble.

"Do you have any idea who might want to take her?"

"I don't know, I mean, yeah, she's pissed JBL off a lot this past couple of days, but it couldn't have been him…but it could be the cabinet." I said. Mr. McMahon just picked up a phone and called someone.

"Send JBL and his Cabinet up here right now."

While we waited, Mr. McMahon had me give a full description of her to security.

"She's about 5'4, 105 lbs, hazel eyes, blonde hair down to about mid back, she was wearing a white Chain Gang t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts along with white and black K-Swiss tennis shoes. She's wearing a silver locket with a picture of me and her mother inside…uh, on her back she has a 3-4 inch scar, and she…she's all I have left of her mother. I'll do anything to get her back…absolutely anything." I said, pacing across the room.

"Mr. Cena, I need you to calm down." The security guard said.

"you need me to calm down? My 14 year old daughter is MISSING! Do you expect me to do, sit still and write a couple of rhymes or something? I can't calm down! I've only had her about a month!" I screamed, grabbing the guy by the front of the shirt.

"You wanted to see us Mr. McMahon…what's HE doing here?" JBL said, standing at the door with his cabinet.

"This is about Cena's daughter."

"Oh, the little Juvenile Delinquent…what did she do now? Rob a convenience store?"

"She's missing you fucker and I have a feeling you might have something to do with it." I said, looking at him.

"I was fighting YOU at the time…remember?"

"Yeah, but THEY weren't. So where were they?"

"Guarding my Limo so she and her little punk friends didn't ruin it again."

"You swear?"

"Yes, I do. I may hate you, but I wouldn't stoop that low as to take your child."

I stared at him for a minute. "What about them?"

"They didn't either. They were with me."

"I'm trusting you right now, something I NEVER do…but if I find out you had something – ANYTHING- to do with my little girl disappearing…I swear to you, I'll kill you." I said. With that, I walked back to the locker room. Sitting at the locker room were all of Mack's friends, along with London, Mark, Randy, Charlie and Jackie, Dave, and Amy.

"Where's McQueen?" London asked, looking at me.

"She's gone."

"Gone? What do ya mean 'she's gone' John?" Randy said.

"She's missing, I called her and she said she was in someone's trunk."

"FUCK!" James screamed, punching the wall. London and Randy grabbed him before he could put a hole in the wall or in his fist.

"Dude, chill out."

"It's my fault!" he screamed.

"What are you talking about James?" I said, looking at him.

"A couple of days before we came to West Newberry, I ran into Mack's step-dad Bryce. I knew what he was doing to Mackie. I knew he hated her because she was yours. I said some stuff to him."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I was glad she was going to West Newberry to live with you because I was sick of Mackie coming over bruised and bloody because of him. I told him that I was glad she'd never have to see him again, and that I'd make sure of it. He just looked at me and smiled. Then he just said 'Wanna Bet' and walked off. I thought he was bluffing, but somehow, he got her cell number and he called her on Wednesday and hassled her, saying he'd see her soon. She told me about it, and I promised I'd keep her safe."

"Bruised and bloody?" I said.

"Yeah, see I was the first person she ever came to. He'd beat her, she'd run over to my house. I lived directly across the street from her. I'd clean her up, and she'd sleep in my room. You know the scar on her back?"

"Yeah, she said it was from falling down the stairs."

"More like Bryce threw her. I was so glad when she left, she wouldn't have to hurt anymore. I love Mackie like my sister. She's been my whole world since I was eight. I've chased her around keeping her out of trouble for so long, that I don't know what I'll do with myself if something happens to her."

"So Bryce has her? You know this for a fact?"

"Hell yeah. It's him."

I looked at the other teens in the room, they all were nodding. I looked at Randy, who loved Mackie like a daughter, and London who called Mack his sister, and I knew what I had to do. I called Mr. McMahon and asked for a spot before Raw Started.

SHANE'S POV

I was sitting around getting ready to watch RAW with Chris, Sammie and Shania, kind of worried cause Mack hadn't called me since Saturday. She was due back the next day. Raw started with John Cena on the screen. This wasn't the same John Cena we were used to seeing. He was sitting in front of a black curtain and his eyes are bloodshot. He looks broken and he's not even holding his Title.

"I…I'm John Cena. WWE Champ. I'm not here to talk about that though….this is RAW. I'm here to put out an Amber Alert for my Daughter. Her name is McKenzie Emily Winters. She's 14 years old. She's about 5'4, 105 lbs, hazel eyes, blonde hair down to about mid back, she was last seen wearing a white Chain Gang t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts along with white and black K-Swiss tennis shoes. She's wearing a silver locket with a picture of me and her mother inside…uh, on her back she has a 3-4 inch scar. She was last seen here in the Staples Center last night."

As John was talking, a couple pictures of Mackie were flashing across the screen.

"We believe that she was abducted by her step-father, Bryce Christenson from Edmonton, Illinois. If you have any information, if you see anyone who looks like her, Call this number."

An 800 number scrolls across the screen. I stare at the screen for the entire episode of RAW, not even really watching it. I was numb, in a state of shock. Throughout the entire episode of RAW, Mackie's Amber Alert was showed. I just couldn't believe it….she was missing. I left the gang in my basement and went upstairs and locked myself in my room.

JOHN'S POV

As soon as the cameraman cut, I started to cry. I'd put Mack's friends on the plane that day, and gave James my cell number just incase he found out anything. I went to my hotel room and lay down. I called Mack's cell, but this time, she didn't answer. I lay down and cried my self to sleep.

MACKIE'S POV

The trunk opened, and a person dressed in black with a black ski mask was standing there. He took a cloth with some junk on it and held it to my face. I passed out.

I woke up in a small dark room. The windows were boarded up and I could barely see outside. The bed was hard, and the blankets were thin. That's all that was in the room, a small hard bed with thin sheets, and a wardrobe. I felt my for my clip, my cell phone was still there. I opened it, I had half of my battery, and I'd missed seventeen calls. 10 of them were Shane, 2 were London, 4 were from Randy and one was from my dad. I immediately called my dad.

"Hello? Mack?"

"Dad…what's happened?"

"It's Monday Night. It's been almost 24 hours. Where are you?"

"I don't know, it's a small room, and the windows are boarded up.

"Come on baby girl, give me a clue where you are…see if you can get some type of clue."

"If I look out through the cracks…I can see…my school?"

"You can see JFK High out the window?"

"No…Eddie high….that is Edmonton High…I'm in Edmonton dad...I don't know where exactly, but I'm in Edmonton…I can see the park and everything…I'm not sure which house I'm in, but I know its in Edmonton."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Dad, I'm scared." I said, crying.

"I know, I'll get there baby girl."

I could hear footsteps coming down the hall.

"dad someone's coming, I gotta go." I whispered. I hung up the phone and hid it under the bed, making sure it was on vibrate. I went and sat in the corner and curled myself in a ball. The door unlocked and two men walked in. One was really strong looking. He had dark hair and pasty white skin. His eyes were bright green and he had a huge scar on the right side of his face. The other one was small and mousy looking. He had a tattoo on his neck of a gun and he had black eyes and tan skin.

"Well, sleeping beauty is finally awake…now I can..." the big one started

"Eddie, don't be that dumb, boss said not to touch her…like that. Now Cutie, this is your new home. The boss says that you are to do whatever we tell you to until he decides what to do with you. There's a TV in the Wardrobe. There's cable and everything." Mouse boy said.

"Bill, remember, the boss said she can't watch anything wrestling related."

"I know."

"So what do I have to do?" I said, getting scared.

"What ever the hell I tell you. Now don't say anything, and you won't get hurt. Now, get in the kitchen and make me a sandwich."

"What kind?"

_SMACK_

Bill smacked me hard across my face. I hit the ground and looked up at him.

"Get up. Now, no smart comments…I don't wanna have to mess up that pretty face of yours…There's roast beef in the kitchen. I want a roast beef sandwich…no mustard."

"Alright."

_SMACK_

"It's _yes sir_, Cutie"

"Yes sir." I walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Sir,"

"What? Why aren't you making my sandwich?"

"I don't know where the kitchen is sir."

"To the right."

I went into the kitchen and I made the roast beef sandwich. I gave him the sandwich and he took a bite. He spit it out on me and punched me.

"What the hell is this?"

"A roast beef sandwich sir…" I said, wiping the food from my face, and the blood from my mouth.

"This tastes like SHIT! You can't do anything! Just get in your room!" he yelled, throwing more punches. I hit the ground and crawled back in my room. I closed the door behind me, and I heard Eddie lock it behind me. I opened the wardrobe and turned on the 12 inch TV. I looked at my watch…it was 20 minutes to the end of RAW, so I turned it on.

"Well JR, Batista and Randy Orton are ready to face off. They both are wearing blue arm bands in support of McKenzie Winters, missing daughter of John Cena." King said.

I started to tear up as they went to commercial.

"I…I'm John Cena. WWE Champ. I'm not here to talk about that though…I'm here to put out an Amber Alert for my Daughter. Her name is McKenzie Emily Winters. She's 14 years old. She's about 5'4, 105 lbs, hazel eyes, blonde hair down to about mid back, she was last seen wearing a white Chain Gang t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts along with white and black K-Swiss tennis shoes. She's wearing a silver locket with a picture of me and her mother inside…uh, on her back she has a 3-4 inch scar. She was last seen here in the Staples Center last night."

"We believe that she was abducted by her step-father, Bryce Christenson from Edmonton, Illinois. If you have any information, if you see anyone who looks like her, Call this number."

As he talked, pictures of me were on the screen. I started crying as a picture SD magazine had taken of me and dad at the induction flashed up on the screen. It froze on a picture of just me; an announcer's voice came on the screen.

"To help support in the Search of Mackie winters, go to WWE to buy a blue wrist band for 5 dollars. All proceeds go to the Search for Mackie Winters Fund."

A close up on the wristband showed that it was a picture of a red heart on it with my name underneath in black cursive writing. I reached up and touched the TV screen.

"Dad, hurry." I whispered. I quickly turned the channel as Bill came in. I turned it to the news where there was a particularly interesting piece being ran.

"In other news, the daughter of WWE Superstar John Cena has been kidnapped. 14 year old McKenzie 'Mackie' Winters was abducted in the Staples Center last night during the Pay-Per-View Event known as Wrestlemania 21. She is rumored to be somewhere here in Edmonton being held by her step-father Bryce Christiansen, a resident of the Langley area of town. He is being questioned as we speak."

The screen showed Bryce sitting in a chair in the police station looking quite calm. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Bill.

"What?" I said, annoyed.

_WHAM_

He hit me so hard I hit the wood floor and slid across the room, hitting my head on the wall. He walked over and kicked me hard, really hard in my stomach. I felt something crack and I screamed out in pain.

"Run your mouth again, it'll be worse. See you, Cutie." He said, walking out and locking the door. I walked over to the bed and pulled out my cell.

'_11:45, around this time, the Edmonton gang will be on the roof looking at the stars and talking.'_ I sighed. I go up and looked through the crack. I could see the school, and off to the left, I could see a group of people sitting on a roof. I noticed a shot of green hair and I gasped. I knew where I was. I was at the old Peaterson place, every one thought it was haunted, and wouldn't think of looking up here. I dialed my dad's number.

"Mack?"

"Dad, how fast can you get here?" I whispered. It hurt to breathe.

"Tomorrow, maybe in the late afternoon, early evening, why?"

"I know exactly where I am."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"I could see James sitting on the roof of his house, and this is the only house in viewing distance with boarded windows."

"How do you know it's James?'

"The green hair gave it away."

"I knew I liked that kid." He whispered. "Where are you?"

"The old Peterson house."

"The haunted one?"

"You know about it?"

"Me and my friends originated the story!"

"I don't want to know…"

"I'll be there tomorrow night."

"Alright…" I gasped.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I think he broke my ribs…" I muttered.

"Who?"

"Bill, the guy that's here watching me."

"I'll be there, don't worry."

"Bye."

I hung up and slipped the phone back in its hiding place. I lay down to go to sleep, but right before I closed my eyes, the door opened. I looked over to see Bryce standing there.

"Why hello little butterfly."

"YOU" I whispered.

"Me…come on, you knew I'd come back for you. And thanks to a wonderful person, I got you right back."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said. He crossed the room in three steps and punched me square in the face.

"Now little girl, don't lose your temper…" he teased, speaking calmly still.

"Don't go and do something stupid my butterfly."

"Don't call me butterfly, only my mom can call me butterfly!" I said, trying to raise my voice but failing miserably because of my ribs.

"Any new nicknames? What does your daddy call you?"

"Baby girl, or Little Bella…after my mom." I said, glaring at him.

"Oh really…well, soon you're going to be fatherless…"

"No…"

"Yes. At 4:30 this morning…someone will be paying daddy dearest a visit in his hotel in LA."

"No…leave my dad alone. I'll do anything. Just leave my dad alone." I said, starting to cry.

"No, it's the ultimate way to kill a part of you is getting rid of him…and it's his fault you're here. If you hadn't been here I'd still have your mother!" he said, punching me in the stomach.

"Mom died in a car crash. How is it my fault?" I coughed.

"She was on her way to see you, you worthless piece of crap. If you hadn't been born, she wouldn't have been on her way to your school concert and she wouldn't have died!" he said, beating me. I cried and screamed as loud as I could.

"Shut up or you'll get more." He said, angrily.

"Now little brother…don't be so mean…our little slave won't be strong enough to get to work tomorrow." A female voice said from the door way. I tried to open my eyes but they were already nearly swollen shut. I could just barely make out Dawn Marie.

"D…Dawn?"

"Yes! It's me…are you surprised?"

"But….why?"

"Why? WHY? Because of you, I lost the love of my life. And ironically, you did the same thing to my little brother!" she said, smacking me. I could barely even register the pain anymore, my body was literally throbbing.

"Brother…" I whispered. "But you're from Jersey…"

"Mama and daddy split up when we were kids…I went with mama to Jersey." She said, looking down at me. "I hope you got to say bye bye to daddy, because if I can't have him, no one will. And tonight in oh, say…two and a half hours, you'll become an orphan, and my little brother's little play thing." She said.

"First of all, get that shirt out of my sight!" he said, grabbing at the Chain Gang T-shirt I was wearing. I tried to fight, but he pulled out a knife and cut it off of me, leaving me in a bra and my denim shorts. I tried to cover myself, and they just laughed and locked me back in my room. I slipped my hand under the bed and texted my dad to get out of his room and go hang in London's room, and London would fill him in on everything. Then I called London and told him everything that Dawn'd just told me. Then I dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. G….it's Emily." I whispered.

"Emily? Oh my goodness, where are you?"

"I need to talk to James."

"Okay, hold on a second….he's in his room….James, it's Emily."

"Mack, where are you?"

"James, I need you to listen to me very carefully alright?" I whispered painfully

"Yeah."

"I'm in the Peterson place. It's Bryce and you won't believe this…"

"What?"

"Dawn's his sister. She's the one that set me up for this." I gasped.

"Did Bryce touch you?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm on my way."

"NO…call the 5-0. Tell them everything. I can't tell you which room I'm in, but it's on the second floor."

"Alright…I'll call them."

"Hurry…they have a knife."

I looked at my phone and started to cry. I closed the phone and hid it again, turning it off to conserve the battery. I went to sleep finally in immense pain.


	11. Recovered

I woke up and looked around, well I tried to anyway…my eyes were swollen shut. I just lay there for what felt like hours when I heard my door unlock and open. It's started to whimper and cry until a voice calmed me.

"McKenzie…I'm Officer Owens…you're brother James called." The man said. I started to nod, and I put my hand under the mattress and took out my cell. The officer took my hand and led me out of the room. He sat me in a car, and gave me ice packs to put on my face. Some how, I was able to turn on my phone and push number 1 on the phone to speed dial my dad.

"Mack?"

"Dad…"

"Are you okay? What's going on, did Dawn touch you?"

"She slapped me around a little, but nothing I couldn't handle…" I lied. "I called James, he called the cops. They came and got me this morning."

"Good…where are you right now?"

"Uh, see I don't really know…my eyes are swollen shut."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing that hasn't been done before…just get here when you can dad." I sighed.

"I'll get there tonight." He said.

"Alright daddy, I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

I hung up and covered my face with the ice.

"McKenzie, this is Officer Owens. I'm going to take you to the hospital." The voice said.

"Okay." We got in the car and drove for ten or 15 minutes. I took the ice off of my face and saw the hospital through the tiny slits I now had for my eyes." The officer guided me through the halls of the hospital. The nurse gave me a room and they did a physical. Then they hooked me up to some tubes and wires and junk. I fell asleep right after the doctor called my dad.

RANDY'S POV

I was sitting in my hotel room stressed out. I loved that little girl that was missing like she was my own daughter.

I sat down in front of the TV and it turned. The news was on, and I felt a huge smile spread on my face as I watched the report.

"And in other news…the Search for Mackie Winters is now over. She was found when she courageously called for help from a cell phone, giving her location. She was found in an abandoned house in Edmonton, Illinois being held hostage by siblings Bryce and Dawn Christenson."

The screen showed a guy with brown hair and none other than Dawn Marie in hand cuffs getting in a car. My heart fell to my feet as the woman continued.

"Young McKenzie is now in St. Elizabeth Hospital in Critical Condition. We'll keep you posted on her condition as information is released."

I jumped up and grabbed my cell phone. I called John.

"John, did you hear?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way to the airport already." He said.

"Reserve me a seat?" I said, grabbing my jacket and wallet.

"I got you man…London is already with me."

'Alright man, I'll be there in 20 minutes." I said, running down the hall and through the parking lot to my rental Ferrari. I started the car and sped to the Airport. I got there in 24 minutes, usually a 45 minute ride. I was flooring it all the way there. I ran through the airport and picked up my ticket. I made it through security, and I was in line to get on the plane when John called me again.

"Ran, where are you man?"

"I'm about six people behind you." I said, seeing his hat.

"Alright. You're in the seat next to London."

"Thanks man." I said, hanging up. We got on the plane and settled in for the flight. Three hours later, we were hailing a cab to St. Elizabeth Hospital. It was a 40 minute ride, seeing how we landed in Chicago and had to ride through and out of the city and into the suburbs. We paid the fare and then ran down the hall to the front desk.

"Can I help you sir?" the woman at the desk said.

"My daughter was brought here this morning." John said quickly.

"Name?"

"McKenzie…McKenzie Winters."

"The little girl the police brought in here? She's in room 364…ICU…pediatrics floor." She said, sadly.

"ICU…lil sis is in ICU?" London said, running his hands through his hair.

"Come on guys," John said, walking through the hospital. We fallowed him through the hospital, and he stopped at a door. When he opened it, there were a lot of people already in the room. I could see Mackie's friends there, and probably their parents. I looked at John, who was near tears.

JOHN'S POV

I looked at Mack lying in the bed. She had a bunch of wires and tubes sticking out everywhere. I walked out of the room and started to cry silently. I was sitting on the chair outside of the room when a doctor stopped at the door.

"John?" I looked up and seen a man standing there looking expectantly.

"Yeah…"

"It's me, Chris Ferguson…we were best friends before you moved."

"Fergie?" I said, recognizing him.

"Yeah. I'm McKenzie's doctor." He said, shaking my hand.

"How is she?"

"I'm not going to lie to you…it's a miracle she's alive. The damage is extensive. She's got a major concussion, her brain is swollen…we had to put a tube in her head to help regulate the pressure in her brain. She has three broken ribs, and one of her ribs punctured her lung. She's lucky she woke up when Officer Owens called to her. Her face will be bruised for a while…as well the rest of her body. We have to keep her under close observation for the next 24 hours to make sure she doesn't fall into a coma."

"I'm going to kill him…I swear to god, I'm going to kill him." I said quietly.

"Christenson didn't even do all of that…the broken ribs was another person…she said his name was Bill. He was working for them."

"I have to go sit with her…" I said, standing up and walking back in the room. I looked over at James who was stark white. I went and sat in the empty chair next to him…it was right next to the bed. I noticed that he was holding on to her hand so tight his knuckles were white.

"James…"

"Mr. C, she called me, told me they had a knife and cut her shirt off because it was yours…she told me to call the cops. I knew she'd be banged up, but not like this. Tubes and junk sticking out of her? This is so screwed up man. I should have gone over there like I thought to when she asked me not to…maybe I could have stopped some of this from happening…"

"James, you done more than you ever could. She saw you on the roof of your house and figured it out. Thanks to you, she figured out she was in the Peterson place...if you wouldn't have been sitting on your roof, she might be dead. So thanks to you…my little girl is alive." I said, looking at her. I noticed she still had on the locket. I touched it and then felt a tear trickle down my face.

"Hey baby girl…it's me. I got London and Orton here with me. We missed you. We're glad you're okay. Come on and open those bright eyes so you can tell me you're fine." I said, playing with her hair. "Little Bella….wake up Bella." I whispered.

"Guys, it's 9:00. We need to get you guys home." Courtney's mom spoke up. Courtney objected for about twenty minutes, but then the four of them left with their parents. Randy took James's seat, and London went on the other side and sat in Courtney's seat.

"Lil sis…its me; its London. Come on brown eyes…wake up for me. I owe you some money from Mania." He laughed. "Seriously…wake up Lil Sis. It hasn't been any fun without you leaving singing messages on my voicemail. I can't tease you about Shane if you're in here…come on…get up brown eyes." He said, holding on to her hand.

"Guess it's my turn, huh?" Randy said, looking at her. "Mackie, it's Randy. What's my favorite girl doing in here? I need her to be at home with her friends so I can call her and have her tell me she believes in me. I need ya Mack…come on and get up. I need you to tell me it's okay that I lost. Get up short stuff." He sighed, looking at her with tears in his eyes.

We sat there for about at hour, making phone calls to everyone and telling them about Mack's condition. We were sitting there for a while, until…

"It's okay you lost…" a raspy voice said. We looked over and saw Mack blinking slightly, but her eyes still closed.

"Mack…you're okay!" I said, smiling.

"I could hear when you guys were talking…I just couldn't say anything. I don't know why, but I couldn't." she whispered.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" I asked playing with her hair.

"Dad, there's a tube sticking out of my head…how do you think I feel?" she rasped.

"Smart ass." I said, getting up and ringing a nurse. They came in with Fergie…my old friend and asked us to step out while they did an exam on Mack. When they allowed us in, I got slightly good news.

"What's the news doc?" London said, looking anxious.

"Well, she woke up because the pressure is gone in her brain. We can remove the tube in her head, but we had to add one to help her breathe until we can get her in surgery to fix her punctured lung. The bad news is, we didn't catch it at first because of all the other injuries, but she's paralyzed, from the waist down. It isn't permanent though…with a Physical Therapist; she can regain full use of her lower extremities."

I looked at my little girl, who was hooked up to about a million machines.

"When can you get her in surgery?"

"Today…3:30 we have her scheduled."

"Good. When can she go home?"

"Once she's recovered from her surgery…about a week." I knew I couldn't stay... I made a quick decision.

"The days I can, I'll be down here. But I don't want her alone at any time…I'll send Superstars that will want to see her down, and her friends will be here as well…but I want security at this door around the clock."

"I can arrange that. She's a sweet kid John; I used to help Isabella out with her…she was like my little sister you know…she called me Uncle Fergie. I love that girl too. I never had any idea about what he was doing to her."

"I know man…we go back man, way back." I said, nodding. "I have to leave tomorrow for Smackdown…I can't get out of it…I'm the Champ."

I heard clapping, and I could see Mackie trying to get my attention. I handed her a pen and a notebook.

"Congrats on becoming Champ dad…I knew you could do it!" she wrote.

"Thanks baby girl…I knew it too." I smiled.

"Tell Randy I'm sorry he lost…I did believe in him though…" Then she drew a sad face. I smiled at her and tossed the notebook to Randy and London.

"Thanks Short Stuff…that's why you're my favorite girl." He smirked.

"So I'm Paralyzed huh?" she wrote, handing it back to me.

"Yeah, we're gonna get you into Physical Therapy once you get out of here." I said softly.

"I'm scared…what if I never walk again?" she scribbled.

"You'll walk. You're a fighter…you're too stubborn to stay in a wheelchair…look at your dad!" Randy said, reading over my shoulders.

"What happened to Dawn and Bryce?"

"Arrested right now…but if they get out…I'm gonna kill them." I said.

"Don't do that dad…I lost mom already, I can't lose you too…"

"You won't lose me."

"What time is it?"

"A little after midnight baby girl."

"I'm Sleepy."

"Go on to sleep…we'll be here in the morning…so will some more people." London said, smiling at her. Mackie fell asleep in about 2 minutes flat. I called everyone and they said they were coming to visit her for a while the next day. I asked Charlie to bring my and Mack's things from the hotel, and he was bringing them. I called my parents and told them everything, and they said they'd set Mackie up in the downstairs guest room since she wouldn't be able to get upstairs to my old one. Then the three of us chose a chair and fell asleep.

MACKIE'S POV

I woke up the next day to see my dad knocked out cold. His head was completely back and he was snoring slightly. I tried to giggle, but I couldn't. Just then the door opened, and I stiffened. Then Charlie and Jackie walked in carrying a bunch of things and I relaxed.

"Hey girly…how are you feeling?" Charlie smiled. I grabbed the notebook dad gave me and scribbled down a note.

"How do I think you feel?" he smiled. "like hell, I suppose?"

I nodded. Then I looked a Jackie who had tears in her eyes. I motioned for the notebook and scribbled what was wrong.

"I just can't get over how brave you are…to go through all you did and still keep smiling…"

I wrote another note.

"how can you smile with a tube down your throat…honestly Mackie…you're such a smart aleck!" she laughed.

"Don't blame me, blame my dad…" I scribbled.

"Ha, ha." She smiled. Then she hugged me as best as she could and sat in the chair on the other side of a sleeping London.

"I got something for ya…" Charlie said. He reached in a bag and pulled out my laptop. I clapped my hands and motioned for it. I immediately turned it on and logged on to my instant messenger. I saw a particular screen name and tried to squeal but it didn't work out.

(AN: Mack's SN will be shortened as will Everyone else's as I get sick of typing…)

**Obsessed-with-Orton: Courtney! Hey!**

**Hass-of-Obsession: Mackie, you're Okay! OMG, I'm gonna tell James to get on…it's his Comp lab time too…brb…**

**OWO: K.**

**HOS: I'm back…go 2 our chat room….**

I logged into our chat room, where everyone was already there.

**OWO: Guys!**

**Hurricane-Season: Sweet Pea, you're alright…what did the doc say?**

**OWO: Well, Aside from Broken ribs and having my face purple from the bruises Bryce gave me…. I have to go into surgery 2day for a punctured lung…and I'm…**

**Living-4-the-Moment: Well…out with it!**

**OWO: Chill out Paul…it's kinda hard to tell you guys this…**

**619-ways-2-cheat-2-win: Shut up dude!**

**OWO: Greg…chill out…he's anxious to know…**

**HS: Well, what's up Mack?**

**OWO: I'm paralyzed…from the waist down.**

**619: Don't tell me something like that…I just wanna hear that my baby doll is okay.**

**OWO: Guys, I'm scared…what if I don't walk again?**

**HS: Don't say that to me, don't say that ever in your life. You're gonna walk again…you're too stubborn to stay in a wheelchair.**

**HOS: Yeah girly…oh no, there's the bell…we'll see you after school!**

**OWO: Yeah, I'll see you after my surgery, I go in right when you guys get outta school.**

**HS: We'll be there.**

**619: Yeah, all of us.**

**HOS: We're skipping band and coming str8 there.**

**OWO: You guys better not! Bandfest is in 2 weeks! Go to practice, and I'll still be here when you guys get out.**

**HS: U sure?**

**OWO: Yeah…**

**HS: k…we'll see you 4:45.**

**OWO: K…C U guys l8r.**

_**Obsessed-With-Orton has logged off**_

I logged off and just as I did, Dad woke up.

"Hey, I see someone automatically got on the computer when they got it…" he smiled. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

I wrote another note.

"How long till you can talk again? Well, you go in surgery in about…" he looked at his watch. "two and a half hours baby girl."

"I'm not feeling good…it's starting to hurt more to breathe." I wrote.

"I know…just bear it a little while longer."

"I can't. It hurts too bad…can I have some more medicine?" I scribbled quickly.

"Sweety, I don't think you can; your surgery is too close to give you more. I'll check with the doctor though." He said, walking out the room. Charlie and Jackie fallowed behind and they closed the door behind them, waking Randy and London.

JOHN'S POV

"Hey…How's she really doing man?" Charlie said, looking at me.

"She's paralyzed from the waist down man."

"Damn…what are you gonna do when it's time for Smackdown? I mean, I know you're not leaving her alone."

"No way man, someone's gonna be here with her at all times for the week she has to stay in this place. I don't want anything to happen to her…I mean look at her…" I went off into space.

"John, that little girl is stronger than most of us. She took all of that abuse and torture, but she still keeps a sence of humor. She still tries to look out for others more than herself." Jackie said.

"I know…something needs to be done for her. She's to special dude." Charlie said.

"I know that…she's so much like her mother…even when she's hurt…she still congratulated me on my win and said she knew I could do it. In the past 24 hours, she only just said she was hurting before we left the room. She first woke up and said to Randy 'It's okay you lost.' Then she said that she always believed in Randy, even if he lost. She's special. I have to figure out something to do for her." I said, looking at the two. I saw a nurse walking down the hall looking at a folder and I stopped her.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

"Well, Cena, I hardly think I'm a ma'am." She smirked. I looked at her hard and broke into a smile.

"Kerry…Kerry Williams. You lived next door to me." I said, hugging her. "What, did all of my friends just start working at St.E's?"

"Pretty much we all went into some kind of medicine…except for Isabella…did you hear about her?"

"Yeah…I heard. Why do you think I'm here?" I said.

"She's yours…I should have known…she look's just like you John."

"I know. But I wanted to ask you…Mack, she's in a lot of pain from the ribs and it's starting to get painful for her to breathe again. She wants to know if she can have more medicine. She's two hours to surgery."

"Well, we can give her a small dose of morphene, but it's not going to be enough to take her completely out of her misery…it will dullen the pain though…enough to make it bareable."

"Give it to her…I can't stand to see her in pain. Even if her face doesn't show it…her eyes do."

"No problem. I'll have it in her IV in less than 10 minutes." She said, walking down the hall. I walked back to the room where Mack was playing TicTacToe with London. Just as I sat down, Mack's cell started to ring. "She Will Be Loved" filled the room and she motioned for me to answer it. I grabbed the phone.

"Hello Shane."

"Mr.C? That you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"How is she? She's not dead is she?"

"She's not dead Shane." I said, laughing slightly.

"Can I talk to her?'

"She has a breathing tube down her throat…she can't talk to anyone even if she wanted to…and trust me. She wants to."

"Just could you put the phone to her ear?" he said.

"She can't talk."

"I know…but I just need to tell her something."

"Alright"

I got up and put the phone to her ear. She pushed a button, then started nodding after a while. She pushed another button, and then smiled as best as she could with a tube in her mouth. She hung up the phone and then looked at London. He just smiled and nodded.

"Okay, either you two can read eachother's minds, or teenagers…and young adults are strange." I said, looking at the two of them. London just laughed and rolled his eyes. Kerry came in and gave her the dose of Morphene, and doctors came in and out, getting her ready for Surgery. Soon, The surgron came in and said it was time.

"Alright baby girl…stay strong for me?" I said, kissing her forehead. She nodded.

"See you in a few Short Stuff."

"Get back here so I can kick your butt in TicTacToe…brown eyes." London smiled.

The doc wheeled her and her machines out of the room and took her into the OR. All I could do is sit and wait.

MACK'S POV

The Doctor wheeled me into the Room and prepped me. They put the mask on me and told me to count down slowly from 100. I made it to 75 and was out like a light.


	12. Hospitalizedand UNCLE Randy?

I lay in the bed and I could hear voices. I tried to open my eyes and say something, but I couldn't. I tried to move my legs, but I couldn't even feel them. I started to panic. I started breathing really fast….my heart was racing. Then I was able to open my eyes. When I did, I saw my mother sitting there in front of me, smiling.

"Butterfly, what are you doing? The doctors are almost finished sweetie. You have to go back down there and take care of your father. You still have a lot to do sweet heart…your life is just beginning."

"I can't mommy, it hurts too much, and I want to stay with you!" I sighed.

"What about your father? He can't afford to lose both his girls. You have to go back."

"Okay mom, I'll go back, but only for you and daddy."

"Go on back."

"I miss you mom."

"I miss you too butterfly…but you have to go back. Go on to your father."

"Alright mom…I'm gonna go back. And I'm gonna walk again just for you."

"That's my butterfly. Go on…I'm always with you, and your dad."

"Bye Mom." I whispered, closing my eyes again. I felt something tapping me, and I opened my eyes again to see the doctor standing over me.

"Well, we lost you for a few minutes, but everything went accordingly. You'll be out of here in a few days McKenzie." He said cheerfully.

"It's Mackie."

"I'm sorry…Mackie. Now, let's get you to the recovery ward." He said as he and a group of nurses wheeled me down the long hall. We went past my old room and I was surprised when I saw Ric Flair, Shane McMahon, Mark and HBK standing in my room talking to my dad. I sighed and lay back on the covers. They put me in the ward, and about five minutes later, dad and everyone came in.

"Hey, there's my Little Bella. How're you feeling?"

"Dad, every time you ask that question I come back with a smart answer….why keep bothering?" I smiled.

"I wanna smack you sometimes," he laughed.

"I know, the feeling's mutual." I quipped, causing everyone to laugh.

"So how are you Little Girl?" Mark said.

"Big Mark, they just cut a huge hole in me and sewed me back together, what do you think?"

"She's quick…" Flair said, smiling at me.

"Here ya go short stuff." HBK said, handing me a bear.

"Thanks Shawn…but you have to call me something else…only Randy can call me Short Stuff."

"Yeah" Randy laughed

"I'll figure something out Doll."

"That'll work."

"She's a work of art John, she just got out of surgery and she's already being a smart aleck. I hope Brendan isn't like this later on…" Shane said.

"No, he'll be a little more stubborn and pig headed…" Randy smiled.

"Who will he get that from…it won't be me!"

"Your Dad." The whole room said at the same time.

"Good point!" he said, making everyone laugh.

"Nuck if You Buck" started blasting out of dad's pocket and I smirked when HBK, Flair and Mark looked at him weird.

"It's James, gimmie." I said, holding my hand out. Dad gave me my cell and I answered smiling.

"Hey Jamie."

"What's up sweet pea?"

"They just sewed me back together."

"We can't come today…you know Dustin Hoffman?"

"Yeah, the dickhead that's captain of the hoop team. What about him?"

"Language."

"Sorry dad"

"We kinda….well see the thing is,"

"You hopped him, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"He probably deserved it….but why?"

"See, me and the gang were at lunch right after we got offline with you. We were talking about how we were going to see you after school to Darlene, you know, my girlfriend, and he started talking trash about you. He was saying stuff like you were a world class tease, and how before you left all you did was flaunt yourself off to him in your short shorts and was going on and on about your legs…I got pissed and punched him in his face. Then Lance, his sidekick and his twin brother Logan jumped in it, so Paul and Greg jumped in. The twit Twins ran off, but Greg and Paul kept helping me beat Dusty's ass. We got caught, and they gave us Detention…Court got it because she argued with Dustin's girl Janice…got pissed and punched her in the face. She got Detention too."

"Bummer."

"I know."

"Soon as I get use of my legs, the first thing I'm gonna do is kick him in the nuts."

"I gotta go, detention calls…"

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Bye Jay."

"See ya Mack."

I hung up the phone and laughed. Dad Randy and Mark gave me a weird look.

"What?"

"All I know is, you were talking about kicking some guy in he nuts…I don't wanna know more." London said.

"Yeah, well you don't wanna know."

"Couldn't have said it better…" Flair smirked.

"What ever. So dad, when are you gonna decorate your belt?"

"I don't know if I am yet…I mean, I probably will, but I'll wait until you're outta here at least till I do. I want you to help me do it."

"Really?"

"Of course! It was your idea to trick it out anyway…"

"Dad, do you really think I'll get outta here and walk again though?"

"You'll do it…I know it Doll." HBK said, smiling.

"I don't know, I mean, I can't even feel my legs."

"You'll get it. Don't think like that or you won't do it." Mark said, playing with my hair a little.

"Yeah, how can you be a diva if you're like that?" Randy smiled.

"ME, a Diva?"

"Of course! You know you're destined to be a Diva. I mean, from now on, you're gonna be in the business no matter what. And I know you'll be a crowd favorite…I mean, look at you! You're gorgeous!" Mark said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, look at your legs! When you're older, those'll rival Stacy Keibler." London said.

"Now I don't know about all that." I said.

"I do." A voice from the door said. We turned and there was Stacy Keibler and Amy Dumas in the doorway.

"We thought that you might be tired of being here with all of these boys." Amy smiled.

"Yeah, just a little." I smiled. "But mainly, I think that dad Randy and London need to go to a hotel or something and get some sleep. They've been here so long."

"Yeah, you guys need to get some sleep." Charlie said, backing me up.

"I'm alright." Dad said.

"Bullshit. How's Smackdown gonna function if the WWE and Cruiserweight Champs aren't there because they're too wiped to get to San Diego? Get your asses to the hotel…and that's an order." Shane said, pushing them to the door.

"Are you sure?" Dad said, looking at me.

"Dad, what can possibly happen to me with Mark, Shawn, Shane, Charlie, and Flair here?"

"Alright, we'll be back in a few hours." Randy said, kissing my forehead. "See ya Short Stuff. Mark, you better take care of my favorite girl." He joked.

"No problem."

"See you later brown eyes."

"See you Champ." I smiled, hugging my surrogate big brother.

"That's my name now. Get some rest if you need it?" Dad said.

"Of course, I can tune anyone out if I get tired enough."

"Okay. Be careful. Love you baby girl"

"Love you too." I said, hugging him. He kissed my forehead and they left. I lay back again and Stacy and Amy came in the room.

"So how're you feeling girly?" Stacy smiled, sitting on the side of my bed. All of the guys in the room just laughed.

"I'm better Stace….other than the fact that my face is all purple and I can't walk."

"HOLD IT! Why does she get the nice answer, but we get the mean ass smart aleck answer when we ask you that?" Shane said, looking "hurt".

"Easy," I smiled.

"And why is that Doll?"

"Stace is a girl."

"Ooh…I like this girl!" Amy laughed.

"Why thank you…you're not so bad yourself." I smirked.

"Quick on the comeback too…" Jackie smiled.

"I think that's the John in her." Stacy said.

My cell rang "She Will Be Loved" and I answered it happily.

"Hey!"

"You're alright?"

"Better than the last time we talked."

"Shania and Sammie say hey."

"Tell them they're awesome and I can't wait to come home."

"I miss you Mack. We all do."

"I miss you guys too…I'll be home in a week."

"You will?"

"Yeah."

"It's not the same without you in school….it's kind of hard to piss Tangelo off alone."

"Oh, that reminds me, I got JBL for you."

"You're awesome!"

"I know. But hey, I'm gonna jet, I got some visitors."

"Who?"

"Well, My dad, London and Randy just left, but Flair, HBK, Shane-o-Mac, Mark, Charlie, Jackie, Stacy and Amy are here."

"Stacy as in Stacy Keibler?"

"Yes Shane, Stacy as in Stacy Keibler."

"Oh man…'

"Anyway, I'm outta here babe."

"Alight, I'll see you next week."

"I miss you Shane."

"I miss you too."

"Bye."

"See ya."

I hung up the phone and Stacy Amy and Jackie all smiled and squealed. They sat on the bed and started to talk.

"So who's Shane?" Stacy smiled

"My boyfriend."

"Details! Come on, we're Divas, all we do is gossip!" Jackie sighed.

"Well, he was the first person to help me out my first day. He was super sweet, and I ended up handing with his group of friends. There are 5 of us, Me, this guy Chris, Shania Sammie and Shane. We are the official nuts of the WWE at our school…go figure. Anyway, we started going out about a week ago."

"I remember my first boyfriend. His name was Josh Farver. He was 15 I was 14. We were in the 9th grade together." Stacy said.

"Okay guys, I think it's time to get out of here…" Shane said, walking towards the door. They all ran out of the room pretty much.

"I thought they'd never leave!" Jackie sighed.

"I don't mind them…that much."

"Okay, quick question…how many nicknames do you actually have?" Amy said. "Because everyone seems to have one for you."

"Well, only Dad, Randy, Shane and my older brother James can call me Mack. My mom called me Butterfly. Dad calls me Mackie or Bella. London calls me Mackie McQueen, Lil sis, or Brown Eyes. Randy calls me Short Stuff, HBK calls me Doll, Mark calls me Little Girl, Courtney, my best friend calls me Mackie, Greg and Paul call me Mackie…uh,"

"Okay, I get it…EVERYONE has a nick name for you." Stacy sighed.

"Tell me about it." I smirked.

"Well, your dad calls you Bella," Amy said.

"And HBK calls you Doll." Stacy chimed in.

"Oh, and don't forget, London calls her Mackie McQueen," Jackie piped up.

"Oh WHAT EVER!" I laughed. I was really starting to feel better. "So Stacy, what's going on with you and Randy?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, so now you're gonna act like you didn't hear me? Come on, it's so obvious that Ran is into you…I AM his favorite girl after all…I know these things." I smiled.

"Well, I don't know really…"

"What ever Keibler." Amy laughed.

"You made me talk about my boyfriend…it's your turn." I said.

"Girly's got a point!"

"Well, Randy's a confusing subject for me right now…I don't know. Ever since he RKO'd me in the ring…I've gotten the feeling that he doesn't care about me anymore…that he's more concerned about his career than he is about being with me or anyone for that matter."

"Well Stace, he WAS kinda wrecked and mixed up…he had a match with Mark." Jackie said, touching her arm.

"But…"

"But nothing Blondie…he's into you, even the miniature blonde can see it!" Amy laughed.

"HEY!" I said, laughing

"No offence"

"Dude, that wasn't cool! Blondes aren't that dumb….my dad's a blonde…wait, never mind."

"No comment…" Amy said, looking away. "It's too easy."

"You're so mean sometimes…" I pouted, looking away.

"Aww…get over it!" she laughed, poking me in the stomach, being careful not to hit my ribs. I laughed then yawned.

"Tired girly?" Amy asked, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"A little."

"Go on and get some sleep…we'll send Mark and Shawn in here to check on you in a little bit, alright?"

"Kay…"

"See you girly." They chorused.

"I take it that's my nick name?"

"Yeah." Stacy smiled.

"Kay…I'll take it."

"See you later girly." Amy smiled.

"Bye." I said, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

"Cute kid…" Amy said, looking at the other two girls.

"Definitely, a cute kid. She's awesome. Let's let her get some sleep guys." Jackie smiled. They left and Mackie slept for hours.

A/N: I think that from now on, I'm going to do the rest of the story in third person. It's getting too difficult to do this in first person for me, trying to define all of the emotions and all….anyway, from now on, it's in 3rd person.

When Mackie woke up, it was dark outside. She looked to the side, and there was Randy, reading a book.

"Hey Ran…" she said, sitting up a little, wincing as she did.

"Whoa, chill out there Short Stuff…how's my favorite girl doing?" he said, adjusting her bed for her.

"I'm better Ran…hey Randy?"

"What's up?"

"Well, you and my dad are close, right?"

"Yeah."

"Almost like...brothers, right?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"So, technically, that would make you my uncle, right?"

"Well, if you look at it that way, yeah, I'd be your uncle." He said slowly, still confused.

"So…would you mind if I called you Uncle Randy?" she said, looking over at him.

"Not at all Short Stuff…you can call me Uncle Randy if you want."

"Good….thanks for staying with me, Uncle Randy."

Randy smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Anytime niece Mackie." He smiled.

"Do you think they'll let me hook my PS2 up to the hospital TV?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out…" Randy pushed the button to call a nurse and one came in, smiling.

"What do you need?"

"Well, my niece was wondering if she was able to hook up her videogame console to the TV."

"Well, I don't see why not, but make sure it's not loud or we'll have to ask her to un-hook it."

"Thanks," the girl smiled, tucking some hair behind her ears. The nurse nodded and left the room.

"Awesome, now I can kick your butt at Smackdown vs. Raw." Mackie grinned at Randy.

"You really think so?"

"Well, yeah, I do."

"We'll see about this…" he said, taking out his cell. "John, its Randy. Where are you man? Getting dressed? Cool. No, nothing's wrong with her man, don't worry. I just wanted you to know, that the nurses gave me the go ahead, and I want you to bring the PS2 when you come. It's in my bag cause it wouldn't fit in yours, remember? Yeah, she said she could beat me in Smackdown vs. Raw. What do you mean she can? You're as delusional as your daughter man. Alright, bring the damn thing…bye."

"So he's bringing it?"

"yeah, and he said you could beat me….yeah right."

"We'll see…and I get Rey-Rey at all times." She said, looking at him.

"You think you can beat me with Mysterio?"

"Well, yeah, I do. I've beaten the whole game with Rey."

"But you haven't beaten me."

"I haven't played you. I kicked Shane's ass though."

"Language."

"Sorry…it slipped."

"Uh huh…it slipped my foot."

"Where are Big Mark and the others?"

'They had to get going, but they all said to give you their love, and they'd call to check up on you."

"How long was I out of it?"

"Well, they said you fell out around 6:30, and now it's 2:43 am …you do the math."

"Where's dad?"

"He really needed the sleep, so I let him sleep. He was wiped."

"Well, if he would've listened to me and gone to a hotel to sleep in the first place, he wouldn't have been so burnt out."

"Yeah, well, you're just like him."

"How?"

"You both don't listen, you both sleep for hours at a time, no catnap for you two, you both have to have a gun put to your heads to get you up on time…should I go on?"

"Leave me alone Uncle Randy."

"Uncle Randy…I like the sound of that Short Stuff."


	13. Getting out and Going home

The day Mackie got out of the hospital was a happy one. John was there with the newly dubbed Uncle Randy and Stacy and they said she could go anywhere she wanted. She asked them to take her to the Cemetery. John nodded and loaded her and her new chair into the truck. When they got there, they asked where Isabella Christenson was buried and drove to the plot. John helped her back into the chair and we went over to the head stone. Right next to hers was Johnny's.

"Mama…it's, it's me. It's Butterfly. I made it to dad's house." She said, smiling through her tears. "Thanks for getting me through the surgery and for forcing me to wake up. I'm gonna walk again…for you and dad. I promise." she wheeled herself in front of Johnny's headstone and smiled.

"JJ, its McEmily…I'm here for you baby boy. I found my dad. You were right. You knew it. I miss you JJ…you'll never get to be initiated into the group now…but you're an honorary member…I'll get James to set it up. Watch Wrestling still…you'll see me there one day…I'm watching out for you JJ…" She started to cry a little more and she just buried her face in her hands.

"Hey Bella, it's me…its Johnny. I'm here and I got her. I'm gonna do right by the two of you. I swear to you, I'll do everything in my power to take care of her and keep her happy. I swear, she's so much like you. I can see you every time I look at her. I still love you Bella…and I'm gonna take care of our daughter. She's a good kid, and she's growing up. I love you girl." John said, wiping his eyes. Mackie looked at him and reached up towards him. He bent down and gave her a hug.

"Come on, let's get outta here."

"Okay, but dad, before we leave, could we make one more stop?"

"Where baby girl?"

"Clearfield Park" was all she said. John and Randy loaded her and the chair in the truck and John drove to the Park. She got loaded back in her chair and she wheeled herself directly to her tree. She felt her dad come up behind her and he started to laugh.

"What?"

"Baby girl, this is me and your mom's old meeting place. We used to sneak out of the house and meet at this tree. Look over here…" he said, leading her to the engraving she used to stare at for hours.

"_JC & Bella" _She read out loud.

"Everyone in the neighborhood called me JC. Your mom called me Johnny though, she was the only person allowed to call me that. I was the only person allowed to call her Bella. I'd beat people up for calling her Bella. That was _my_ name for her, no one else's. The day I was supposed to leave, we came to this spot and carved it in this tree with my old Swiss army knife." John said, touching the engraving.

"I used to come here with Mama when I was real little. She'd sit me under this tree and tell me stories about when she was a girl. As I got older, I started to climb this tree a lot, and I think I might even still have some money hidden in one of the branches…after mom's accident, I started coming here to think. I was in this exact spot when I decided to run."

Randy walked over to his niece and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and cracked a small smile.

"Ready to go Short Stuff?"

"Yeah Uncle Ran…I'm ready to go." She sighed, wheeling her way to the truck and loading herself back in with Randy's help.

John was sitting in the truck thinking hard. Randy was driving and John was staring out of the window. He'd set up the appointments with the Physical Therapist four times a week and he'd talked to his parents about making sure someone was with her at all times. But something in the back of his mind kept telling him that she still wasn't safe.

'Relax man, you're just being paranoid. You know nothing will happen at home;' he told himself. 'Between Mom, Dad, Shane, and the others, she'll never be alone. Don't get crazy, she'll be fine…just remembering what Bella said: Trust your instincts John. Nothing else can happen to that girl…too much already has.'

"Dad?"

"Yeah?'

"Uncle Randy asked if you wanted McDonalds."

"Oh, yeah, let's get some food…I'm starved."

"Well, instead of Mickey D's, can we hit an In and Out Burger?" Mack said, looking at the men in the front seat.

"Yeah, let's go to In and Out Burger!" Stacy chimed in.

"In and Out Burger? What do you say Randy? Feel like stopping there on the way to the airport?"

"Alright, In and Out Burger it is." He said, making a turn. They got the food, and then went to the airport. Mackie's plane was called and she was helped onto the plane and into her seat. Mackie pulled out her diary and started to write.

_Well, I'm on my way back home…and I'm kinda weirded out. I mean, what will Shane and the guys say hen they see me in this wheelchair? Will they ditch me, or treat me like a charity case? I don't want them to treat me any different…Dad doesn't, even if he really does. I made him stop treating me like glass and let me be. I told him to treat me the same, and I just want everyone else to do the same thing. I don't want Shane to feel sorry for me. I just want everything to be like it was before Spring Break. I don't know how I'm gonna still go to the Spring Fling…I can't dance! I'll figure something out…at least my face isn't bruised anymore. I'm getting tired…I'll update after the gang leaves tonight._

_Oh yeah, dad and I hooked up the title yesterday…it is AWESOME! It's covered in yellow, red and white diamonds. It has the WWE symbol in the middle…and it SPINS! It has the word CHAMP right below it in regular diamonds and his name is on it. I got the first replica, before they even went on shopzone. I guess that's the life of a celebrity's daughter…ha, ha. _

_McEmily W_

Mackie fell asleep, and she didn't wake up until she landed in Boston.

* * *

Mackie was in her new room…it wasn't bad or anything; it just was the spare guest room next to the kitchen. Grandma Carol had taken the posters that were on the walls up stairs and put them on the walls in the room down stairs. All of her clothes were in the room, and the stereo was brought down stairs as well. The bad thing was, she couldn't go down to the basement anymore unless she went all the way around the house and through the garage. So much for leading a normal life…

"Mackie-o! We're here!" Came Shania's cheerful voice through the house. Mackie took a deep breath and wheeled herself out into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." She smiled.

There was silence.

And Staring.

And more silence.

And more staring

"Guys?" Mackie asked, looking at the four of them.

"Hey baby girl…how're you feeling?" Chris smiled, giving her a hug and giving her a brotherly kiss on her cheek.

"I'm better C. Missed ya boy." She said, smiling.

"Missed you Cena." Sammie and Shania said, hugging her together.

"Mack…I…I missed you." Shane said, looking at her.

"Shane, I'm handicapped, not dieing. I'll get better…I promise."

"I mean, we knew you were hurt, but not like this dude." Chris admitted

"I know, but I'm getting better everyday."

"So…what's the verdict?" Shane asked.

"I'm recovering from broken ribs…I change the tape once a week, and I can stop in about three or four weeks. And I'm going to PT every other day starting tomorrow…and I go back to school on Monday. Dad talked to the principal already, so you guys can use the elevator to help me out; one person can help me per period. But I'm gonna be fine guys, I swear. And I don't want you guys to treat me any different, alright? We can still watch WWE, and play SD vs. RAW, and hang out at the mall and everything, I'll just be in this stupid chair the whole time."

"I got it." Chris said.

"I'll treat you the same." Sammie said.

"You're the same girl to me." Shania nodded.

"You're still _my_ girl." Shane said, kissing her.

"Cool. Wanna go watch Videos in the basement?" She said, looking around.

"Yeah…wait, how're you gonna get down the stairs?" Sammie said.

"I gotta go out the front door, down the ramp grandpa had built and through the garage."

"Well, let's go!" Chris said, heading out the front door. They all went into the garage and Shane opened the door separating the basement and the garage. They started to watch videos when Mack did something no one expected her to. She slid out of her chair and sat on the floor with the rest of them.

"What? I said, everything was gonna be the same!" She said, looking at them.

"She did say that," Shane said, sliding behind her and leaning against the chair they usually shared. Mack leaned back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're back Mack." He said, kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad I'm back too…I missed you a lot." She smiled, twisting a little bit so that she could look at him.

"I missed you too." He said, kissing her lips softly.

"Now, question of the day…who wants to see what dad's new belt looks like?" she said, smiling at them.

"You mean you have it with you?"

"Maybe…"

"But your dad did trick it out though…right?"

"Totally…it's awesome!" I said.

"Well, can we see?"

"Sure…on Thursday."

"But it's Saturday!" Chris complained.

"You can see Thursday at lunch…I'll bring it to school and keep it in my locker."

"Yeah, well that's not fair…wait a minute, you HAVE the title?" he asked.

"A replica, yeah."

"You already have the replica? I mean, it's not even on the market yet!"

"Well dude, look who her dad is! He's the CHAMP, Duh Christopher!" Sammie smirked.

"OOH, burn."

"Shut up, Shania."

"Guys, its like, 10:30. Gramps is gonna come down here and ask if you're staying the night or going home. So, what are you doing?" Mack asked.

"We're Staying." They said at the same time.

"You have no clothes here." Mack said.

"Dude, we've all left clothes here at some point in time. I mean, even if I hadn't had clothes here, we wear the same size." Sammie laughed.

"Yeah, I left a t-shirt over here and a think a pair of skater shorts." Shane said.

"And I know I have some clothes over here from when I changed for basket ball and your grandma washed them for me." Chris said.

"So it's settled, you guys are staying here."

"Yeah, right here in the basement." Shane said.

"Well then Shane, Chris, I need you two to help me back into my chair so the girls can help me to get changed and go tinkle."

"Uh, didn't need to hear that." Chris said.

"Just help me get in this damn chair."

"I got it." Shane said. He stood up and lifted Mack off of the floor bridal style. He sat her down in her chair and placed her feet in the pegs. (I have no idea what those things are called…you know the foot peg things that they rest in so that they don't drag on the floor…)

"Thanks," she smiled.

"No Prob."

Mack rolled herself out of the basement and around the house with Sammie and Shania in tow. She rolled into her room and Sammie helped her change into her nightgown. Shania helped her get back into the chair. Then she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She grabbed onto the counter and pushed herself up. Her feet dangled as she shimmied herself down to the toilet. She went and then shimmied herself back to the chair. The whole process in the bathroom took forty minutes. When she came back to her room, Sammie and Shania were waiting on her.

"You alright baby doll?" Shania asked.

"Yeah…that was hard…maybe I did need help…"

"We have your back next time…don't worry girly." Sammie smiled.

"Don't call me girly…only Amy, Jackie and Stacy can."

"Okay…." They said slowly.

"Don't take it personal guys…but that's my special nick name from them, and only they can call me it, just like only my dad can call me Bella, and Uncle Randy can only call me Short Stuff."

"_Uncle_ Randy? I thought he was like your number 1 crush?"

"Sam, he was, but now I think that Shelton Benjamin's my numero uno."

"He's a hottie too…I have no complaints."

"Come on, let's get downstairs and get some sleep, huh?" she said, wheeling herself to the basement. The girls followed her and when they came downstairs, they guys were sitting around watching TV.

"Took you guys long enough."

"Shut up Chris…it takes me a while now." She smiled, sliding out of her chair and on to the ground.

"I know, I'm just saying."

"I'm tired guys…I have PT in the morning."

"Alright Mack…we have to get up and go to church with my mom anyway." Shane said, stretching his arms over his head.

"Why?"

"She makes us go with her every once in a while usually once a month."

"Oh…goodnight guys…" she yawned.

"Night Mackie." They chorused. The group fell asleep quickly, sleeping through the night.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Doctor West. I'll be doing your PT for you. This is Nurse Johnson." She said, pointing to the other person in the room besides Mackie and her grandpa.

Alicia West was one of the most sought after Pediatric Physical Therapists in Northern Massachusetts under 35. At 30 years old, she was relatively new to the business, but she was good. She was smart, strong, and wonderful with children. She'd followed Mackie's story on the news and had contacted John, offering to be the girl's Therapist for half price.

"Dr. West, I'm appreciate you seeing my grand daughter." Mr. Cena said, shaking her hand.

"After reading about this courageous girl in the paper, I had to do something." She said, smiling at Mackie. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

"Okay.' Mackie said, wheeling herself out of the waiting room and to the other room. Inside, there was a set of parallel bars, some weights, a leg press, some leg braces, some crutches of various sizes, and a treadmill.

"Well, we can't do much until we can get those nerves in your back un-pinched, because right now, you can't even feel your legs." She smiled at the girl.

"So what do we have to do?"

"Well, can you climb up on to the table?" she said, motioning to the low examining table in the center of the room. Mackie wheeled herself over and tried to brace herself to climb onto the table. She tried for about five minutes before looking over at Dr. West. She smiled at the girl and helped her on the table.

"Now, we're going to lie on the table tummy down and we're going to try to un-pinch them." She said, smiling.

"alright…" Mack said, apprehensively. She lay down and lifted up the back of her shirt. Dr. West started to apply pressure to her lower spine, trying to find the pinched nerve.

"Let me know if you feel any tingling in your toes or legs at all, alright?"

"Okay…"

"Can you feel that?" she asked, starting to rub on Mack's legs.

"No…"

"Well, even if you can't, we have to keep rubbing them." She said, rubbing all the way down vigorously.

"Why?"

"Well, we have to make sure that the blood keeps ciculating through the legs, or you could get a clot in them and we could be forced to amputate."

"Amputate as in cut off?'

"Yes, and we don't want that, now do we?"

"I know, who ever heard of a paralyzed pop star or WWE Diva?"

"That's what you want to do?"

"yeah, I want to be a Diva more than anything. Then I could hang with Superstars all the time!"

"You like Wrestling?"

"Love it. My dad's a wrestler, I call some superstars Uncles, I used to wrestle with my friends in the basement of my grandparents house before I was in this dumb chair." She sighed.

"Now, you're not exactly a hopeless case…you have hope to walk again McKenzie."

"Mackie…please, call me Mackie."

"Well, Mackie, we're going to be together for a while, you can call me Alicia, or eve Ali if you want."

"Ali…I like that."

"Well, I'm glad that you do Mackie. Let's get to work." She said.

"What's next?"

"Well, we test reflexes. For every action, there's a reaction. If I can get a reaction in your leg, then I know you're gaining feeling in your legs."

"Well, let's try this!" she smiled. Alicia took her little hammer (what ever those little hammer thingies are called that the doctor hits you in the knee with are called…I'm calling it a little hammer.) and tapped Mack's knee.

Nothing happened.

"I don't know what happened…I'll try to get it to work next time."

"It doesn't work like that Mackie…your body has to do it on it's own…you can't make your self do it."

"Okay…"

The two of them worked on moving her legs and keeping the blood pumping through them. She figured out an easier way to get to a toilet than shimmying for 40 minutes down a 5 foot counter and she was able to pull herself out of her chair without nearly killing her self.

"You made a lot of progress today Mackie…I'm proud of you."

"Thank you…I'll see you Tuesday for our next session?"

"Of course! Good bye Mackie."

'See you Ali!" she smiled, following her grandpa out of the clinic.

"Did you make Progress Pumpkin?'

"Yeah grandpa…I can get in and out of my chair without help and nearly killing myself."

"That's wonderful…wait until your dad finds out."

"I know, he's gonna be happy for me."

"It's almost 5:00…he's not doing anything…important atleast." He said, motioning for her to call him. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her dad's cell phone.

"Yellow!"

"Hey daddy…how's it hanging?"

"What's up baby girl?"

"I got out of my chair today by myself."

"You stood up?"

'No, I can climb in and out of it by myself without nearly killing myself."

"That's great honey…where are you right now?"

"In the car with grandpa…we're about two minutes from the house."

"That's cool…hey, there's a surprise for you at the house…I had a friend of mine drop it off there…mom put it in your room…."

"Cool…."

"Well, I had to get you something special to commemorate your first PT session."

"What is it?"

'A surprise.'

"WHAT KIND OF SURPRISE?" she screamed.

"One that I'm not going to tell you what it is."

"Dad that's not fair! Come on and tell me!" she laughed.

"Well…it's something that you've wanted for about…a two days."

"Well, we're pulling in to the house right now….it better be a credit card…"

"Not funny…you with a credit card is not funny. That's scary."

"Dad, hold on…I have to get out of the van and in my dumb chair."

"Alright."

Mackie got out of the car and into her wheelchair with her grandfather's help.

"Okay, I'm back…where's my gift?"

"In your room."

Mackie went into her room and sitting on her bed was none other than her dad.

"Daddy!" she screamed, smiling.

"Hey there Baby Girl…told you it was a surprise." He laughed. Mackie reached up and threw her arms around her father's neck. He hugged her around her waist and stood up, her legs dangling.

"I'm like, so happy you're here!"

"Me too…I wanted to come with you to your first PT session, but my flight was late."

"It's cool…I'm just glad to see you."

"Well, my baby girl is making progress…"

"Why aren't you in Chicago?"

"It's Sunday…I don't have to be in Chicago till Tuesday or Wednesday so I'm spending a couple of days at home…with you."

"At the other house and everything?"

"Well, you can't get to your room if we stay over there, so I'm going to be in my old room and you're going to be down here…that way we can go anywhere we want and still be together."

"Okay, that still works…but I have to go to school tomorrow…remember?'

"That's what after school is for."

"Good point…" she said, still hanging from her father's neck. "Hey dad?"

'Yeah?"

"Are my toes supposed to feel really tingly after PT?"

"Tingly? As in you can feel in your toes?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"This is great! Only one PT session and you already have feeling back in your toes."

"So this is a good thing?'

"It's a great thing." He said, setting her down in her chair again.

"Can we go get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"Well, you are my kid…when are you NOT hungry?" he laughed. They went to IHOP and then to the mall to get her some spring clothes. She bought about three or for outfits…trying not to tap out her money supply in one day. They came home and watched some movies.

"Baby girl, its 10:30, and you have school in the morning. To your room."

"But DAD, I'm not even tired."

"March." He said, pointing towards her room.

"I can't." she joked, pointing to her chair.

"You know what I mean baby girl…now, BED!"

"Man, I never get to stay up late I'm 14, I don't need a bed time…" she grumbled, going to bed.

"I'll be in there in a little to put you to bed."

"Alright…"

Mackie got into her night gown and into bed. About two minutes later John came in.

"Alright Bella...I'm proud of you."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"For not falling apart during this whole thing. You haven't complained once."

"So? What's so special about that?"

"You're still the same little girl I've grown to love. You haven't changed or cried, or doubted yourself. That's why I'm so proud of you baby girl."

"Oh…" she said, yawning.

"Why are you yawning? I thought you weren't tired…" he teased, tickling her.

"DAD…Quit it!" she squealed.

"Alright, alright, I quit. Go in to sleep baby girl."

"Okay…I love you Dad." She said hugging him. He kissed her cheeks and forehead and smiled.

"I love you too baby girl…now, BED. You have school in the morning." He said, tapping her in the middle of her forehead and getting up. McKenzie fell asleep before he even left the room.


	14. Revovery

**THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER BELONGS 2 ME EXCLUSIVELY. IF U WANNA BORROW IT THOUGH, U CAN! I DON'T MIND SHARING! LOL**

John woke up the next morning and took a shower. He went downstairs and grabbed the mail. There was a letter addressed to him, he opened it and his heart sank.

_Dear Mr. Cena, _

_On Monday, May 2, the trial will begin for the defendants Bryce and Dawn Marie Christenson, the presence and testimony of your daughter McKenzie Winters is vital in the proceedings. I understand that she is a little girl, and I would understand if you didn't want to bring her here, however, they can not be convicted with out her testimony. We will begin the proceedings at 9:30 am._

_Sincerely,_

_Donna Jo Williams Esq._

_Prosecutor _

John sighed and went into the kitchen. Mackie was already there, eating a bowel of cereal and reading a magazine.

"Hey baby girl!" he said, kissing her forehead.

"Hey dad." She smiled, scratching her head.

"Shouldn't you be at school already?"

"Daylight savings time."

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that. Shane coming to pick you up?"

"Yeah. So are Chris, Sammie and Shania."

There was a knock at the door.

"That would be them!" she smiled. She kissed her dad and rolled out of the room. "See ya after school dad!" she yelled.

"Bye." He said. He went up to his room and called Randy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ran…"

"What's up John?"

"They want her to testify."'

"What?"

"They want Mackie to testify against Bryce and Dawn."

"Okay…"

"I don't want her to have to relive that…she had nightmares about it Randy…I could hear her talking in her sleep last night. She kept screaming "No, stop; leave my dad and JJ alone!" I don't want her to have to keep thinking about it…it's too painful for ME to think about." He sighed.

"But you know she's a strong girl J."

"I know."

"And you know that if everything gets too hard or overwhelming for her she'll say something."

"Yeah, you're right…I guess."

"So, how was her first PT session?"

"She un-pinched the nerve…Mack's got feeling in her toes." He reported happily.

"That's great!" Randy said.

"Yeah, she's at school right now…that Shane kid picked her up."

"Her little boyfriend." Randy laughed.

"Yeah, her little boyfriend. I don't know man, she's only 14…should she even be dating?"

"You were, weren't you? And you know if you say something about it, she's gonna say, 'But DAD you and mom were dating, and doing even more than me and Shane are when you were 14!' John, bad idea…but you're a dad; you're supposed to be uncomfortable with your daughter's boyfriends. I remember whenever my sister had a date; my dad would sit in the living room and clean his shot gun while the guy was waiting for her to finish getting dressed."

"I still don't know Ran, I mean; I was a real little bastard at 14. What if he's trying to…you know, take advantage of her?"

"John, you're STILL a little bastard."

"Shut up Randy!" he laughed.

* * *

Mackie wheeled herself into the school and tried to ignore the looks and whisper she noticed. Everything was great until Music Appreciation. She'd been in there alone, Shania had dropped her off after Geometry, and Shane and Chris weren't there yet. She was sitting behind the drums and was just thinking and drawing on her drumsticks with a Sharpie. She didn't notice the people who came in the room.

"You **do** know you can't play that now, right?" a voice said, snapping her out of her little dream world. Mackie looked up and saw Angela, Shane's ex-girlfriend and her blonde clones.

"Why not? I never used the bass drum anyway…I'm all about the snare, and you should know that by now." She said coolly.

"You know, the only reason Shane's even still going out with you is because he feels sorry for you. I heard him telling Chris. Ask Christie if you don't believe me." Angela said, turning to her friend who nodded solemnly.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, but you'll figure it out eventually…you can't even stand up and give him a hug…how can you expect him to actually _date_ you?" she said, shrugging. Then she walked across and took her flute out of the cabinet. Just as she sat down, Shane and Chris walked in laughing.

"Hey Macaroni." Chris smirked, kissing her forehead.

"What's shaking Mack?" Shane joked. He kissed her softly on her lips then took his guitar out of the case. He started to play a few chords to a song Mack didn't know. Then he started humming a melody that wasn't familiar to her either.

"What's that?" she said, pushing Angela's words out of her mind.

"A song I'm working on…me and Chris are thinking of starting a band…me, him and this guy Lance on drums."

"Why can I do drums? I'm an awesome drummer."

"Because, you can't drum and sing at the same time."

"Me?"

"You."

"Sing?"

"Sing."

"You want me to sing for your band?"

"That's what he said…blondes." Chris said. She threw her notebook at him and hit him in the arm.

"Hey, I take offense to that…I may be blonde, but I'm not a dumb blonde, like some other people I know…" she said, glancing over at Angela and her friends who were in deep conversation about something completely idiotic.

"Girl's got a point…she's not a mindless blonde."

"If I was, I'd be dating you…" she said teasingly to Chris.

"Oh, I really feel loved…" he said, punching her in the shoulder playfully.

"I can't believe you want to start a band…I'm definitely in if you don't mind having a cripple as a front woman."

"You're not cripple, and you're gonna walk again…I know it, I can feel it Mack." He said touching her cheek and smiling at her. Mackie smiled back and produced a notebook.

"Well, if I'm gonna sing, I need to get material. I better start writing." She said.

"That's my girl!" he said. When he sat down with his guitar again, he started to play the song again…he didn't sing though. He looked up from his playing and noticed Angela and her friends looking at her weirdly.

"Hey, last day of school…Talent Show…that's when we want to do our first gig…so we're having rehearsal everyday for a couple of hours in Chris's garage…before you have to go to PT."

"That'll work…my ankle itches." She said reaching down to scratch it.

"HEY! You can feel your ankle now?"

"I guess I can…this is good." She smiled.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Mackie gradually regained the feeling in her legs…though she couldn't move them very well…just a few toes wiggling so far. She was swimming in this special pool that had a current so the pool felt endless. She swam in it three times out of the 4 she went to PT each week. Her legs were stronger…she could tell from the muscles that were forming in them. She was trying to at least be able to stand by the time the trial came up.

"Come on Mackie…you can do it!" Alisha said, holding her arms out to catch her if she fell. Mackie was at PT and she was at the Parallel bars trying to stand on her own. Mackie put her feet on the floor and held on to the bars tight. She was starting to sweat, and her face was red with frustration. She fell to the ground for the sixth time and let out a scream of anger.

"WHY CAN'T I DO IT?" she screamed. She curled herself in a ball and started to cry.

"Don't cry Mackie…we've been over this…it takes a lot of time to regain feeling and walk again after becoming completely paralyzed. You're making a lot of progress for only five weeks."

"But I want out of this dumb chair. I can't stand the fact that I'm in a band, but I can't dance and sing the songs in front of an audience. I hate this!" she screamed, burying her face in her hands. After about three minutes of fussing, Ali looked down at her smiling.

"Ready to try again?"

"Yeah…I'm gonna do this." She said, wiping her face and reaching up to pull herself up to her chair. Then she grasped the bar tightly and pulled herself up. She let go of the bars…and she was standing.

"I…I did it!" she screamed. Then she fell to the ground. Mackie clapped her hands and climbed back into the chair. "How long was I up for?"

"About three and a half seconds."

"This is so SICK!" she smiled. She grabbed on to the sides of her chair and pushed up herself up. She pushed too hard and flew forwards, landing on the ground. She let Alisha help her up and tried again. She pushed her self up, and she was standing there for about four seconds and hugged Alisha happily.

"Congratulations Mackie…I told you that you could do it!" she smiled, hugging the girl in front of her.

"Thank you…I mean, for everything." She smiled.

"You did the work…I just encouraged you."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Shoot."

"Can you not tell anyone? I want it to be a surprise."

* * *

When Mackie went home that night…she didn't tell anyone that she could stand on her own. Every day when she got home, she locked her room and tried to walk around her room. Soon she was able to walk around the room on her own easily without getting tired. She'd been practicing her performance for the Talent Show too…she had it down. Sehe could stand on her own for atleast 5 minutes before her legs started to give way. 'I can get out of this chair…just give me leg braces, or crutches or something,' she thought to herself, smiling. About three weeks later, she smiled to her self. She just went in her room, showered and changed for bed. Then she made her nightly calls.

"Hey dad."

"What's up Bella? How was school?"

"Great…I got the rest of my song finished."

"You're writing songs for your band in school?" he said, half upset, half amused.

"Only in study hall…and English." She said, saying the last part quickly.

"Ha ha…how's everyone?"

"Good…grandma's starting to go to bingo every Friday. And grandpa's going to play poker every Thursday and Saturday. They're social butterflies." She teased.

"I know…oh, how was PT? It was a dry day, right?" he said, meaning that she didn't go in the pool.

"Yeah, it was a dry day…but I'm 'making progress', Ali says." '_I can stand up all by myself!'_ her head screamed. _'And walk around the room!'_

"I'm coming for a visit tomorrow…me Randy and London."

"Killer! You can come watch me at rehearsal! It's at Chris's house in the garage after school. It's the last practice before the Talent show on Friday" She grinned.

"You and your little band…do you have a name yet?"

"Phoenix."

"Why that?"

"Because with all that was going on before I came here, and all that's going on now, it's like I exploded, and I was reborn…given a second chance. Lance, the drummer came up for the name when I told him how I was feeling one day"

"that's deep."

"I know. Oh I wrote a song…want to hear it?"

"Alright…let's hear it."

_I sit in my room and I look in the mirror_

_At the girl that I'm supposed to be_

_And then I see something that I've never saw before_

_The girl that's in the mirror isn't me_

_She's stronger than I think I am_

_She's smarter than that too._

_She has people behind her that help her know just what to do_

_And when she looks inside her self _

_She smiles_

_Because_

_(Chorus)_

_The girl in the mirror is different from the one that I saw yesterday_

_And the girl in the mirror is hopefully truly here to stay_

_But the thing about it that surprises me_

_Is when I look closer, _

_That girl in the mirror_

_Is me_

_She has a dad who loves her_

_She has a family too._

_Her best friends are there to help and tell her what to do_

_She's happier than she's ever been, and I know_

_That she is stronger than I think I am _

_She's smarter than that too._

_She has people behind her that help her know just what to do_

_And when she looks inside her self _

_She smiles_

_Because_

_(Chorus)_

_The girl in the mirror is different from the one that I saw yesterday_

_And the girl in the mirror is hopefully truly here to stay_

_But the thing about it that surprises me_

_Is when I look closer, _

_That girl in the mirror_

_Is me_

_I tried so hard to make everything right_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life_

_I start to smile when I see_

_That I am stronger thanks to those who helped me along the way_

_I tried so hard to make everything right_

_I've been waiting of this moment all my life_

_I start to smile when I see_

_That the girl in the mirror_

_The girl in the mirror_

_Is me_

_(Chorus)_

_The girl in the mirror is different from the one that I saw yesterday _

_And the girl in the mirror is hopefully truly here to stay_

_But the thing about it that surprises me_

_Is when I look closer, _

_That girl in the mirror_

_Is me_

"That was beautiful baby girl." John said, amazed.

"Thanks daddy. It took me for ever to write it." She smiled. "I got Shane to make up a melody and Chris gave me a baseline…Add in Lance on the drums, and we've got a hit!" she giggled.

"That sounds awesome…guess what?"

"What?"

"We're coming to the Talent Show…"

"NO WAY!" she smiled.

"Yeah, we're coming." He smiled.

"Kick ASS!"

"Mack…"

"Sorry dad, but this is awesome! Shane's mom, Chris's whole huge family, Lance's brother, the guys are gonna be there, and on top of that, the whole school's gonna be there too!"

"I know, you're exited…just watch the language?"

"Sure thing daddy…oh, Smackdown's on…I'll call you after."

"Alright baby girl…oh yeah, I have a ppv coming up…you want to come and try again?" he said cautiously.

"Uh, alright…but only if Shane, Chris, Sammie, Shania and Lance can come. I'll be safe. I'll stay with them the whole time, I swear daddy."

"Alright baby girl…I'll trust you…but you're staying with someone at all times…probably Mark, he doesn't have a match."

"Alright Dad, I understand."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too dad."

"Byes."

"Later."

Mackie hung up the phone and smiled to herself and fell asleep after talking to Shane for a while.

TWO DAYS LATER

Mackie was kind of nervous. She was going to reveal that she could walk now…that night during her performance. They were going on last. Since the school had Curtains and everything to cover their instruments and stage area before they went on, Mack was going to have Shane and Chris lift her out of the chair and sit her on a stool in front of the mike before the Curtains opened. It was going to be great.

"You ready babes?" Shane asked, looking down at her in her chair.

"More than ready. Shane…do you think that maybe you could lift me onto a stool infront of the mike…I want to look normal out on stage."

"You got it baby girl."

"Pheonix, you're on in five." A voice called.

"You ready Macaroni?"

"Yeah Lance, I'm ready. Remember on 'Girl In the Mirror' to start out slowly, alright?"

"I got it…I know, I know."

"Now, let's get ready!" she smiled, wheeling herself onto the stage. Lance and Shane lifted her out and put her on the stool. They adjusted her feel and she adjusted the mike so it was right in front of her face. Everyone took their places, and soon, the curtains opened. She took a deep breath and smiled.

_This is gonna rock._


	15. Revelations

The curtains opened and revealed Mackie sitting on a stool comfortably. She was dressed in a pair of ultra low-rise jeans and a red fishnet shirt. Over the fishnet shirt she had a black tank top that had red letters on it spelling out the phrase "My dad can beat up your dad." She was wearing black tennis shoes. Her blonde hair had temporary red and black streaks and she had it down around her face.

John looked at her and smiled. She looked so beautiful, but he was upset because the way that the outfit was cut showed an inch above and below her belly button. He watched as she grabbed the mike and brought it to her face.

"Hi…I'm Mackie Winters, I'm a freshman…that's Shane Easton, a freshman, Chris Greyson, another freshman, and Lance O'Neil, he's a sophomore. And together, we are Phoenix. We're gonna sing a song that I wrote…now, let me warn you guys, I'm not that good, so please don't boo until the end of the song." She joked.

A fast-paced punk type melody came out of the amp connected to Shane's guitar, and then Chris's Bass came in, fitting perfectly with the melody. Mackie took a deep breath and started to sing.

_I sit in my room and I look in the mirror_

_At the girl that I'm supposed to be_

_And then I see something that I've never saw before_

_The girl that's in the mirror isn't me_

_She's stronger than I think I am_

_She's smarter than that too._

_She has people behind her that help her know just what to do_

_And when she looks inside her self _

_She smiles_

_Because_

The drums started up, and the song sounded awesome, just like they'd rehersed forever.

_(Chorus)_

_The girl in the mirror is different from the one that I saw yesterday_

_And the girl in the mirror is hopefully truly here to stay_

_But the thing about it that surprises me_

_Is when I look closer, _

_That girl in the mirror_

_Is me_

_She has a dad who loves her_

_She has a family too._

_Her best friends are there to help and tell her what to do_

_She's happier than she's ever been, and I know_

_That she is stronger than I think I am _

_She's smarter than that too._

_She has people behind her that help her know just what to do_

_And when she looks inside her self _

_She smiles_

_Because_

_(Chorus)_

_The girl in the mirror is different from the one that I saw yesterday_

_And the girl in the mirror is hopefully truly here to stay_

_But the thing about it that surprises me_

_Is when I look closer, _

_That girl in the mirror_

_Is me_

_I tried so hard to make everything right_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life_

_I start to smile when I see_

_That I am stronger thanks to those who helped me along the way_

_I tried so hard to make everything right_

_I've been waiting of this moment all my life_

_I start to smile when I see_

_That the girl in the mirror_

_The girl in the mirror_

To everyone's surprise, Mackie jumped off of the stool and kept singing.

_Is me_

_(Chorus)_

_The girl in the mirror is different from the one that I saw yesterday _

_And the girl in the mirror is hopefully truly here to stay_

_But the thing about it that surprises me_

_Is when I look closer, _

_That girl in the mirror_

_Is me_

John was floored. He nearly shed a tear, and he looked over at Randy and Paul who had the same looks on their faces. None of them knew. The song ended and everyone jumped up and clapped. Mackie took a bow and slowly walked off stage. When she got back there, Shane Chris and Lance were looking at her amazed.

"You can walk?" Chris said excitedly, pulling her into a hug.

"Kinda, I mean, I can stand and all, but walking's still kind of tough…I mean, yeah, I can do it, but it wipes me out…Lance, chair please?" she said, kind of out of breath. Lance ran and got her chair and she sat down, sighing.

"I can't believe it! You can do it!" Shane said, his smile never wavering. He bent down and put her arms around his neck.

"You're not mad I didn't tell you?" she said, standing up when he straightened out. She needed him to stay balanced.

"Mack, why would I be mad? Look at you. Look at us! I haven't done this in like, six weeks…I'm just thankful I can put my arms around you again." He said, putting his arms around her waist. Mackie smiled and then kissed him. When she pulled back, she took a step back and she felt her phone vibrating on her hip. She answered it happily.

"DAD! Did you see me? I did it, I told you I would, I promised I'd do it, and now I can! I did it!" she said.

"Of course I saw you…so did Paul and Randy."

"Where are you?'

"Turn around."

She turned around and sure enough, John was standing there smiling broadly in a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt. Mackie walked the ten or so steps to him and threw her arms around his neck. John gladly picked her up and spun her in a circle.

"I'm so proud of you Bella…you have no idea how proud I am of you. You did it. You set a goal and you achieved it. You proved those who doubted you wrong. I love you baby girl."

"I love you too daddy." Mackie whispered. John kissed her forehead and set her down.

"Now that the mushy stuff's out of the way, how'd you really like the performance?" Mack said, looking at her dad.

"You were awesome, but uh, Mack?"

"yeah?"

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"A shirt and Jeans?"

"The jeans are WAY too low…and that shirt's showing off your stomach!" he complained.

"Dad, they're low-rise jeans, and they show about four or five inches between my shirt and jeans," she whined.

"You're only 14." He said.

"Amy helped me pick it out!"

"Mack, could we cover until you're at least 16?"

"Alright, then I can show off my navel ring when I get it."

"Mack!" he sighed.

"What? You said I could get one when I turned 16." She smiled.

"Alright, but just, I don't know…you look older now…and who dyed your hair?"

"Shania…awesome, huh?"

"It's alright…"

"Alright? My favorite girl looks way better than…alright." A voice said.

"Uncle RANDY!" Mackie smiled. Randy pulled her in a hug and set her down.

"You can rock there little mama. Very nice, if I do say so myself." He smiled.

"Thanks…hey uncle Ran?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of my outfit?" she said, giving her dad a look.

"I think that if you keep dressing like that, and stay as beautiful as you are right now, John's gonna have to beat the knuckleheads off with a stick." He said.

"So, it's cool?"

"Longer shirt, but yeah." He said.

"HAH! I win." John smirked.

"Whatever…I look so awesome though…admit it!" she challenged, starting to feel faint.

"You look completely awesome little sis! They're just old guys…old fashioned." Paul laughed from next to her. She looked over and smiled. He hugged her and noticed that she was kind of weak. "Are you okay brown eyes?" he asked, looking at her.

"I'm alright Pauly…I'm just a little tired is all…" she said. John scooped her up and Mackie fell asleep almost instantly.

"Ran, could you grab her bag? And Paul, fold up her chair…I don't think that she's gonna be needing it anymore." He smiled.

They got into the car and rode back to John's house. John took Mack upstairs into her room, and Randy and Paul each went into a guest room. John changed Mackie into her Legend Killer t-shirt, and a pair of shorts and kissed her forehead.

"You know Mack, this time last year, I would have NEVER imagined myself in this predicament. I'd have never been sitting in this room looking at the most beautiful little girl I've ever laid eyes on. Come to think of it, I would have never thought I'd be such a big softie. But, now, all that matters to me is you, the crazy 14 year old girl that can't seem to stop amazing me." He said to the sleeping form that was his daughter. "Look at what you've done to me, Paul, Mark, Charlie, Randy, Rey, Rob, Charlie…we're all wrapped around your little finger and we're fine with it. Look at you, you're walking again, and you've surpassed the expectations of the doctors. I love you little girl…my little Bella." John paused for a second to look at the picture on the bed table. "You're so much like her. You have no clue…I'm…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I swear I wish that I could have been there for you growing up. I wish…I'd do anything to take back everything that…that fucker did to you. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you…I hope you know that I'm sorry, and I love you Mack." He said, wiping a rouge tear from his face. John put the blankets on her more so that he was sure she was warm, then he went in her room and got on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Mark? It's John."

"Hey Cena, what can I do for you?"

"I'm delivering some good news…you're using your house as a personal hotel again, right?"

"Yeah…It's me and Sarah, then Jackie, Charlie, Rey, Eddie decided not to go home this weekend, he and the misses are fighting, Shawn's visiting with little Cameron, and Paul's here." He said.

"Well, I have some good news about Mack."

"Her performance went well tonight I take it?"

"Mark, 'well' is an understatement…she stood up." He smiled.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she stood up! That's so great! Wait until I tell everyone here!" he smiled.

"Isn't it great? She's standing!" John said smiling.

"Where is the little girl? I want to congratulate her."

"She wore her self out singing her little heart out. She's sleeping."

"Already? It has to only be about….10:00 there!" he laughed.

"I just can't believe she did it man! She actually stood up and walked across the stage singing her song. She wrote the song she sang too…it was great, you should have been there. I think Randy taped it though."

"I definitely want to see that tape. No way I'm not going to."

"She's coming to Judgment Day…her friends Shane, Shania, Sammy, Chris, and Lance…they're coming with her. I told her she had to stay with one of the superstars at all times…could you…"

"Keep an eye on her during your match?"

"If you don't mind? She's only 14, I'm scared to let her go off alone again."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of her."

"Thanks Mark."

"No problem Cena…just take care of the little star of yours, she's going places."

"Don't worry about that, I'm on top of it."

"Bye"

"See ya, and thanks again."

John hung up the phone and called his parents and told them the news. Then he said a prayer of thanks and went to sleep.

**THERE IT IS, THE REVELATION! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED, AND SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS UP BECAUSE I HAVE THIS FEELING THAT I'LL BE PUSHED TO THE '100' MARK WITH REVIEWS! THIS'LL BE MY FIRST STORY TO GET OVER 100 REVIEWS, AND I'M SO HAPPY. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORIES AHEAD OF TIME BECAUSE YOU ALL KEEP ME GOING. YOU ARE ALL MY INSPIRATION FOR WRITING LIKE I DO, AND I ONLY DO IT TO KEEP YOU GUYS SATISFIED…SO KNOWING THAT PEOPLE ARE READING KEEPS ME WRITING BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO WRITE FOR NO ONE! LOL REVIEW!**

**ANGEL40689**


	16. Testimonies

**OH MY GOSH GUYS! I have to give a special shout out to my friend Topiko. You found me baby boy! He lives in Texas, and I actually based Andy (from Daddy's Girl) off of him but made her a girl… (The attitude I mean) I love Topiko…he goes to my performing arts camp with me…he's a sweet heart! I go for Drama and Creative Writing (go figure)…he's a music/art guy…he can sing and draw! I love him so much! Thanks for reviewing Piko! I love you!**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**1**

**6**

"Dad…I'm scared."

"I understand…I'd be scared too if I were you. All you have to do is go in there and tell the truth…no one can tell you that you're wrong for going in there and telling the truth." John said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Mack took a deep breath and adjusted herself in her crutches. (A/N: I don't know if they're called crutches, but you know the thingies that you put your arm through and hold on to the handle and use like a cane…those are what Mack's using now.)

"Ready baby girl?" John said, adjusting his collar. He was wearing a pale blue button-down shirt with a black tie and black pants. He was uncomfortable to say the least…he wasn't a fan of ties or having his shirt completely buttoned up to the top. Mack was wearing a black knee-length skirt and a pink silk tank-top with a sheer black button-down over it. Her hair was down, and she had a pink strip of fabric tied as a headband.

"Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. You're gonna be there with me, right?"

"I'll be there the whole time…I'm not going to leave you alone." He said.

"Alright." John opened the door, and they walked into the courtroom. They sat down in one of the benches behind the prosecutor's table.

"Mr. Cena, McKenzie, good to see you both again." Mrs. Williams said. Donna Jo Williams was the prosecutor for the case. She was 45 years old and had instantly asked to be assigned the case when she read the briefing. She had a granddaughter about Mack's age and couldn't imagine what John was going through, let alone Mack.

"Hi Mrs. Williams." Mack smiled.

"Good to see you again." John said, shaking her hand.

"So, how is this going to work? I mean, what exactly do I have to do?"

"Well McKenzie,"

"Please, could you just call me Mackie?"

"Well Mackie, when I call you, you'll come and sit on the witness stand. I'll ask you some questions, then the Defense Lawyer will ask you some questions. Then you can sit down."

"I'm scared…Bryce can't do anything, right?"

"He can't say anything to you either." She said, shaking her head no.

"Okay, I can do this then."

"ALL RISE!" the bailiff called. They all stood up, and the Judge walked in. The judge was a man in his early to mid- 50's and he wore a very stern look on his face.

As the trial wore on, a lot of people were there to testify both for and against Bryce and Dawn. Mack recognized a lot of the people who lived around where Bryce lived said he was an upstanding citizen, and painted Mack as a liar and trouble-maker. Mack rolled her eyes.

"Your Honor, I'd like to call Mr. John Cena to the stand." Mrs. Williams said. John kissed Mack on her head and then got up and took the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" The bailiff asked.

"I do."

"Be seated." John sat down and Mrs. Williams stepped forward.

"State your full name for the record please."

"Jonathan Anthony Felix Cena."

"And Mr. Cena, how long has your daughter McKenzie been in your custody?"

"Since March of this year."

"And Mr. Cena, please state your occupation."

"I'm a professional wrestler."

"This requires a lot of traveling…"

"A lot is an understatement…we're on the road 200 days a year."

"You take your daughter on the road with you 200 days a year?"

"No, actually, she stays with my parents and attends John F Kennedy High school. She only travels with me on school holidays…we made that agreement."

"So you don't get to see her very much do you Mr. Cena?"

"Not as much as I want to see her."

"How is it that McKenzie just got into your custody a mere three months ago?"

"Well, before that, I honestly didn't even know she existed. Her mother died in a car accident…and Mack; She showed up on my doorstep one day, and I knew she was mine…I could see it and feel it. There was no need for a paternity test, I mean, look at her, she looks just like me."

"Why didn't you know of her?"

"Her mother and I dated when we were teenagers, and I moved out of the state and to Massachusetts before she ever got the chance to tell me."

"So even though you've only known her three months, was it still tragic when she ended up missing the on the night in question?"

"Of course any parent would."

"Tell me about the night in question Mr. Cena…what were the events, as you recall them?"

"Well, it was Wrestlemania 21, and we were in the Staples Center. I'd won my match against JBL for the WWE Championship, and when I came back stage, I half-expected Mack, I mean, McKenzie to be there. She wasn't in gorilla position like I suspected, so I just thought she'd stayed in the locker room like I'd told her to. When I got back there to the locker room, she wasn't there. We looked all over the arena, and when I finally stopped to call her cell phone, she answered crying…so you know, my girl never cries…she was crying and said she was in the back of someone's trunk. I went directly to Mr. McMahon, my boss, and I put in police reports, and an Amber Alert…I did everything I could…her friends….they told me that there was a possibility that Bryce…I mean the Defendant could be the person who has her, so I had the police on the lookout around here. Then, the night of the second day she was missing, she called me, saying that it was the Defendant and his Co-Defendant who were holding her hostage…I got here as fast as I could…Me, my best friend and co-worker Randy Orton, and my friend other co-worker Paul London, we got there that next day at about 4:30."

"Mr. Cena, what injuries did your daughter sustain?"

"She had a major concussion, her brain was swollen…the doctor had to put a tube in her head to help regulate the pressure in her brain. She had three broken ribs, and one of her ribs punctured her lung. Her face was bruised for a while…as well the rest of her body. They had to keep her under close observation for the first 24 hours to make sure she didn't fall into a coma. And on top of that, she was paralyzed." He said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Has she recovered from these injuries?"

"For the most part, yeah, but mentally, she's not all together…she has nightmares a lot…in the last few weeks, they haven't been really frequent, but I heard her talking in her sleep. She has nightmares about what happened to her in that house…and I hate that I can't make them go away."

"Mr. Cena, you mentioned a Randy Orton, and a Paul London, can you explain why these men were the ones to come with you to visit McKenzie?"

"Randy's my best friend…Mack calls him Uncle Randy…he loves Mack like his own. And Paul…he, he calls her his baby sister. The whole roster loves her…she's like the WWE mascot. My boss, all of my co-workers for the most part, they all love her and would do anything for her."

"No further questions."

The Defense Lawyer stood up and walked into the center of the floor.

"Mr. Cena, how old is your daughter?"

"She'll be 15 on Halloween."

"Are you aware of your daughter's past?"

"Well, if you're referring to the overnight she did in the Juvenile Detention Center on her 14th birthday, yes, I'm very aware."

"So you're condoning what she did?"

"Now, I never said that, I just said I was aware of it…I never said that I condoned it. But she's a kid, she has to learn on her own what she can and cannot do."

"A lot of people have labeled her as a liar and a criminal, why do you say that she's any different?"

"Other than the fact that she's mine? Well, you have a point…a lot of the people that testified on behalf of the defense have called my girl a liar, and to an extent, they're right. She lies to a lot of people, her teachers, the neighbors, my co-workers, my parents, hell, I bet she even lied to my boss once or twice. But I know for a fact, she's never lied to ME. EVER. And I know that she never will."

"Mr. Cena, isn't it true that you were arrested two months ago for destructing a co-worker's property?"

"Are you talking about when I tagged JBL's limo? Yeah, I spray-painted it and busted the front tire. I did it, and to be completely honest, I'd do it again."

"Oh would you?"

"Yes, I would. No one disrespects my family…not my daughter, my mother, father, or what would have been my wife…I wasn't having it. I have no regrets about anything I've ever don't in front of my little girl….none at all, because I know that she was raised right, and she knows right from wrong. I know what to say and what not to say and do in front of her."

"Mr. Cena, are you a responsible parent?"

"Yeah, I try to be, but no one's perfect."

Mr. Cena, how is it that you supervise young McKenzie when you have your so-called, "Matches"?" he said, using those finger quote things when he said the word matches.

"She stays in a locker room with the superstars, usually Mark or Paul while I have matches."

"So you leave your daughter alone in a locker room with grown men?"

"Hold on homie, you're twisting my words around." John said, getting irritated. "First off, I already told you, half of the roster loves that girl like family. I would trust these men with my life…and they trust me with theirs. Mark Callaway is one of my mentors in the WWE…he helped me learn most of this business. If it wasn't for him, there wouldn't be the John Cena phenomenon that there is today. I trust Mark around my Mack because I know that he wouldn't do anything stupid like that. And every superstar in the locker room, RAW or Smackdown, know that I'd kill over that little girl." He said viciously.

"Mr. Cena, how can you trust these men when she didn't follow their wishes and stay put on the night of April 3rd?"

"Mr. Green, let me ask YOU a question. Say you're about, 14, or 15 years old, and your dad's a basketball player for the Bulls. He gives you floor seats for game 7 of the finals. Now, even IF, he told you to stay in the seat no matter whether he won or lost, and he WON and fulfilled one of his lifelong dreams…would you get up and run onto the court to congratulate and celebrate with him?"

"Of course."

"Now, put this situation on for Mack. She's watching Mania, and I win the biggest belt Smackdown has to offer. SHE'S GONNA BE EXITED. She ran out of the locker room and ran to meet me in gorilla, and she never made it there. She's a 14 year old girl, how can any one tell her not to come and celebrate with her dad?" John said, nearing a yell.

"Mr. Cena, I will ask you to calm down or I will hold you in contempt." The Judge said, looking at him sternly.

"I'm sorry."

"No Further questions Your Honor."

"Mr. Cena, you may step down."

John stepped off of the witness stand and went over and sat back with Mack. He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

"Was it scary?" she whispered.

John just shook his head no, and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Your Honor, I would like to call Ma. McKenzie Winters to the stand."

Mack looked at her dad nervously, and he stood up and helped her over to the stand.

"Remember, all you have to do is tell the truth."

Mack stood in front of the chair and looked at the bailiff.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" The bailiff asked.

"I do."

"Be seated." Mack sat down with some difficulty, and Mrs. Williams stepped forward.

"State your full name for the record please."

"McKenzie Emily Winters."

"McKenzie, tell me how old are you?"

"I'm 14."

"How are you doing in school?"

"I'm on the Honor Roll…not straight A's, but I'm pretty close."

"What do you like to do outside of school?"

"I'm in a band with some friends of mine…I love to sing. And I'm a Wrestling fanatic."

"So you enjoy what your dad does?"

"Of Course."

"Is he your favorite?"

"No." The people in the room laughed a little. "I'm a Shawn Michaels fan…and the Undertaker, and Shelton Benjamin. Those are my Top 3."

"So you've been happy living with your dad?"

"Unbelievably happy."

"So you weren't happy living with your step father?"

"Hell…I mean, not at all."

"And how old were you when your mother married the Defendant?"

"I was 7,"

"Had you ever met your dad before?"

"Nope, but Bryce, I mean, the Defendant, told me all the time that my dad was a worthless nothing that didn't want a kid as big of a disappointment as me."

"At 7?"

"Yeah."

"McKenzie,"

"Please, call me Mackie, the only person to call me McKenzie is my dad, and that's only when I'm in trouble."

"Well, Mackie, how was life with your stepdad?"

"Excuse my language, but it was a living hell. Especially once JJ was born."

"Who is JJ?"

"My brother…he died three days before Mama did. But once JJ was born, I went from the step daughter to the outcast. Bryce would hit me for no real reason. He didn't need one to hit me. I could be sitting on the couch watching wrestling, or listening to music in my room, and he'd punch me in the back of the head. He told me if I was a good kid, he wouldn't have a need to."

"McKenzie, please tell us what happened on the night of January 18, 1999?"

"I was watching Cartoons with JJ in his room, and I got up and asked if I could get a glass of water, I wasn't allowed juice or milk he said…he said that those are for good kids. He was drunk…he and Mama had gotten into an argument and she'd gone to stay with my Grandma for the night because she couldn't stand the sight of him. He wouldn't let me go with her. I went into his bedroom and asked for a drink of water. He grabbed me by my hair and punched me in the chest. He never did anything to my face that would leave a mark or else mama would find out. After beating on me for a good ten minutes or so, he dragged me down the hall and threw me down the stairs. I was unconscious before I reached the bottom of the stairs. When I came to, I got up and ran out of the house and over to James's house…he always took care of me after Bryce would beat me up. I was wearing a pair of shorts, a tank top and no shoes in the middle of winter. I heard Bryce lock the door when I closed it and ran."

McKenzie kept her eyes on the Prosecutor, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw John staring daggers – no, SWORDS – at Bryce, who was giving Mack the evilest look imaginable.

"Who is James?"

"James is my best friend. He's like the big brother I never had…he's 17."

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone about the abuse you sustained?"

"I was scared mainly…I was scared that if Bryce found out I told, he'd hurt JJ, or worse, Mama. I figured if I kept my mouth shut, he wouldn't hurt them…he didn't."

"Can you tell us about the night in question?"

"Well, when Dad won the match, I decided not to listen to what he told me and went out to meet him at gorilla. I didn't make it there. Someone hit me hard in the back of the head, and I woke up in the back of someone's trunk. Dad called me and asked me where I was, but I couldn't tell him much. Then I fell back asleep, and I woke up when I heard the trunk open. The guy had a popped the trunk. He put this cloth with this stuff on it on my face and I passed out."

"Please continue."

"When I woke up again, two guys came in and one of them told me to make him a sandwich. I got up to do it and I asked where the kitchen was. I got back handed for it. I made the sandwich, and the guy said that it was horrible and I got smart with him…he beat me up pretty bad…he busted my lip and my nose open. I got back in the room and turned on the TV…they came in, and I just asked what they wanted. They cracked my ribs and I pretended to pass out so that they would leave. When they did, I got up and looked out of the boarded up window. I noticed someone sitting on their roof, and recognized them as James…I knew it was him because the person's hair was bright green. I realized that I was in the old Peterson place. I pulled out my cell phone and called my dad…then I called James and had him call the cops."

"What happened next?"

"I went to lay down, and the door opened. Someone came in, I couldn't really tell who, because my face was starting to swell…my eyes mainly. But I knew it was Bryce…he punched me around for a while, and I felt my neck snap back and I lost feeling in my legs. Then…then he told me that it was my fault Mama died…that if she hadn't been on her way to my spring concert, the car wouldn't have been hit by the 18 wheeler, and she'd be alive. He said after he had his way with me…he was going to kill me."

Mack started to cry silently.

"And then….then he took out a knife, and cut off my shirt. But then a voice stopped him…it was the co-defendant. She said that it was my fault Dad didn't want her...and that I'd been the cause of both of their problems. They beat me until I was unconscious, and the next morning, my face was so swollen, I couldn't open my eyes even if I wanted to. The cop that James called had to carry me to the car."

"No further questions."

The defense Lawyer stepped forward. Mack recognized him as Bryce's friend at the firm where he worked.

"Ms. Winters, it is true that you were once arrested for destroying a neighbor's home?"

"Yeah, it was just an overnight thing cause all we did was egg it…and teepee it." Mack said, smiling slightly at the memory.

"So you admit to it?"

"Duh?" she said, rolling her eyes. John gave her a look and she sat back in the chair. "Sorry… but yeah, I did it."

"Ms. Winters, why did you run away from home to the house of a complete stranger halfway across the country?"

"Because Mama said that she wanted me to live with my dad…she gave me his address and told me where to find him."

"How'd you get there?"

"Greyhound."

"How did you get the money? Did you steal it?"

"No, I didn't need to…I had money saved from all of my birthdays…Grandma and Grandpa always gave me about 75 bucks every year…I used that."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you worked with Bryce and you've been friends with him since before I was born."

"No, it's because you're a bit of a liar."

"Well, yeah, you've got a point there…but I don't even need to lie today…I have proof that it was Bryce…I know how it was him."

"Oh really? And how is that?"

"He called me Butterfly. No one has EVER called me Butterfly but my mom…he was mocking her."

"How do you know he didn't tell someone?"

"Well, I also know his habits…usually, when someone punches you, they hit and pull back, but with Bryce, he punches, and twists his fist into your flesh when he does…his class ring cuts the skin that way instead of causing just bruising…I know how he hits…"

"So, you're saying that the only proof you have that it was the defendant was a nick name and punching habits?"

"I JUST KNOW!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face angrily. "I…I can't explain how I know, but I do alright? It was Bryce! It WAS BRYCE!"

"How do we know you're not lying?" he sneered.

"Objection!" Mrs. Williams called.

"Ms. Winters, you don't have to answer that question." The judge said.

"I WAS IN A FREAKING WEELCHAIR FOR ALMOST TWO MONTHS! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'D PIN THIS ON THE WRONG GUY? I WANT TO GET THAT ASS BACK FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME! SO DON'T CALL ME A LIAR BACAUSE THERE ARE BETTER WAYS TO GET BACK AT SOMEONE WHO MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL FOR THE PAST 7 YEARS THEN WASTING A COURT CASE ON HIM!" she screamed, jumping out of the chair and gripping the banister in front of her so tight her knuckles were white.

"No further questions." He said, walking back to the table. Mack struggled to stand up, and the bailiff helped her stand up. She went back to her seat next to her dad. She buried her face in his side and cried. John put his arm around her and hugged her tight.

"Shhhh…I know baby girl…after this, we'll get some ice cream and we'll go back to the hotel and hit the sack, okay?"

Mack merely nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Court is now adjourned. We will continue tomorrow morning at 9:30."

Everyone started to file out, and suddenly, John's all over Bryce, beating the hell out of him.

"Someone get him!" a woman screamed. Security tried to get him off, but it was really no use. Only one voice stopped him from killing Bryce.

"DAD STOP! It only makes you just like him! Can we please just go home?" Mack asked, looking sad. John sighed and got up. They walked out of the court house and into the sunshine.

"Cena, you DO realize you could have been arrested right?" a voice said. They turned around to see an amused looking Randy Orton and Paul London beside him snickering.

"UNCLE RANDY!" Mack screamed, throwing herself in his arms.

"Hey, how's my favorite girl doing?" he smiled burying his face in her hair.

"That sucked…the defense lawyer…he's Bryce's best friend…he used to come over the house all the time. Bryce used to tell him all types of things, like I stole from him and I took things from JJ's Baseball bank he had on his dresser in his room." She said, scowling.

"You know C, she's definitely you're kid…you could tell when she gave the smart-assed comments…"

"Shut up Orton…we're going to get Ice cream…you guys coming?"

"When do I ever turn down food?" Paul laughed.

The rest of the night was spent in the hotel they were staying in, eating ice cream and talking about the case. The next day, John and Mack went back to the court house with Paul. Randy had to go because he had to go to a house show. After a day of more testimony, the Councilers made their final arguments.

"Deliberations will begin immediately." The judge said, banging the gavel.

**WOW, I DID THIS CHAPTER IN _ONE DAY_! I'M PROUD OF ME! (Go me…) anyway, you know what to do…click on the pretty blurple (a mix b-tween blue and purple) button and Review!**

**OH YEAH…I'M PISSED! THE SIDESHOW BOB LOOK-ALIKE STOLE MY BABY'S TITLE! (CARLITO) SHELTON'S GONNA GET IT BACK! I BELIEVES IN YOU BABY BOY, EVEN THOUGH I MADE YOU AN ASSHOLE INFAMILY IS MORE THAN A WORD!**


	17. Music and Performances

**I don't own Marc Predka…I wish, but I don't. However, I just Bought John Cena, and he is All MINE (in my dreams) I bought RANDY ORTON and I will be renting him to whoever wants to rent him for a week at a time…name your price and I'll let you know. LOL…I DON'T OWN CRAP (Except Time to Party…I wrote it)**

Dawn got off Scott Free…ABSOLUTELY Scott Free. I was so pissed off. Bryce ended up getting 10-12 years in the State Correctional Facility. I was glad that at least _He_ got convicted.

About a week after the verdict was read, I was sitting in the basement of my Cousin Marc's house. He had a studio down there, and he'd produced part of Dad's album there. He was just letting me fool around in the booth and sing random songs while dad went to the bathroom.

"You know, you should write a few more songs, and put together an album of your own." Marc said, smiling.

"You think? Do you think Phoenix is good enough for that?"

"I wasn't talking about Phoenix, I was talking about YOU Mack. Yeah, your little band was cool and all, but YOU have an awesome voice."

"Yeah, but Shane and Chris back me up, Shane is an insane guitarist, and Chris is the bass line. Lance is our drummer, and I wouldn't do anything with out them…they're my guys…like how dad doesn't do a concert without you and Bumpy? I couldn't sign a record deal without Chris Shane and Lance." I shrugged.

"I get it…why don't you guys come over on Saturday and record 'Girl In the Mirror'? It could be a demo."

" 'Girl in the Mirror is more of a ballad type song…we have to use Time to Party as our demo…more upbeat…AND, I got a rap on that one…I could probably get dad to perform it, and if not, this guy named Carlos is a pretty good rapper, he could do it for us."

"I'd do it…where's the lyrics?" Dad asked, coming down the stairs. I reached in my backpack and I gave him the notebook where all of my songs were written.

"It's the fourth or fifth song." I said.

_Time to Party_

_**(supposed to have a Black Eyed Peas type of feel)**_

_(Shane)  
__Everybody, move your body,  
__Everybody, it's time to Party  
__Everybody, move your body  
__Everybody, it's time to party_

_(Me)  
__There's no time to stress  
__Just move your body  
__Let the music take you away.  
__I just want to have a good time and  
__Sake my thing to the beet…  
__So just_

_Let the music take control  
__Don't worry bout a thing  
__I can show you how to  
__(move your body)  
__Let the music take control  
__Don't you worry bout a thing  
__I can show you how to  
__MOOOOVVEEE_

_(Shane & Me **harmonize**)  
__Everybody, move your body,  
__Everybody, it's time to Party  
__Everybody, move your body  
__Everybody, it's time to party_

_(Rap)  
__It ain't gotta be no worryin  
__I can let you have some fun  
__If you keep the bass jumpin  
__It'll be fun for every one  
__I'm the MC on the mic  
__And this groove'll make it right  
__Play it as loud as you can  
__If that don't work play it again  
__Pheonix got the party goin  
__And the rhymes I spit keep flowin  
__Wanna keep the party hot?  
__Then make sure this record drop_

_(Chris)  
__Move your body  
__EVERYBODY  
__Move your body  
__MOVE  
__Shake your body  
__EVERYBODY  
__Move your body  
__GROOVE  
_

_(Me) If you feel it in your feet, when you're walking down the street  
__Come on and Move your body  
__(Shane) If you feel it in your soul, then just let it take control  
__Come on it's time to Party  
__(Chris) If you feel it in your booty, shake that hot patooty  
__Come on and Move your body  
__(All of Phoenix) If you wanna have a ball, do it till you can't stand at all  
__Come on it's time to Party_

_(Shane, Chris & Me **harmonize**)  
__Everybody, move your body,  
__Everybody, it's time to Party  
__Everybody, move your body  
__Everybody, it's time to party  
__Chorus till fade_

"Wow Mack, this is pretty good…even the rap." Dad said, nodding

"You think? I did it during Music Appreciation, Mr. Taller was pissing me off again so I ignored him and wrote that." I shrugged.

"Well baby girl, you get out of school in five days…are you traveling with me this summer?"

"What do you think old man?" I countered, going to make changes to my song in my notebook. He gave me this look, and Marc laughed.

"Come on man, that WAS a dumb question." He shrugged.

"ANYWAY, I'm doing a battle of the bands, and…I was curious to know if you want to be on stage when I do it?"

I dropped my pen in shock. I looked up at my dad and Marc.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am."

"No jokes?"

"Mack!"

"This really isn't a joke, right? Cause if it is, I'm never gonna talk to you again…you either Marc Anthony (not real middle name, I just like how Marc Anthony sounds together) Predka."

"It's not a joke…I'm doing the battle of the bands on RAW next Monday, and the exact words out of Y2Cheep's mouth were John Cena and his Crew against Fozzy. And what's my crew without the princess of the Chaingang there with me?" dad said, laughing.

"In that case…Of course I'm there dad!" I laughed.

"That's my baby girl…we just gotta work on your mike skills…"

"And just what, exactly, are wrong with my mike skills? I got first place at the talent show with them." I said, giving dad a look.

"You're an amazing singer, no doubt about that Small Fry, but, your style is more R&B, even Pop, or dare I say it, Rock, but it's not really all that rap." Marc said.

"Alright, let's do it." I said, laughing. "But it's not like you need all that much practice to be a hype man."

"You think it's easy?" Dad asked.

"all you have to do is say the words at the end of the line along with whoever's saying the verse. I've been to Eminem, Jay-Z, Lil John, and B2K concerts, as well as yours, so I think I know how." I said.

"Well then let's see." He said, nodding to Marc. Marc hit play and Dad's Theme Song started to play. We went through the song, and at the end, Dad started smiling.

"Told you it was easy." I said.

"Well, let's try a different song...Marc, pick any cut off the album." He said. 'Chaingang Is the Click' started to play…coincidentally, that's my favorite song on the Album. We went through that whole song, and just to spite dad, I did his whole first verse.

"You forget you gave me an advance copy of the Album don't you?" I smiled. "Plus, that's my favorite song. I know every single word to it."

"Shut up." He pouted playfully. I rolled my eyes and then told them I was going back to dad's house then to rehersal with the band. They nodded and I went out and got on the Electric Scooter Dad gave me when he found out that I'd thrown my old one away while running to his house. I pulled into our driveway…when I say our I mean mine and dad's. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. I went inside and answered the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey there girly…how are you?"

"Stacy! Hi!" I smiled.

"I'm looking for your dad…is he home?"

"He's over Marc's house right now, but if you call his cell, he should answer."

"Alright Girly, thanks."

"No prob Stace…see you!"

I hung up the phone, curious to why Stacy Keibler was calling my dad. I shrugged it off and went upstairs to my room. I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of denim shorts and a pink tank top. I slid on some pink flip flops and answered the door. It was Shane.

"Hey Shane, what's up?" I asked, stepping out of the house and on to the porch.

"Nothing, just coming to pick you up for practice is all." He said, after kissing me on my lips. I got on my scooter and he followed on his skateboard. We went down to Lance's house and went into the garage. Chris was sitting on a lawn chair tuning his bass and Lance was sitting on top of his dad's work bench drinking a sprite.

"What's up Mackie-o?" Chris smiled.

"Hey Chicky!" Lance said.

"Hey guys…I have some good news…really good news." I said.

"What?"

"Well, my cousin Marc…he's letting us come over on Saturday and record a demo in his basement."

"NO WAY!"

"YOU'RE SHITTIN ME!"

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Yeah…and I'm going on the road starting Next Monday…I'm not gonna be here for a while."

"You're going all summer?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"What about the band?"

"Well, I did think about that, and I might be able to talk dad into letting you guys coming with…for a couple of weeks…you guys and the girls."

"Seriously?"

"As a heart attack."

"I love you man!" Chris said, faking crying and hugging me tight.

"Uh, Chris? Breathing is becoming an issue." I gasped.

"Sorry. Now, where do they expect us to practice?"

"I bet we could use an empty Locker room or something…We wouldn't be disturbing anyone." I shrugged. "How are we supposed to cart all of the drum set around?"

"I'm not playing Pack Horse…I have a drum pad though, one of those electric ones. And we do have mini amps too. It won't be a lot of junk." Lance said.

"I'll call the Doc and ask him, but I'm not sure if he'll say yeah." I pulled out my cell.

"Yo!"

"Dad?"

"What's up?"

"Alright, before ya say no, hear me out. Can the guys come on the road with us? Only for two weeks, and if we get into trouble, then they go home, but if not, then they stay for the summer. We need to keep practicing, and we won't have a lot of junk with us either. They have Mini amps, and everything. So can they come, PLEASE DADDY?" I asked.

"Did you just call me daddy?" he said, laughing.

"Come on dad, can they come?"

"Alright, but if you guys get into any trouble…you're outta here. Deal?"

"Yeah, you got one." I smiled.

"Alright if their parents say it's okay. They gotta be ready to go Sunday night, we're flying to Cleveland."

"No problem…I'll tell them now." I hung up the phone just as Sammie, and Shania walked into the garage. They always sat and watched us practice.

"Tell us what?" Sammie asked.

"My dad said you guys can travel with us!"

"KICK ASS!" Shania screamed.

"I know…but Nia, Sam, Shane, Chris, Lance…you can't act like asses or you'll get sent home."

"Like I'll act like an ass." Chris said, making all of us laugh. At least _half_ of the female student body had called him an asshole more than once.

We started practicing, excited to what was to happen soon.

* * *

It was about four hours to show time, so we were hanging around the arena. The ring was set up and they were letting use the empty ring to rehearse, on the condition that if any superstar came out to practice, we left immediately.

We'd finished rehearsing all of our songs and we were just fooling around, doing covers of some random songs. We were acting a fool and started to do a screwed up version of "Don't you wish you were me" when we heard clapping. We looked up to see none other than Chris Jericho himself behind him was Rob Conway.

"Not bad kids…not bad at all." He said, smiling. I heard Nia scream and smiled to myself. _She's always gonna be a huge Y2J fan._ I thought.

"Thanks sir." I said, being polite.

"What's the name of your little band?"

"Phoenix."

"Not a bad name." he shrugged. "But what are you guys doing here?"

'My dad works with you." I said.

"Who's your dad?"

"You'll be surprised, that's all…come on guys." I said, as they laughed and followed me.

"Where are you going?"

"We made a deal with Ring Crew…if a superstar came down to use the ring, we had to get out…then they'd let us use the ring before every show."

"Well we'd love to have some music while we practiced, wouldn't we Rob?"

Rob nodded and laughed. We got out of the ring and went over to where JR and King would be. We played Girl in the Mirror and then attempted Time to Party without the Rap segment. We eventually left, with Chris complimenting us. Shania nearly fainted when he shook her hand and we went back to Dad's locker room where he was sitting talking to Marc and Chaos, his DJ. Bumpy wasn't there yet.

"Hey dad, you'll never guess who just complimented our band."

"Who?" Marc asked, kissing my forehead.

"Chris Jericho. We were playing "Don't You Wish You Were Me" just for fun, you know, and he came down and said we were pretty good. This is huge, cause he's like huge name Aritst." I smiled.

"So I'm not?"

"DAD, you know what I mean. He's a Rocker, he'd say if we really did suck!...he didn't know who I was either."

"Does he now?"

"Nope…he's gonna be surprised when we go down to the battle." I smiled.

"Damn Straight" Chaos smirked.

RAW progressed quickly. I started to change my clothes and the girls helped me change. I decided on a pair of slightly baggy jeans and a Chaingang t-shirt that was two sizes too small, making it tight and a half shirt. Dad wasn't pleased, at all. I put on one of the orange Chaingang Life Sentence button downs over it, and he consented. I put on my all white shell toes and slipped a Chaingang visor on my head.

"Ready?"

"Let's do it" I smiled. We walked out after the gang said good luck and walked out to gorilla. I smiled when I saw Chris standing there.

"Hey there Chris!" I smiled.

"Hey…you're the little chick with the band from earlier! What are you doing here?"

"I told you my dad worked here." I shrugged.

"Who's your…"

'I told you you'd be surprised too. I'm the Chaingang Princess, and I have to go out there and perform with my dad…good to see you again Chris!" I smiled. Dad laughed along with Marc, and we stood at the curtain. Dad took off his chaingang chain, and put it around my neck. We walked out into the packed arena, and started to perform.

THERE'S CHAPPIE 17! R&R, And I'll update ASAP! Also, there will NOT NOT NOT be a John Cena/Stacy Keibler Pairing...you'll see why she's calling soon though.


	18. Private Concerts

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! I WENT TO MY FIRST LIVE EVENT YESTERDAY…RAW WAS IN PITTSBURGH! I BOUGHT MY FIRST PIECE OF MERCH YESTERDAY….A CHAINGANG VISOR! IT WAS THE AWESOMEST! I MET JOHN CENA…AND LILIAN GARCIA! AND I MET MATT HARDY! IT WAS THE GREATEST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE!**

**OH YEAH…I HAVE A NEW FATF STORY…IT'S CALLED ADMITTING HELP…IT'S A CO-WRITE WITH ACCURAOBSESSION…AN AWESOME FATF WRITER…IF YOU WANT TO, GO TO MY FAVES PAGE IN A COUPLE OF DAYS…THERE SHOULD BE A LINK THERE FOR IT…OR GO TO MY FAVORITE AUTHOR'S PAGE AND CLICK ON THE PEN NAME ACCURAANGEL2005. THE FIRST CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP IN A FEW DAYS.**

"DAD! Will you sit still and let them put the stitches in? It's only 5 stitches!" I said, trying not to laugh at him. I was sitting in the trainer's office with him while they put the stitches in his head from the camera shot Jericho had given him. He was trying to get up and pace the office. I grabbed his hand and made him look at me. I think I was right when I asked him if he was scared of needles. (Second or third chappy…can't remember which.) I think he is though. I grabbed his hand and he sat still and let them finish.

"Dad…listen to me closely…" I said slowly…trying to get him to pay attention. "Next week, we're in Pittsburgh…and we know that it'll be what? Two weeks to Summerslam then? We can get him next week…chill out, we're gonna get him back."

"We?"

"Come on, you mess with my dad, you mess with me…end of story."

"But I don't want you involved…you remember what happened last time you jumped in a fight? I got arrested for vandalizing!" he laughed.

"Come on dad, why WOULDN'T you let me help? It wasn't bad enough that they kicked you in the happy place…_twice_…they had to hit you with a camera…slingshot you into the bottom rope, and then put you in a submission while the GM…your _boss_ hits you in the face? No way…I'm probably more pissed than you are because I couldn't run out and kick Bischoff in the balls…even though while they were helping you backstage…I kinda did."

"That why he's running around like a chicken with his head cut off?"

"Maybe…or they guys could be playing without me; very loudly…you never know."

He laughed and the trainer told him he was finished, but he'd have a hell of a headache for the next few days. I helped dad walk back to the locker room while the superstars that hadn't left yet smiled and winked at me. I felt some of dad's weight lift off of my shoulders, and looked to see Shelton Benjamin walking there, helping dad too.

"Hey…you're Mackie, right?" he said, smiling. I nearly fainted. Have I mentioned that he pretty much took over Uncle Randy's Spot as my obsession once he became Uncle Randy? God he looked good.

"Yeah, that's me…no need to ask who you are." I smiled as we reached my dad's locker room. I kicked the door and Shania opened the door. She looked kinda upset…probably because her idol beat the hell out of my dad.

"Hey, how is he?"

"A little out of it, but he's alright." I said as dad sat down and slid a black t-shirt on.

"Mack, hand me the aspirin out of my bag." Dad said, pointing to his bag across the room. I got the aspirin and handed it to him.

"Thanks for helping me out Shelton." I said, flashing him a small smile.

"No problem, me and your dad go back…he's a good friend of mine. Is he gonna be alright to drive? Cause he was giving me a lift to the hotel anyway…I could drive."

"Dad?"

"Let him drive…I'm gonna crash."

"Trainer said you can't go to sleep for about four hours dad…don't worry…we'll keep you up." I grinned.

Dad groaned and Chris grabbed dad's bag. I picked up Chris's amp and my messenger bag, and we all grabbed some equipment. Dad and Shelton went to get the car, and we waited by the arena doors.

A black convertible pulled up in front of us, and Lance immediately said it was a Chrysler 300, like any of us cared; he was a car buff. The driver is who interested us. It was none other than Eric Bischoff.

Shane grabbed my by my arm to keep me from jumping on him. I kept my cool, but I wasn't the person who spoke first…Chris was.

"What's up, Frosty Top?"

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Well, see, the thing is…" Shane started.

"You're an ASSHOLE!" I yelled, cutting him off.

"What are you talking about?"

"What you did out there…I can't believe…I hate you so much…what I did to JBL will be a walk in the park compared to what I do to you!" I growled. Shane grabbed me by me shoulders and dragged me towards the car.

I got loose.

I was about three feet from Bischoff when someone grabbed me around my waist and dragged me to the car. They were too strong for me to get loose.

"Let me go, I'll kill him…no one did what he did to my dad and gets away with it…" I growled.

"Has anyone told you you're about as hot headed as your dad?"

I looked up…Shelton Benjamin was laughing down at me.

"Why'd you grab me? I was about to give him a piece of my mind…"

"And of your fist. I could tell. You're Cena's kid if I never seen one. You're loud, quick tempered, hard-headed, and down right stubborn. Now like you said earlier…you'll get him next week, right?"

"Right…" I sighed, knowing he was right.

"And for the record…if it weren't for the fact that I'd get fired if I did…I would have helped you beat Bitch-off's ass instead of pulling you away…he disrespected me too."

"I could have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you!" I groaned.

"Get over it…now, I'm going to get in the front seat and drive to the hotel now…can I trust you not to get out of the car and beat the hell out of my boss?"

"Yeah…even though I really want to."

The ride to the hotel was rather uneventful…aside from us poking my dad in the back of the head each time he fell asleep. WE had to keep him awake for about two more hours…and that wasn't gonna be easy. When we got to The Hotel, Shelton helped us get dad up to the room, and then he went to his own room. We listened to the radio and played video games with my dad until 2:30…then we let him fall asleep. We each found a spot to crash…Me with my dad on one bed, Shania and Sam on the other bed, Chris and Shane each on a couch, and Lance on the floor. We were out like a light in 5 minutes.

JOHN'S POV

I woke up to my head ringing…and the phone ringing too. I reached over Mack and answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

"7:30 Wake-up call."

"Yeah, thanks." I hung up the phone and dived back under the covers. I could hear the kids moving around and starting to wake up.

"Man, I'm still kinda tired…" Lance said.

"Me too…Shane…wake up man." Chris grumbled.

"Let me Sleep." He said…his voice was muffled. I guess his head was still in his pillow.

"Get up man." I heard a thump and realized that Chris had pulled Shane right off of the couch and he hit the floor…hard.

"Fuck man…that hurt!" Shane said. I heard a smack and a yelp from Chris.

"Now, how do we wake the girls up?" he asked.

"To each his own?" Lance asked. I guess they agreed because each guy went to a girl and woke them up. I sat up, because I realized that if they were up…they weren't gonna be quiet and let me sleep. I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom to shower.

I looked in the mirror at my head…Jericho got me good with that camera...good enough to get me some stitches…I touched at the stitches in my head gingerly…I guess I'm wearing a hat today.

I took a quick shower, making sure not to get my head wet, and got dressed in a pair of Shorts, a LeBron James jersey, and a matching hat. I slid my feet in some white Jordan's and came out of the bathroom to see Mack and Shane wrestling on the floor. Mack was winning from where I was standing. I noticed that her side of the bed was wet…and so was her head.

"Kick his ass Mackie!" Lance laughed as she whacked him with a pillow.

"That'll teach you to pour water on me!" she said, hitting him again. I walked over and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her off of him.

"Man, this is the second time in a stretch of 12 hours someone's grabbed me like this." She complained.

"Who were you going after last night?"

'The Bisch…" Chris said, laughing at the memory

"Mack, you went after my boss?"

"Well, I was still kinda mad, and he just pulled up in front of us and he was so close and I would have punched him in the face if Shelton hadn't grabbed me." She pouted.

"Remind me to thank Shelton for saving my job." I said to Lance. "Mack…you gotta learn to control your temper…I can't risk losing my job cause my daughter kicked my boss's ass. Promise me…you won't try and kill my boss? OR Jericho…I know he's an asshole, but you can't try to beat up everyone who pisses you off…I had to learn that the hard way…and even though I'm gonna get them back, I can't have you doing it too…remember he can still fire me, alright?"

"I will…I'll calm down…but dad – "

"No 'but dad's' Mack, I don't wanna have to send you home…just listen to me this time?"

"Fine…I promise I won't try to kill Cheepicho, or Frosty Top." She said.

"Thank you…now, shower's free…then we'll get some food."

About an hour later, I was sitting in the truck listening to them argue about Smackdown happenings.

"I'm telling you...Eddie's still gonna spill…"

"No he won't! Come on, he promised his wife Mack…you don't lie to your old lady…"

"Chris…she's right."

"Thank you Nia! He's gonna tell, cause he's on this whole asshole trip right now!"

"MACK!"

"Sorry dad, but he is!"

"Language man, don't cuss." I sighed.

"ANYWAY, I think Eddie's gonna tell, end of story. ANYWAY, The Mexicools are so…well, cool. They're great comic relief, even though they ambushed Paulie…who hasn't called me in three days…which is weird. ANYWAY. I love Psychosis! He's funny."

"They're dumb!'

"They're Hilarious Sam! How could you not love them?" Mack laughed.

"After what they did to Scotty 2 Hottie, I can."

"Good point…"

"I'm loving Batista right now…he's doing big things…all by himself, without Evolution or anyone." Lance said.

"Yeah, you gotta love Batista…he's one of the few wrestlers I haven't met yet." Mack said as we pulled into Denny's. We got a table and their conversation continued.

"Well, my favorite moment of last week was Uncle Randy returning…that put me in a great mood!" Mack said smiling.

"You know, Ran didn't even tell me he was cleared." I said thoughtfully.

"I think it's great he's back…but why is he still going after Taker? Didn't he learn at Mania?" Shania said, sipping her orange juice.

MACK'S POV

"Some people fight for what they want and believe in…kind of like other superstars in the business…" I said, looking over and seeing Matt Hardy sitting in the corner of the restaurant talking to someone. Who ever he was talking to was wearing a baseball cap, so you couldn't see their hair. They took off the hat, and my jaw dropped.

He was talking to Jeff Hardy.

The bit of egg that was in my mouth fell out and everyone at the table laughed.

"You're supposed to chew…then swallow." Chris said, waving his hand over my face. I kept looking over his shoulder at Jeff, mouth open. Everyone looked over to where I was staring surprised.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sammie screeched. We laughed at her and rolled our eyes at her.

"What? It's Jeff…he's my favorite!" she shrugged.

"But don't be so loud about it!" I laughed.

"Yeah, but…it's Jeff Hardy!" she hissed. We laughed and I looked back over at the table. I locked eyes with Jeff. He smiled, and I returned the gesture. He motioned towards me to Matt, who turned and smiled as well.

"Guys, Jeff Hardy just smiled at me!" I squealed.

"So much for not being loud about it…" dad said. I threw a biscuit at him.

"Direct hit." Chris smirked. We slapped hands across the table.

"Hey Matt, care to join us?" Dad said suddenly. Me, Nia and Sam exchanged looks.

_The Hardy Boyz…eating breakfast with us...oh my gosh Calm down Mack…you've met plenty of superstars…why should this be any different? _ I thought to myself.

_It's different because this is you all time favorite tag team sitting three feet away from you!_

I realized that I was about to start an argument with _myself_ and stopped thinking.

"Welcome back Matt…hell of a speech…" he said laughing.

"Thanks man…how are ya?" Matt said, shaking hands with my dad.

"I'm alright...not counting the 5 stitches I got in my head." He said, fingering the stitches. I reached over and smacked his hand.

"Stop touching them!"

"Sorry Mack. Guys, my daughter Mackie…her friends Shane, Chris, Lance, Sammie, and Shania. Guys…do I even need to say anything?" dad said, laughing.

"Ah, the famous Mackie Winters…glad to finally meet you." Jeff said, smiling.

"You know who I am?" I said amazed.

"You'd be surprised…I do still watch WWE…and I saw your Amber Alert…and I saw you performing with your dad last week…I asked a friend of mine to tell me a little more about you…you might know him…Shane Helms?" he said.

"THE HURRICANE? He's so sweet…he always come and watches us when we rehearse…he's a cool guy." Sammie said, shrieking.

"Sam! Cool out." I said, laughing.

"Yeah, Shane-o told us about your band…he said you guys are pretty good…better than pretty good, he said you guys are awesome…maybe we could hear you guys play sometime?"

"You're joking!" Chris said, speaking for the first time.

"Nope, I really wanna hear you guys play…who does what exactly?"

"Well, I'm on Drums, Shaney over there is on guitar, and Chris is bass…Mack is vocals." Lance said.

"How long've you been playing?" Matt asked.

"I play three different instruments...acoustic guitar, electric guitar and I can play piano…all together…I've been playing for about 10 years…my dad gave me my first acoustic when I was 6…my mom made me learn piano." Shane said.

"I've been drumming since I was 11…so about 4 years." Lance said.

"I've been playing bass for about 3 years." Chris said.

"I just like to sing…no other way to explain it." I shrugged.

"You write your own songs?"

"Yeah…I mainly write them, but Chris helped on a few, and Shane wrote one that he won't let me see." I said, throwing my boyfriend a look.

'It's not done yet." He shrugged.

"ANYWAY…whey would you like to hear us play?"

"What about next Monday? When to you practice?"

"Before they open the doors for RAW…usually around 3 or 4 when Mr. C first gets there…he goes and stretches and warms up, and we go down to the ring, and practice there." Shania said.

"That sounds like a plan…I was going to hang out with Mattie for a couple of weeks until TNA starts taping again anyway…" Jeff smiled.

"Cool…we're playing a private concert for the Hardy Boyz!" I screeched. "I gotta tell Paul." I said, diving for my cell phone.

"Yo!"

"Paulie…you'll never guess who me and the guys are playing for next Monday!" I said.

"Hold on, let me put you on speaker phone…say hey guys." He said

"MACK-DOG!"

"Hey guys…" I smiled. "Hold on…let me put you on speaker phone…I'm eating."

"So what's the big news?" James's voice said, coming out of the phone.

"Well…I'm sitting at a breakfast table with…"

"WITH WHO?" Courtney's voice rang out.

"The Hardyz."

"NO FUCKIN WAY!"

"Paul! You're on speaker phone! Shut up!" I said, laughing. I could feel Jeff's eyes on me laughing.

"Sorry Mackie girl…but it's the Hardyz! I dressed up as Jeff for Halloween, remember?"

"Duh…I was there dressed as my dad! But yeah…me and the guys are playing for them next Monday."

"Your lying…I don't believe you." Greg said.

"Will one of you say something?" I said, nodding toward my phone.

"Uh, Mackie's telling the truth." Jeff said.

"Who is this?" Paul said.

"Jeff Hardy."

"No it's not."

"Dude, yes it is!" I said, laughing.

"It is?"

"Yes…Paul when have I ever lied to you? Never mind, that was a dumb question."

"Exactly." He said.

"But it is Jeff."

"Put it on a snare."

"I'll put it on a snare."

"Put it on your life."

"I'll put it on my life."

"Put it on…Shane's life." James said suddenly.

"JAMES!"

"Come on, put it on your lover boy's life."

"Fine! I'll put it on Shane's life."

"He's there." James said.

"You guys really doubted me that much?"

"Yeah." They all said.

"I salute all of you…with one finger." I laughed.

"Anyway…Tell Matt welcome back and I spilled half of my bottle of Pepsi on my shirt when he came out of the Limo." Greg

"Thanks…glad to know you were exited." Matt said laughing.

"Kick Edge's ass…he's been a little whiney prick since Taboo Tuesday.

"Will do." He laughed.

"Jeff…is you coming back to the WWE?" Paul asked, hopefully.

"Nope, just visiting some old friends…"

"Oh, we miss you man…"

"Thanks…but you can watch me on TNA…"

"I do, trust me…that ring is awesome. It looks like a lot of fun."

"It is…" Jeff laughed.

"Look, we're going swimming, talk to you later?" Court said.

"Definitely."

"And Mack?"

"Yeah James?"

"Tell your dad to kick Cheepy's ass at Summerslam."

"Will do James." My dad said, laughing.

"See you big bro."

"Love ya Sweet Pea." He said before hanging up.

"I hate them sometimes," I laughed.

"No you don't." Jeff said matter of factly.

"I know…they're crazy."

"They made you swear on Shane though…"

"Am I really that big of a liar?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

"Come on guys, name one time I lied to you!"

"When you told me you had the answers to the History Test so I didn't have to study." Chris said.

"That was different, that was payback for you locking me in the supply closed during French." I said.

"What about the time you said you knew the results for Judgment Day and placed bets on it? You hustled us and half the student body." Nia said, laughing at the memory.

"Father's Day was coming up and I needed the money." I shrugged.

"That's how you got that outfit and concert tickets." Dad exclaimed. Matt and Jeff laughed.

"You're a character. You have to be smart as hell…" Jeff said.

"You are a female Jeff…its scary! Have you ever done anything really stupid?" Matt asked.

"Well, one time, I tagged JBL's limo with permanent marker, another time, I egged my next door neighbor's house and got an overnight in Juvie, uh, once I did jump off of my big brother James's garage roof into his pool…but I got paid $25 bucks…I was 10 so that was a lot of money to me." I laughed at the memory…my mom had been so pissed at me that day.

"Jeff jumped off of our roof for free…he's crazy.' Matt said looking at his brother, who just shrugged and went back to his sausage and biscuits.

"Leave Jeff alone…he's not crazy, he's perfectly normal by my standards!" I joked.

"That tells you something…" My dad said. I threw another biscuit at him. It hit him in the side of the head. Jeff looked at me and smirked.

"Direct Hit."

I looked at Chris and laughed.

"Yeah, you could say Jeff is one of us…I don't mind, he's awesome!"

We went back to our breakfast in good spirits, talking about what was going to happen next week, namely, dad's video premiere.


	19. Dates and Mischiff

**Just to let you know…this story will end in another few chapters…but don't worry, I'm already working on the sequel, it'll take place about five or six years down the line, but it's coming soon! **

**oh yeah, every place mentioned in this chapter is REAL! The sandwich shop is down the street from my best friend James's house (yeah James is Real) and the Club, is called Club Zoo...it's a blast! i go there every weekend! anyway, just wanted to say i didn't own either one...**

That next Monday, we were walking into the Mellon Arena when I saw the Diva Search Contestants. I smiled and handed Dad my bag. Then I ran and jumped on my favorite's back.

"ASHLEYYYYYYY" I said smiling.

"Mackieeeeeee" she laughed, hooking my legs so I wouldn't fall off of her back. She walked for a while and then set me down.

"What's up Ashley?" I said smiling.

"Nothing much girly, just loving the fact that I'm still here." She said.

"If you get voter off, or if you don't win, there's something wrong with the fans…you're awesome Ash."

"Aw, thanks girly." She said, giving me a hug. I looked over to where my dad was…he was still walking towards us, but instead of looking at me and making a goofy face like usual, he was looking at Ashley…and when I say looking, I mean _looking_ at her. I mean looking like Chris looked at Shania…he had a huge crush on her…and everyone could see it BUT Shania.

"Hey there Ash," dad smiled, handing me my messenger bag.

"What's up C?" she said.

"Ash?" Sam said looking confused.

"C? Where'd the nick names come from all of a sudden?" I said, laughing. I locked eyes with Sammie and we just nodded at each other. Dad and Ashley decided to ignore me and just smiled at each other.

"Sam, Nia, meet me at the ring….guys, we'll set up for later, k?" I said, taking Shane's amp from him while Nia did the same to Chris.

"Why?"

"I have some things to talk to the girls about, and they can't be discussed if you guys are there!" I said, giving Shane a quick kiss.

"Alright, guys let's go eat!"

"LANCE! We just ate!" Sam laughed.

"We're guys, we eat constantly."

"True…we'll meet you guys later." I said, walking down the hall towards where the ring was set up.

"Hi Mackie."

"Hey Bart!" I smiled to the ring crew member that was putting a pad on the turnbuckle when we walked down the ramp. "We're putting on a mini concert for the Hardy Boyz today, isn't that Awesome?"

"From what I heard, not just the Hardyz are showing up…" Nia said after Bart left.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I heard that like, all the Divas, and half of the guys are coming too…Matt told Shane, and of course, Rosey finds out…once Stacy Keibler knows, EVERYONE knows…it spread like a wild fire." She shrugged.

"Now I'm nervous." I said, plugging Shane's guitar into the amp. "Anyway, I think my dad likes Ashley…"

"Really? You think?" Nia asked, sitting on the top turnbuckle.

"He likes her…I can se it in his eyes. You know how usually, when he's coming towards me he'll make a stupid face and I'll make one back?"

"Yeah…" they both said.

"He didn't do it earlier…he just looked at Ashley…and I mean _looked_ at her."

"Do you mind if they hook up?"

"My dad deserves to be happy…he really does. I mean, she's not Dawn and I actually LIKE Ashley…she's awesome. If dad had to date ANYONE, at least it's Ash, and not…well, Dawn." I said after thinking about it for a while. They looked good together, and it was obvious that they liked each other.

"We should hook them up!" Sam said.

"Samantha, that is the best idea ever!" I said, hugging her.

"Mackie!" a voice called.

I saw Bart coming back down to the ring and I was shocked…usually, he just said hi and goes away, he's never come back down before.

"Hey Mackie, I was wondering if you wanted to hook your guitars up to the BIG speakers…" he said, pointing up to the speakers in the arena.

"Are you freaking serious?" Shane said as he climbed into the ring.

"Well, you're giving a mini concert…why not?"

"Definitely!" Chris said as he perched himself on a turnbuckle.

"What songs should we do?"

"Well aside from Move Your Body, cause that's my favorite," I said, "Definitely Jam, and Girl in the Mirror."

"We have to do Shakedown…I love playing that song." Lance said.

"AND I want you guys to play Broken. Mackie you sound so pretty when you sing that." Nia said. I didn't want to play Broken…it wasn't ready for performance in front of a crowd.

"Nia…I don't want…"

"You HAVE to play Broken…"

"Alright," I sighed. "I'm gonna go get my dad…wanna come with?" I asked Shane.

"Alright…I left my pick anyway." He said. We got out of the ring and walked back toward my dad's locker room. The door was closed, so I knocked….there was a chance he was changing in there…and no one wants to see their dad naked. (A/N: **I wanna see Mack's dad naked…**.) I heard my dad yell to come in after about ten or so seconds. I walked in and saw him sitting on the couch in just his jean shorts and a Chaingang Visor playing videogames…he wasn't alone. Ashley was there too, she was playing against my dad…but she looked flushed…and dad did too…I pushed those thoughts out of my head for the moment and played it cool.

"Hey Dad! Hey Ashley!" I smiled, walking in.

"What's up Bella?"

"Nothing much...not counting the fact that…Bart said he's gonna hook us up to the arena speakers instead of the mini amps." I said. Ashley laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Dudette that is AWESOME!" she said.

"Thanks." I said as dad pulled me into a hug too.

"That is great Sweetie. Is it that time?"

"Yeah…it's 4:30 and Matt and Jeff are going to be here at, well 4:30." I laughed. Dad slipped a t-shirt on and we went down to the ring with me on my dad's shoulders. WE came out and I was surprised to see who was out there. Not only was Matt and Jeff there along with Shane and Rosey, but all of the Divas were there, Shelton, Chris Masters, Kane, Rob Conway, Eugene, and Doug Basham. I looked at Chris and Lance, who were sitting in the ring, and they smiled and gave me a wink. I looked down at Shane, who laughed. I jumped down off of Dad's shoulders and ran and slid in the ring. Shane rolled in after me, and I went and grabbed a mike.

"Hey everybody…I thought this was just gonna be a small thing for Matt and Jeff, but I guess not huh?" I said, making everyone laugh. "Well, I guess the first song I want to do is called Girl in the Mirror…it is the first song we ever performed together." I sang the song and I noticed dad leaning against the barrier holding Ashley to him. I smiled to myself.

I went into Move Your Body, and surprisingly, people started dancing…I mean, the divas were forcing superstars to dance with them. I laughed when Christy Hemme tangoed with Eugene. We got dad to do his rap in the song too. When it came time to do the last song, Broken…I didn't even make it to the chorus.Adam 'Edge' Copelandcame running down the ramp and dived on Matt who was standing there nodding his head along with Jeff. Jeff, my dad, Shelton, Rob, and Doug Basham all had to pull Matt off of Adam. I looked over at Shane and Chris.

"Concert over huh?" I said shrugging. Shane and Chris laughed and Lance just nodded.

"Guess so." He said. It got quiet as Adam was dragged up the ramp and Matt was held back. We heard clapping up in the seats. We looked up at the blonde in the middle of the second tier of seats.

"You know, for a dad with no musical taste at all….you really rock out loud kid."

"Thanks…I think." I said. I looked out of the corner of my eye…dad was talking to Stacy Keibler about something, and smiled and hugged her when he was handed a slip of paper.

_I thought he was into Ashley…maybe I read it wrong._ I thought shrugging.

"Hey kid…what's your name anyway?"

"Mackie, and I just wanna say, that if I hadn't promised my dad, I'd have thrown this mike in my hand right between your eyes by now,Cheepicho."

Jericho smiled and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"You know, I could help you work on your stage presence…if you were a little nicer to me."

You know, Jericho can be a sweetie sometimes…and other times, he can be an ass. This wasone of those OTHER times. I smiled sweetly and then tucked some hair behind my ears.

"No thanks, my dad can help me with my stage presence." I said, sensing my dad behind me now. "It's not like he can't put on a good show…you saw that last week, didn't you?" I smiled. Dad laughed and put his arm around my shoulder.

"That's my baby girl!" he said, kissing my forehead.

"See ya Cheepy!" I said, turning back to where the guys were being congratulated by most of the Superstars. Jeff still had a fistful of Matt's shirt to keep him from running after Adam.

"Great job girl…really awesome for a bunch of 14 year olds." He smiled.

"Thanks Jeff…we practice every chance we get." I said.

"You know, Stacy Keibler knows this guy…he owns a record company…he might want to hear your demo." He said.

"You think?"

"I know…you're really good Mack, don't doubt yourself. Live for the moment, don't ask questions." He said.

"Paul used to tell me that…"

"Paul's a smart kid." Jeff smirked. I streatched and looked at Jeff.

"Thanks Jeff…I might ask Stace about that record exec." I smiled.

"Good. I know you'll get a deal." He said. I gave him a hug and we went back to dad's locker room. I put a mixed CD in Dad's stereo and smiled when the first song came on. It was great. Only Chris and Me really liked rap…I mean, the others tolerate it, but Chris and me LOVE it.

"I'm looking for a dime, that's top of the line, cute face, slim waist and a big behind!" We yelled at the top of our lungs laughing.

"This has to be the most idiotic song ever made." Lance said, rolling his eyes.

"Mike Jones and the Ying Yang Twins…wonderful combo…you can dance to it!" I giggled.

"Turn the music down!" my dad laughed, coming through the door with Shelton. Shelton on the other hand, started dancing around with me.

"Come on man…Mike Jones."

"Who?" I giggled, hoping he'd catch on.

"Mike Jones!" he laughed.

"Who?"

"Mike Jones!" (A/N: You have to see a Mike Jones video to get it…or hear the song "I need a Dime" by Mike Jones and the Ying Yang Twinz…it's hilarious! My fave song right now on the rap side.)

"You people suck….now…Mack, I have a surprise for you…"

"What dad?"

"How would you like to introduce my video tonight?"

"With you?"

"No…_just_ you."

"Definitely!" I laughed, giving him a hug.

I couldn't believe it…I was going to introduce my dad's video…wait a second….WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR! I ran to my bag and dived head first into it. I picked out I pink tank top with black piping that stopped above my belly button along with my favorite skirt…that daddy didn't approve of…it was a black pleated skirt that stopped mid thigh. I had a silver chain belt that went around my stomach above my skirt and I put on my pink and black converses. I brushed my hair and slid on a Chaingang Hat…tilting it to the side.

"You like?" I asked, stepping out of the bathroom. I did a small turn, and Shane, Lance, and Chris all beamed. Dad shook his head, and I frowned.

"DAD!"

"Too much Skin…put on jeans."

"But dad," I whined.

"Don't 'But Dad' me…too much skin…watch…" he leaned out of the locker room door and looked in the hall. "HEY SHELTON!" ten seconds later, Shelton came in the room. He looked at me and smirked.

"I rest my case." Dad said.

"WHAT? Come on dad, I look good!"

"That, she does." Shelton said.

"Dude, she's 14."

"That's the sad part…." He joked, winking at me. I blew him a kiss and went to my bag.

"Dad, if I wear capris, will that get you off my back?"

"Not entirely, but yeah." He shrugged. I changed into some black capris and finally got the okay. I noticed it was time, and I walked to gorilla with dad.

"Nervous?"

"That's an understatement," I said, taking a deep breath.

"You'll be fine, relax." He said, kissing my forehead then cueing his music. The crowd popped and I took a deep breath. I walked out and the audience quieted a little, confused to who I was. I climbed into the ring and accepted a mike from Lillian winking at me.

"HELLO PITTSBURGH!" I said, waving to the crowd, who cheered. "My name is Mackie Winters, and it's my job to come out here and check if the Chaingang is here in full effect!" They crowd yelled in response. "Seems like it is!" I laughed. "Well, since the Steel City Chaingang is present, I think it's time…to premiere My dad, yes MY DAD'S new video! Ladies and Gentleman, I present… "Right Now"! Enjoy!" I said, as the lights dimmed.

I remember the day the video was shot. It was a few days after I'd arrived actually….maybe two or so days before I started school. Grandma and Grandpa had thrown a party for me to meet everyone…Dad decided to film the video that day too…I remember him wrestling with Uncle Dan, and Uncle Matt…it was hilarious. Then Marc pretty much dived on him, causing everyone else to join in…I spent the day pretty much watching, and staying out of the way of the cameras…and looking at baby pictures of Dad and my uncles. That was one of the best days of my life. If I ever do a video…I'd want it to be something like that…no frills, no special effects…just get a cooler full of drinks, start up the grill, and film the results.

"Great job baby girl!" dad smiled when I came back stage. When Raw went to commercial, my phone went off. It was James and the guys screaming at me why I didn't tell them. Then when RAW was over, we went back to the hotel…and dad went out to hang with the guys, and he'd be back around 1 or 2...leaving six teenagers unsupervised in a city they didn't know anything about…party time. WE left the hotel room 20 minutes after dad did…before we went to the arena earlier, we were at the mall, and we'd met this kid who told us about a party at this under 18 club…not far from the hotel…we could get on a bus and be there in 5 minutes…we were so there.

JOHN'S POV

I feel shitty for not telling Mack, but I don't know how she'll react…I mean, I don't know if it's too soon for me to be dating…but I like her…a lot, and I know I'll have to tell Mack soon, hell, she even wants to tell Mack, but I'm scared to. I walked to her hotel room and knocked on her door.

"Hey John."

"Hey Stacy…is Ashley ready yet?"

"Yeah, give her a few minutes…she'll be ready then. Come on in." she said, smiling. I stepped in the room and sat down on the couch with Stacy.

"Thanks for hooking us up Stace…I appreciate this a lot…and thanks for giving me her number today too." I said smiling at the leggy blonde in front of me.

"No problem John…you two deserve each other…have you told Mackie yet?"

"NO…I'm scared Stacy…what if she hates me?"

"She won't hate you…you're her Dad. And she practically _worships_ Ashley…she could never hate you…after all that she's been through, she could NEVER hate you, EVER."

"Thanks Stacy, I needed that…I'll tell her tonight, when I get in." I said, hugging her.

Just then Ash came in, and god did she look good. She was wearing a black tank top and some _tight_ jeans…they showed off MORE than her curves. She was wearing her ususal studded bracelets, and her fingerless black gloves. On her feet she wore converses, and she had her hair curled.

"Hey, looking good." She smiled. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly.

"Not as good as you." I said, motioning to the door. We walked out to my rental and got in. I turned on the car and groaned…I'd let Mack get in the car before I got in and she'd put in one of her CD's…Bow Wow.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" she said, reaching for the volume button. "You listen to Bow Wow?"

"No, it's Mack's CD…she forces me to listen to it…I'd had Lil John in before." I said.

"I love this song…for an 18 year old, he knows what to say!" she said. "_In my arms, in my mind all the time, I wanna keep you right by my side till I die. I'm gonna hold you down and make sure everything is right with you. You can never go wrong if you let me hold you down like a real friends supposed to. I'm trying to show you the life of somebody like you should be living. Oh, Baby, Baby, you could never go wrong if you let me hold you._ He's a smart kid…" she said, after singing the chorus. She looked out the window at the city.

_God does she even know how beautiful she is?_ I thought as I crossed a bridge over the river.

I'd talked to Kurt Angle…he'd told me about this place in Mt. Washington…this section of the city that overlooked downtown. We got to the restaurant and sat down to eat. I looked over at her when we sat down and smiled.

"I know it's nothing fancy, but…"

"But it's just my style…I've never been on a date to a Sandwich shop." She laughed. We ended up ordering our food to go and walking over to the over look, which was about three or four blocks from the restaurant. We were leaning over the rail eating our sandwiches and talking about everything possible.

"C,"

"Yeah?"

"When are we gonna tell Mackie? I don't want to sneak around her back…she's a sweet kid."

"I know, I'm gonna tell her tonight when I get back to the room tonight…or I'll tell her tomorrow if she's asleep." I said, balling up my sandwich wrapper and putting it in my bag.

"We've been out three times now…this isn't fair to her…"

"I promise, I'll tell her tonight if she's awake."

"Good." She said, before she kissed me.

MACK'S POV

This club thing was awesome! It was loud, and crazy, and played awesome music! I kept glancing at my watch, making sure we left by 12:30…then we wouldn't be caught. Chris and Me danced almost every song…he was an awesome dancer too! I got Shane to dance, and Sammie and Shania were dancing along with us…Lance is a rocker to heart and didn't like the music at all. When we left…I'd gotten an airbrushed Tattoo around my bellybutton of a sun, and another that looked a lot like the one on Uncle Randy's upper back on my lower one. They went away in a week…I'd just tell dad I'd gotten them at the mall that afternoon…he'd buy it…I hoped.

We made it back in without detection. We changed into our pajamas and were sitting around the hotel room watching "Bring It On" when dad walked in smiling brightly.

"Hey dad! You're in a good mood…what, you get a number or something?" I laughed.

"Or Something… Mack I have something to tell you…"

"Shoot." I said, looking at him.

"I've been dating Ashley for the past two weeks."

"WHAT!"

"I've been dating Ashley for the past two weeks."

"Ashley who? MY Ashley from the Diva Search?"

"Yeah."

I did the first thing that came to my mind…I threw a pillow at his head and stomped off to the bed room, slamming the door behind me and I dived on the bed and started to cry.

WELL, THERE IT IS…THERE ARE ONLY TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS LEFT…WHAT'S GOT MACK SO UPSET? IS SHE REALLY UPSET JOHN'S DATING AGAIN? DOES SHE HATE ASHLEY NOW? DOES SHE HATE HER DAD? WELL, ONLY TIME WILL TELL…LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF DESTINY'S KNOCKING ON MY DOOR!

OH YEAH,

REVIEW!

**WHO ELSE WAS PSYCHED WHEN ASHLEY WON TONIGHT? I KNOW I WAS! AND IT FIT PERFECTLY WITH THIS STORY! I LOVE ASHLEY! HOPE EVERYONE ELSE LOVES MY NEW PAIRING! IF NOT…OH WELL, I LIKE IT!**

**ANGEL40689**


	20. Destiny's Knocking On My Door

I ran after her, opening the door right after she slammed it in my face. I walked in the bed room and I sat on the bed she was lying on.

"Mack?"

"How could you do this?" she said quietly, not even looking at me.

"I mean, I like her, a lot and I thought you two got along pretty good…and"

"NO dad, I could care less about Ashley! She's awesome. If you HAD to date someone, I'm glad it's her! I'm mad because you kept it from me for two weeks! You lied to me dad."

"I never lied."

"Well, you never actually told the truth either…sounds familiar, huh?" she said, finally looking at me. That's when it hit me…I did the same thing to her that she did to me about Shane…I kept a major part of my life secret from her. "Besides, it was obvious you two liked each other…I was just wondering what took you so long…I'm just mad cause you screamed and yelled at me for something and then turned around and did the EXACT same thing to me. No secrets, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, I'm sorry baby girl."

"It's alright, you'll make it up to me…I've never been to a Canadian mall before…" she said. I groaned…she was gonna want the credit card. The girl was a serious shop-a-holic. I sighed and nodded, and then I hugged her.

"I'm sorry girl."

"It's alright…I just wish you would have told me…I'm in good with her, I could have set you two up!" she joked.

"Stacy did." He shrugged.

"That's why she called the house that day!" She laughed. "I thought she liked you!"

"No…Stace is cool…but that's Shane boy's girl." I said, walking over to my bag and shedding my jersey.

"Oh…I'm going to bed now daddy…I'm tired."

"Alright, get some sleep." She crawled in to bed and I caught a glimpse of something black on her back.

"Hey Mack?"

"Yeah dad?"

"What's that on your back?"

* * *

Mack's POV

When we got off of the plane in Montreal, it was so awesome…I was in another country! Yeah, the gang and me were grounded for the club incident in Pittsburgh…we weren't allowed to go with dad to any appearances for a week…luckily, the Teen Choice Awards had been filmed that Sunday and our punishment didn't start till Monday! We also couldn't use the ring to practice, or go anywhere without him. I guess we deserved it…..and it was worth it! We were in the hotel room while dad did an autograph signing bored out of our minds.

"I'm hungry…"

"Mack, we're all hungry."

"Let's order room service." I said over my grumbling stomach. We ordered 9 burgers, one for each of us girls and two for each of the pigs and shakes. The food arrived and we ate while watching MTV.

"You know, I would strangle my kid if they were that bratty…" Shane said, motioning to the girl crying to her dad about how her mom shut off her credit card.

"That's why you shall not have a brat, Shane." Sam smirked. "Mack wouldn't allow it! Spoiled, maybe, but brat…don't think so!" she said.

"I'd spoil my kid rotten, sorry."

"But they wouldn't be like these kids!" Nia said, gesturing to the TV.

"Oh Hell no…this is just sickening. _Daddy, mom shut off my credit cards_! What a little brat…if I'm like them at 16…shoot, kill and mutilate me." I said, taking a sip of my strawberry shake.

"My Super Sweet 16…these kids SUCK!" Chris said throwing a fry at the insanely rich girl on the Screen.

"I'm having a Sweet 16 party…it'll be a costume party…Marc'll DJ, and that's about as awesome as it'll get…no frills, no big entrances, no helicopters, limos, nothing like that. Just a huge party at grandpas…probably in the back yard…"

"Dude, you're not even 15 yet, and you're already planning this?"

"Uh, yeah?" I laughed. We were still lying around 3 hours later when Dad came in with Ashley from the signing. We were still watching My Super Sweet 16…it was a marathon…there was nothing else on.

"Hey guys." He said, putting his stuff on the ground. We grunted some type of greeting; we were mesmerized at how annoying these kids were.

"Interested much?" Ashley laughed.

"No, these kids are so…irritating. DUDE, this girl called her dad to tell on her mom cause she turned of her kid's credit card!" Shane said.

"Brat." Ash muttered.

"Tell me about it. This girl didn't talk to her parents for three days cause her car wasn't coming the day of her birthday and was gonna come two days after." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"At least she got a car…"

"Dad, she was getting a BMW! Or was it a Range Rover?" I said, stopping to think about it.

"I don't care if it was a Pinto…she's lucky she got a car!" dad said, getting mad.

"Dad…just watch the show…it's just wrong how people can be so rich and act like babies!" I laughed.

We watched an episode, and then dad looked at me.

"You better not want something like that for your 16th." He said.

"Dad, I already have my party planned out…."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be…listen, I'm having a Sweet 16 party…it'll be a costume party…Marc'll DJ, and that's about as awesome as it'll get…no frills, no big entrances, no helicopters, limos, nothing like that. Just a huge party at grandpas…probably in the back yard…"

"Not scared anymore." He laughed. "It's almost time for RAW…come on." He said, grabbing his bag. I grabbed my messenger bag and we went to the Arena. We didn't really know what to do with ourselves…we usually went down to the ring and played…but dad made us leave everything at the hotel. We went to the ring anyway and just lay in the middle of the ring and talked.

"This sucks." Lance grumbled.

"At least he didn't send you guys home like he said he would." I shrugged. I was lying on Lance's Stomach, and Shane was lying on mine…Nia was on Shane's stomach, and Chris was on Nia's. Sammie was lying on Chris's and Lance was lying on Sammie's. We were in a circle of sorts…just lying there in the empty arena.

"Yeah…that would have sucked…then we'd miss Summer Slam on Sunday." Chris said.

"What, no music this week?" A voice called. I sat up, Much to Shane's complaints to see none other than Big Paul standing there leaning against the apron amused. I hadn't seen him in so long and I jumped up and ran over to him.

"BIG PAUL!" I screamed when he picked me up. "Put me down…I wanna go lay back down and be a lazy teenager."

"Fair enough…but why no music, you don't like Canada or something?"

"Not that…we're grounded. We snuck off and went to a party last week…dad found out, and we're not aloud to rehearse for a week, and we can't hang with dad during his appearances for a week." I said, lying back down. Paul climbed in and sat on the ground and smirked.

"You just can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you?"

"Do I even need to answer that?" I said, closing my eyes…Paul said he had to get going and I think that once he left, and there was complete silence in the empty arena…we all fell asleep.

JOHN'S POV

"I don't know…do you think I will?"

"Woman, you gave your phone number out to the entire world last week. You more real than any other woman going against you. You're smart, funny, already have a mind for the business, you already started training…come on…you're gonna win." I said, kissing Ash's forehead.

"I don't know…I mean, Leyla has that whole…"

"Wardrobe Malfunction deal? She hit Earl Hebner in the nuts…no one likes her for that! Earl is one of the most respected ref's on Raw…what she did put her in a lot of people's bad book."

"Do you really think I'll win though?"

"ASH!" I said. "Hey, where are Mack and the other kids?" I said suddenly.

"Are they still in the ring?" she said, walking down towards gorilla. We walked down the ramp and to the ring and saw a group of superstars standing around the ring laughing at something. We walked and looked in the ring, and sure enough, they all were in there, and they all were asleep. I looked over at Christy who was in the ring about to wake them up and winked.

"Let me do it…"

"Really? Don't do anything mean…" she said, giving me a look.

"ME? Mean? I'd never…" I said sarcastically. I went over to a tech guy and asked him to play my theme for a sound check…of course, he listens, and my music plays.

Mack jumps up and starts screaming at the others.

"THEY'RE STARTING THE SHOW! OH MY GOSH GET UP, WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed, kicking at the guys to get them up. I was on the floor laughing while Ash hit me in the back of the head for being so mean to my daughter.

"The show doesn't start for another hour, but they're opening the doors!" I said trying not to laugh again and failing miserably.

"Oh…come on guys…" she said, getting out of the ring and punching me in the shoulder as she walked past me.

"Oh, come on, that hurt!" I said rubbing my shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at me and walked back up the ramp.

RAW was going on smoothly…I won my match against the Assclowns known as Carlito and Chris Jericho, and Ashley won the Diva Search Competition.

"C! I did it!" she shrieked when she saw me waiting for her in gorilla.

"I told you…you just didn't want to believe me." I laughed, hugging her.

"You know, this causes for a celebration…come on I'm taking everyone out to eat!" she yelled. Who all came? Well, Me, Stacy, Matt, Jeff, Shelton, The weirdo Heartthrobs, (they just wanted to see if Ash was taken…man were they disappointed) and Lillian Garcia along with Christy and Maria. I sent the kids back to the hotel, and I didn't tell them that Shane, who was wiped from his match, was watching the door incase they tried something stupid.

"So…who wants to do some shots?" Christy said suddenly. I locked eyes with Shelton and nodded.

"I'm in!" I laughed at the same time Shelton did. Jeff and surprisingly Lillian were up for it too. We had a good time and eventually made it back to the hotel around 4 that morning…I just crawled into bed with Mack with all of my clothes on an I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

MACK'S POV

When I woke up around 7:30, dad was in bead…still wearing all of his clothes…when I say all of his clothes, I mean all his clothes. He even had his belt still around his shoulder. _I wonder if he remembers any of last night?_ I thought to myself. I could her him stumbling down the hall screaming "the champ is here" at the top of his lungs…he came in ten minutes later…I just lay there and I tried not to laugh.

I got up and pulled dad's shoes off and took his belt off of his arm. Then I threw a cover over him and went in the other room where the guys were still sleeping. I turned the TV on and kept the volume low so as not to wake up my dad. Then I flopped on the couch…where Shane was sleeping and started to sing along with the Spongebob Squarepants theme song.

"Come on Mack…get up! Let me sleep" he whined. I just squeezed myself in front of him and kept watching Cartoons. He just put his arm around my waist and buried his face in my neck…he fell right back asleep. After watching an episode of Spongebob and the Fairly Odd Parents…I fell asleep too, and that's how Chris, Lance, Sammie, Nia and Ash found us at 11.

ASH'S POV

I got up and went to John's room to see if he was horribly hung over…something told me that he would be…it could be the 10 or so shots of Tequila he did…I knocked on the door, and Mack's friend Lance answered it, looking like he'd just woken up.

"Hey Ashley…Mr. C is still sleep…" he said, letting me in. We stepped over Chris and I looked at the other couch…Mack and Shane looked so cute. He was holding on to her and she was cuddled into his chest…their hands were linked together.

"AAAWWWW," I cooed. I took out my camera phone and took a picture of them. Then I sent the picture to Mack's phone…not to mention Stacy's and Christy's. Then the bedroom door opened and Shania and Sammie came out, rubbing their eyes. They took one look at Shane and Mackie and ran back into the room. Five seconds later, they returned with a digital camera and took a picture of them.

"Awww," they cooed.

"I said the same thing." I said, laughing.

"They are the cutest couple…" Sammie smiled, turning off the camera.

"When did you get here?" Shania asked me.

"Two minutes ago…John still asleep?"

"Yeah…go on in and wake him up if you want…"

I went in the room and smiled. John was tangled up in the covers and looked like a little boy…well, a little boy if he was 6'1 and 240 pounds. He was snoring and he was smiling a little. I sat on the edge of the bed closest to him and lay my head just inches from his face.

"WAKE UP!" I said, laughing when he nearly fell out of bed.

"Jesus Ash…what the hell was that for?"

"I'm up, so you should be up too." I shrugged. "AND I wanted to see if you were hung over."

"You know, I _do_ have a small hangover…make that a big one…" he mumbled. I laughed at him and lay down beside him.

"I'd kiss you, but you have morning breath." I teased.

"Fair enough…" he yawned. "What time is it?"

"Almost 11:30...Only you and your daughter are still asleep…and Shane." I said, thinking about the picture I'd just taken.

"I like to sleep…leave me alone." He laughed. I hit him with a pillow and jumped out of the bed.

"I know we've only been dating a short time…but I have to tell you this…" I said getting serious.

"Alright…lay it on me." He said.

"You…smell…really bad."

"OH, that one hurt." He laughed. He got out of bed and grabbed some junk out of his bag. "In that case, _sweetheart_, I'm gonna go shower." He said, putting a very strong Boston accent on the word sweetheart.

"Good, stinky."

He stuck his tongue out and ducked into the bathroom, avoiding the pillow I threw at him. I walked back out into the living room and saw that everyone was awake, and Mack had Chris laying flat on his back and she was straddling his torso. She was hitting him in his head with a pillow while the others cheered her on.

"What's going on?" I said, slightly amused.

"Chris pulled me off of the couch! DIE!" she screamed, laughing. She hit him with another pillow and he screamed for help.

"Dude, you're on your own…I was comfortable!" Shane said, sitting on the chair.

"Okay, Okay people, come on and chill for a sec, alright? We get to go to DC for Summerslam…so I'm guessing you have to pack?" I said, getting their attention. Everyone took turns in the shower, and then I went to my room and packed up my stuff. I rode with John to the Airport and we took off for Washington DC.

* * *

"I can't believe that we're in DC! This is the coolest city in the world!" Mack said, looking around as John drove through the city. "Hey Dad, Can we go to the International Spy Museum? I heard that place is sick. My friend Kristin went there with her parents last summer, and she said it was a lot of fun…Can we go?" she said, leaning over the seat.

"Well, technically, you guys are still grounded…"

"COME ON MAN!" Shane said, whining.

"PLEASE MR. C?" Chris asked from the back.

"DAD! Come on…We're in DC!" she whined.

"It'll be fun!"

"Well, alright, I guess…the deal is…I go to my Radio Interview…and you guys don't get into ANY trouble…then I'll take you on Saturday…fair?"

"Fair." We nodded.

Mack's POV

The Spy Museum is so awesome! They have this vent that you have to crawl through and keep quiet in; you can't make any thumping noises or anything, and there's a sound sensor. If you make too much noise in it, this alarm goes off. It's so cool! DC was one of the first cities that we acted like tourists in, not counting New York. We did the whole memorial thing, and did a couple museum tours too. It was a lot of fun too! We were sitting in the hotel getting ready to leave for Summerslam, and I was still getting dressed. Normally, I didn't take forever, but dad said he had a surprise for me after the show. I wanted to look presentable.

"MACK HURRY UP!"

"Hold on a Second!" I yelled back, trying to decide on a top. I decided on a military green Chaingang t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off and it was cut so it was a mid drift. I added a denim jacket that matched the jeans I was wearing and added a military green beanie. I came out and dad sighed.

"Finally!"

We got in the car and drove to the MCI center. Dad got us perfect seats…to the right of the ring, and we were actually sitting next to Nick and Brooke Hogan and Bam Margera.

"Hi, I'm Nick, this is my sister Brooke…this is Bam." He smiled.

"I'm Mack, and this is Shane, Chris, Sammie, Lance and Shania." I said, smiling. We watched Summerslam happily. When Dad's match started, he came over and kissed me on the forehead and slapped hands with everyone. I was sitting between Nick and Shane, and I dug my nails in their arms so many times that they switched seats halfway through the match and I was between Bam and Chris. I dug into their arms for the rest of the match and I screamed at the top of my lungs when dad won. I jumped in Chris's arms' and we celebrated Dad's win. Hogan's match was epic. He kicked Michael's ass after a while. And when Summerslam was over, we all made our way backstage to the waiting superstars.

"Hey, you're the girl they're all talking about." A voice said. I turned around to see Batista standing there in Jeans and a black muscle shirt.

"People are talking about me?"

"Yeah…you're the girl with the band on Raw, right?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Then you're the girl everyone's talking about. John told me to find you and bring you to him." He said, smiling. We followed him to catering and in the room were my dad, and half of the Superstars from both sides.

"DAD!" I smiled, diving in his arms. "You won! You did it!"

"I know, I did huh?" he smirked. "Mack, this is a party for you…think of it as…a back to school slash going away party." He said.

"Party?"

"MACKIE-O!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see James, Greg, Paul and Courtney standing there smiling. I threw myself into their group hug and smiled at them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Watching Summerslam?" Court said.

"Visiting you for a day?" Paul offered.

"I think you need to stop asking so many questions and just have some fun." James said, kissing my cheek.

I turned back to my dad.

"What's all this about?"

"Well…I talked to Jeff Hardy yesterday, and he told me that he knew someone who knew someone in the record business…"

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Maybe I should handle this one John." A voice said. We looked to see none other than Fred Durst; I'm not kidding! Fred Durst was there and he was standing next to my dad and he was smirking at me. "So you're Mackie?" he asked.

I just nodded.

"Well, my friend Stacy told me that you were a part of a band…and that they were a pretty awesome band."

"We're okay, I guess." I said, looking at Lance, Chris and Shane.

"Well, I'd like to hear for myself, if that's okay with you." He said, pointing to a little makeshift stage area. A drum set, a guitar, a bass and a mike were set up…they'd planned all of this.

"Guys, feel like playing?" I said, knowing the answer.

"YEAH…I can't believe we're about to play for Limp Bizkit!" Lance said, running over to his spot.

"Jam." I whispered. Jam was one of my favorite songs. It was a collaboration of me and Chris and it had a purely punk sound to it. Shane played the first chords and I started to sing.

_Don't need no body there  
I could be anywhere  
Just give me a dance floor and a DJ  
to get away from it all_

_(Chorus)  
And I'll Jam  
I'll drift away and just Jam  
I'll get away from it all if I can Jam  
That's all I need to do is just Jam  
Yeah_

_When everything just starts to get to be too much,  
I'll just grab my headphones and a CD  
And with the world I'll lose touch  
I don't need anyone to talk to  
I don't nee anyone to be there  
All I need is music,  
It'll take me anywhere  
_

_(Chorus)  
And I'll Jam  
I'll drift away and just Jam  
I'll get away from it all if I can Jam  
That's all I need to do is just Jam  
Yeah_

_Just JAM_

When we finished, everyone clapped and I looked back at Shane and Chris. They winked and I stuck out my tongue. I turned back to the crowd and saw James and the guys clapping loudest.

"Wanna do Move Your Body?" I said, turning back to them.

"Let's do it." Lance nodded.

"DAD!" I said, motioning for him to come forward.

"What's up?"

"We're doing Move Your Body. You gotta do your part." I smirked.

"Alright…fair enough." He shrugged.

After we performed the song, we went and joined everyone else. We were having a good time…a real good time. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and I bumped into Chris Jericho who was leaving the building.

"Sorry," I mumbled, walking past him.

"Hey Kid?"

"Yeah?" I said, turning around.

"You can play…really well. Great job up there…I was watching from the door." He said.

"You know, there was a time when you and my dad were friends…I remember you were at Dad's house playing Playstation the first night I was there. I hope you two work out your problems, cause you still are one of my favorites, even if I hate what you're doing right now." I said, shrugging and turning to go back to my destination.

"Mackie."

"You know my name now?" I laughed.

"I always knew it…from day 1…you're a great kid Mackie…you're gonna go far in this business…be it here or music. You're going places Kid…who knows, maybe you'll open for Fozzy?"

"Maybe," I smiled. "See you around Jericho." I smiled…I hoped we'd started breaking the ice between him and my dad.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna try and work things out with my dad?"

"Yeah…once I figure out a way to get out of this deal I have with Bischoff…"

"Good…I wouldn't mind having another Uncle." I said.

"Well, you'd make a pretty cool niece…I could teach you a thing or two huh?"

"I told you, I already had things covered with my stage work…my dad's got it covered." I laughed. Chris gave me a wave and walked off. I went to the bathroom and came back and jumped on my dad's back.

"There you are...I got an announcement…well, Fred here has an announcement. HEY EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

"Oh, now that was really tactful Cena…what ever happened to the tap on the glass with a fork technique? " Uncle Randy laughed.

"Where do you see a glass or a fork in here?" I asked.

"Never mind…continue…"

"Fred has an announcement." Dad finished.

"Well, I listened to these guys play…and I'm impressed. You guys are one of the best bands I've heard in a while." He said, looking at me and the guys. "And…I was wondering if you'd like to sign with Flawless Records."

I just stared at him open mouthed. All four of us had that 'fish out of water' look on our faces.

"Are…are you serious?" I said deathly quiet.

"No, you've just been punk'd," he said sarcastically. "Yeah I'm serious! I want you guys on Flawless Records. You guys are awesome!" he smiled. I looked over at Chris who was on my left and Lance who was on my right. We screamed at the same time.

"OH MY GOSH DAD CAN I PLEASE I SWEAR I WILL NEVER ASK YOU FOR ANYTHING THIS BIG UNTIL I'M LIKE…25. I WANT TO DO THIS SOOOO BAD! PLEASE DADDY, PLEASE?" I said, looking at him, everyone backing me up.

"Come on John, how are you gonna say no to that face?" Rey joked.

"Yeah John, let your little girl sign with the record company…you can have a lawyer look at the contract beforehand…it'll work out." Dave (Batista) said. Dad looked at me and gave me a serious look.

"You better stay on Honor Roll, cause if you don't I'll break it." He said.

"Dad, I swear, I will stay above a 3.5 until I graduate if you let me do this." I pleaded.

"Well…alright.'

"OH MY GOSH DAD I LOVE YOU!" I shrieked diving in to his hug. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Yeah, well, you're not too bad yourself.' He joked. Everyone went back to eating and talking after this and then Paul (London) came up to me.

"Mackie-McQueen!" he said, hugging me and swinging me in a circle.

"Paulie! Why haven't you called?"

"Well, I was busy Squirt. I was trying to get in shape to come back and get my title again." He shrugged. "So…congrats on the record deal." He smiled.

"Thanks! I am so psyched."

"Yeah, I bet you are." He laughed. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I said, straining my ears to hear over the noise in the room.

"It sounds like your destiny is knocking." He said, looking down at me.

"I guess I should go answer it then, shouldn't I?"

**THERE IT IS, THE FINAL CHAPTER IS DESTINY'S KNOCKING AT MY DOOR! I KNOW I SAID IT WOULD BE A COUPLE OF CHAPPIES, BUT I COULDN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE…I'M ALREADY ABOUT 3 CHAPTERS INTO THE SEQUAL AND I COULDN'T WRITE ANY MORE WITHOUT GIVING AWAY TOO MUCH FOR THE SEQUAL! SO, THERE'S THE END OF THIS ONE, AND I WANT TO SAY THANKYOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND/OR REVIEWED MY STORY. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, AND I HOPE YOU STICK AROUND FOR THE SEQUAL, **DESTINY FULFILLED** COMING SOON!**

**ANGEL40689**


End file.
